


Speechless

by G33kinthepink



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Loki is a precious cinnamon bun, M/M, PTSD, Sign Language, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Whump, frostshield - Freeform, shameless fluff, stoki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-07-07 23:02:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 48,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15918051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/G33kinthepink/pseuds/G33kinthepink
Summary: This story takes place just after the first Thor movie and is a play on the legend of Loki having his lips sewn shut.Loki discovers his true lineage and to keep him from telling anyone and embarrassing the royal family, Odin has Thor hold him as he takes his voice from him.Then to further silence him, he attempts to take his magic as well. Loki breaks free and flees to earth, alone and unable to speak outside of using sign language, he forms an unusual alliance with one of Earth's guardians.Steve sees the same handsome young man every day but communication could be an issue. Good thing he has Clint available to teach him sign language. Though he'll come to find that a lot of things are different about his new friend and not just his inability to speak.Loaded with fluffy fluff, a bit of whump, and just a sprinkling of angst, also I turned Loki into a precious cinnamon bun because he never had to deal with Thanos, or the Chitari, and also because I can. I assumed that at least some of the Avengers would be teamed up for other reasons by then, so yeah, we're going with that.





	1. Chapter 1

CH:1

 

  Steve saw him every day, his pale porcelain skin making his cheekbones seem to glow even in this dim New York weather. Or maybe it just seemed that way due to the sable lockes framing his face, the contrast making his skin seem lighter. But if he was honest, it was his bright green eyes that had first caught Roger’s attention. He seemed transfixed by them the first time he saw them. Bright green like photos of Ireland's green rolling hills right after a rain. Steve had always wanted to visit Ireland. But that seemed silly and far too dream like, maybe Emerald was more a correct comparison he thought absently though he'd only seen the jewel in pictures, the very idea of it seemed so exotic and held just a hint of excitement to it. Like one of those Indiana Jones movies that Clint insisted he watch. And that's exactly how he imagined the other man to be. Exotic with just a hint of excitement.

  And here he came again, same time just like every day, same bus every day, Steve had ridden several others in the area just to be certain, and they shared same smile and nod as the man walked by to an empty seat, then nothing more. Just like every day.

  He couldn't pinpoint one reason as to why he was drawn to this young man, outside his handsome features of course, but he just felt compelled to know him better. It was likely due to the fact that he was the only other person riding this bus that didn't have his nose buried in his smart phone. To the contrary and much to Steve's delight, it was often buried in a book. That and despite meeting his eyes on more than one occasion, he didn't get that instant star struck look that most got, and my how that was refreshing.

  Today would be different, today was the day Steve would get over his initial doubts and fears, and just a silly bit of anxiety, and actually talk to the guy. He was Captain friggin' America for goodness sakes, so what was he worried about?

  “Oh, uh, hello,” Steve beamed brightly at him as the young man approached.

  But instead of returning the greeting, the man seemed oblivious that Rogers has even spoken. Sitting in the seat directly across from him and turning to look out the window.  
Maybe he hadn't heard him? “Nice weather lately, wouldn't you say?”

  Nothing. Not a nod, not a look in his direction, just the same stare towards the window, back half turned coldly in Steve's direction. He felt instantly deflated. What was he worrying about? Well that for starters.

  He sighed and turned forlornly to watch the city go by through his own dingy window. Great, the one guy he was actually interested in getting to know and he wouldn't even give him the time of day. Just his luck.

  The bus stopped several miles down and tall, slim and handsome got up to get off, just as he always did here. Steve didn't know why, just his own stubbornness and grit guiding him now, but he felt he just had to follow.

  Maybe the guy hadn't heard him, silly since he was right there beside him. However he just couldn't give up straight away. Not after basically stalking this guy from bus stop to bus stop for the past two weeks.

  The man headed into a coffee shop and Steve followed a few paces behind. Waiting on coffee, good plan, that would give them something to chat about other than the weather. However, when Mr handsome approached the counter, Steve felt as though the rug had been pulled straight out from beneath him.

  The girl working check out smiled at him and held up one finger as she went to retrieve another co-worker. Once they arrived, there was a flurry of hand gestures between the handsome young man and the barista. Hand gestures that Steve instantly recognized as sign language. No wonder the young man didn't reply to him. He was deaf.

  Feeling inspired Steve turned on his heels to leave. This wasn't the end, just a minor detour.

**********

  “I need you to teach me sign language,” Steve said leaning forward in his seat urgently as though such knowledge could just be handed over on a platter.

  “What?!” Clint asked glancing away from the video game he had been playing for just a brief moment to make certain the Captain wasn't playing with him. “What for?”

  “Well, I met somebody, but they're deaf,” Steve began, pausing to back track a bit. Because that wasn't exactly true. “Well, I haven't _met them_ , met them yet. But I want to talk to them, or rather be able to talk to them.”

  “Was this American sign language? European sign language? Australian sign language?”

  “I don't know,” Steve responded looking at Clint a bit perplexed and unsure if Clint was just messing with him. “American… Maybe. “

  “Because you're in America?” Clint teased with a chuckle, leaning hard to the right as he rapidly mashed the buttons on the controller, as if that would help his character's current plight.

  “Yes?” Rogers responded hopefully. “Look, I honestly didn't know there were different forms for other countries. but the barista could communicate and he's definitely American.”

  Clint had paused his game and was now looking at Steve closely. “Most deaf people can read lips you know. And if you haven't met them, met them, how do you know she's deaf?”

“Because _He_ ,” Rogers stated putting emphasis on the correct gender “ordered a coffee today using sign language. And I figure since you're..”

  “Hearing impaired,” Clint filled in flatly.

  “Exactly, who better to ask?” Steve said looking at his friend hopefully. He’d never before broached his sexual preferences around them and technically wasn't open about anything just yet. Still he hoped it wouldn't be an issue. Clint seemed a modern thinking man, and also a discreet one. Which made him doubly suited to be the one to ask for help. “So what do you say, can you help me learn sign language? Please?”

  A slow smile spread up Clint's lips as he watched Rogers fidget. He felt quite honored that he was the one his friend trusted with such information. “Of course man,” Barton said finally, clapping him on the arm and going back to his game.

  Steve sighed in relief and waited eagerly for Clint to finish. And waited, and waited. Finally he could see by the roguish grin that his friend was sporting that Clint was clearly just giving him a hard time. With a huff, he grabbed Barton by the arm and hauled him away from his game.

  “Oh, you mean now,” Clint said as he was dragged away.


	2. Chapter 2

  The bolts of lighting bounced all around him, biting his flesh relentlessly as the thunder pounded in his eardrums. He struggled and pushed back against the one holding him down, thinking desperately how could he do this to him? How could either of them?

  Another crack of lightning and a sharp jolt to his side. A minor distraction from the real pain as he felt as though his very insides were being ripped out. His mouth open, trying desperately to rage and scream against it. All the time the deep vibrato of thunder filled his ears. Echoing in his skull as the ground shook with it's rumble.

  Loki awoke with a gasp,a tremble running through him as he sat up. If he could have, he would've likely been yelling, the dream had been so vivid. That was, If he could have.

  With a sigh he got up, wrapping the blanket around his bare shoulders and went to the stove, filling a kettle and setting it to boil. He knew there'd be no further sleeping this night. Might as well distract his mind with other things.

  He powered on his laptop, the glow illuminating his weary face as he waited for the infernal contraption to finish doing whatever it deemed necessary prior to actually functioning as a computer. He missed Asgardian technology, so evolved and efficient, he also missed home. But he couldn't go back, not ever again.

  The kettle whistling brought him quickly from that train of thought and he rose to go pour himself some tea. At least one thing in this wretched place worked like it was supposed to.

**************

  Steve spent every spare moment over the next few weeks either reading about sign language, watching videos on his computer about it, or learning from Clint. If he'd ever thought that learning another language was difficult, this had to be twice as hard. There was so many gestures that if done incorrectly, just slightly, would have a completely different meaning.

  Still, after weeks of cramming, he felt he just didn't know enough.

  “Ugh, what am I going to do?” Steve lamented, flopping back against the sofa and running his hands down his face.

  “How about trying to talk to the guy?” Clint offered hopefully. “Lip reading is a thing.”

  “Maybe,” Rogers replied still unconvinced, but beginning to get exhausted with getting nowhere fast. “But I tried hello already, remember? I got nothing.”

  “Maybe he didn't see you,” Clint said with a shrug.

  “Yeah, perhaps,” Steve stared at the ceiling blankly, he'd already thought over his initial failed contact no less than a hundred times and was 98% certain that that in fact had been the case.

  “Okay, how much of this material have you memorized?” Clint asked sorting through the numerous books on American Sign language.

  “I don't know, two, maybe two and a half books.”

  “Holy crap man, when do you sleep?” Clint exclaimed in surprise to which Steve just gave him a flat glare that said he wasn't helping. “Look man, you know enough to make small talk,” Barton continued, trying to bolster his friend's spirit. “You can sign your name, ask his, basic chit chat, you've got this.”

  “And what if I don't?”

  “Then take a pen and paper,” Clint offered wryly. “If the guy can order a venti vodka latte whatever, then he can read and write.” Barton could see Rogers beginning to waver. “Look, it's now or never man, just get to know the guy.”

  Steve dropped his gaze and held Clint's steadily as though building himself back up. “You're right. I've got to do this. Now or never.”


	3. Chapter 3

 

  Steve spotted tall, slim and handsome sitting at his usual spot, a couch in the back of the coffee shop. Not that he'd been actively stalking him for the past few weeks just to make certain the guy didn’t just disappear, move, or find a new coffee shop. Nope, nothing like that at all. His laptop open before him, giant cup of whatever sitting just to the right, and those long, lithe fingers of his firing away rapidly across the keyboard,leaning forward a bit so his sable locks partially obscured his face. To the left was his latest paperback, weighed down with his cell phone on top. The book, thankfully Steve recognized as one he'd read himself, so it would at least give him something to talk about. Right, now or never.

  Steve walked over and sat right next to Mr handsome, causing the other man to pause in his typing and look up at him curiously. This was it, this was his chance. He had his attention.

  Taking a deep breath, Steve gave him what he hoped was his most charming smile and signed “Hello, enjoying that?” He made sure to gesture to the book as he didn't know how to sign The Hobbit or even if there was sign language for that. Maybe he could spell it out?

  Mr handsome eyed him apprehensively, Rogers could tell he clearly wasn’t used to being approached like this. However, at mention of the book the other man frowned and glanced at it, before shaking his head ‘no’ then signing something in a flurry. Steve caught the sign for ‘wrong’ and ‘trash’, but couldn't follow along quick enough to decipher the rest. This was a total disaster.

  “I… I'm sorry, I'm still learning,” Steve said apologetically, making sure to speak a bit slowly and pulling out his pen and paper, hoping beyond hope that the man could read lips. “Perhaps you could write it down?”

  Mr handsome paused and tilted his head curiously, reaching up and removing the tiny, cordless earbuds from his ears that had been hidden under his dark hair. Steve just watched incredulously and felt his shoulders slump a bit.

  “You're not deaf, are you,” he asked now feeling more than a bit embarrassed.

  Much to his delight however, Mr handsome’s lips pulled up on a small grin. He gently shook his head and watched Steve curiously.

  Steve sighed and slumped back on the couch. “I am such an idiot. I thought you were....I just spent the last three weeks learning sign language just to be able to say hello to you, and you're not even deaf. “

  Mr handsome's eyes went wide for a second at the admission, before his eyebrows knitted and those bright green emeralds turned into something akin to a sad puppies. And oh goodness how that look made Steve's chest tighten. He watched the young man take the pen and paper and write something down before turning it for Rogers to see.

  “You learned sign language just to speak with me? Why?”

  Steve smiled, sitting back forward. For whatever reason, Mr handsome wasn't speaking. So maybe that was it, not deaf, but mute. However he wasn't asking him to leave just yet either, so that was a good sign.

  “Because I wanted to get to know you better,” Steve explained meeting those still far too sad eyes. “Look, let's start over. Please. I'm Steve, Steven Rogers.” He greeted reaching out his hand for Mr handsome to shake….. And promptly knocked over his drink straight onto his laptop.

  The young man was instantly on his feet, snatching up his book, phone, and laptop as quick as he could, but it was clearly too late. Turning his computer upside-down, they watched in dismay as his still steaming liquid poured out from under the keys.

  “Oh no, oh my goodness! I am so sorry,” Steve stammered, grabbing napkins and trying to clean up the mess he'd created. Boy was he really flubbing big time. “I am so, so sorry. Is it okay?”

  Mr handsome was frowning at his laptop and turned it so Rogers could see the black screen where just before there had clearly been a white screen full of words. Steve sighed, yep, totally Fubarred this one. Way to go Rogers!

  “Wait, wait, you know what? I know somebody who can fix this,” Steve announced, and thank goodness for his connections. If Stark couldn't fix this he'd publicly make him renounce his genius title. “Don't you worry. I'll get it just as good as new. Was that uh, what where you working on?”

Mr handsome was watching Steve helplessly as the large blond plucked the computer from him, looking it over as he turned it this way and that before merely closing it and tucking it beneath his arm. The young man thought about it before looking behind him and retrieving the notepad from the couch. “Work” he wrote without elaborating.

  “Oh,,” Steve said trying to solve this before it got worse, but technology just wasn't his strong suit. “Wait, I know, I have a computer at my place. You can use that until I get this one fixed. That would work, yes?”

  Mr handsome just eyed Rogers for a bit before giving a sigh and a shrug. which Steve immediately took as a yes, and instantly grabbed him by the arm to lead him back to his place. In hindsight, any other person in New York City would have never agreed to go back to a stranger's apartment, but Steve didn't question anything at the moment other than his blatant clumsiness and feeling a bit hopeful that he had a plan to make it all better.

*************

  “Here we go,” Steve said holding the chair as Mr handsome sat down at his small dining table and Steve opened his laptop before him. He only used the thing for Google searches, but as far as he knew, it was a perfectly functioning machine and should serve its purpose. “I won't bother you while you work, I swear. Can I get you anything? Coffee? Tea? Are you hungry?”

  A gentle hand on his arm stalled him and he looked down to see Mr Handsome's soft smile. He then placed his fingers against his lips briefly before moving them back out and down towards Rogers. “Thank you,” he signed. “This is fine.”

  Steve sighed in relief. “I understood that, and please, it's the least I can do. Really. Don't worry, I know a guy who will have this back up and running in no time.” Rogers assured him as he sat the dead device on his kitchen counter.

  Mr handsome wasted no time getting back to work, apparently finding the site he needed and logging in. He glanced at Steve once as he put back in his ear buds and was soon typing away.

  Steve relaxed greatly after that. Settling himself onto his couch as the other man worked. His new friend was diligently focused and didn't seem at all put out by working in a strange person's house. Rogers himself picked up his sketchbook and soon lost himself to drawing.

  A cool hand drew his attention up some time later to see Mr handsome standing over him. “I'm finished today,” he signed watching to make certain Steve understood.

  “Oh, alright then,” Steve said getting to his feet to walk his new friend to the door. “Well, you can come back whenever you need to work. Oh, here, you can text me to make sure I'm home first.” He said tearing a small piece of paper from his sketchbook and quickly jotting down his number. Steve wasn't too big on texting himself, but he felt he could become a fan of it if it was Mr handsome sending him messages.

  The young man just took the paper and nodded, placing it in the pocket of his jeans as he headed to the door, which Steve held open for him politely.

  “Do you want me to call you a cab or something?” Steve asked, unsure how far away Mr handsome lived.

  The other man merely shook his head and smiled as he turned to walk away, Steve just remembering in time to call after him. “Hey wait! I never caught your name.”

  Mr handsome never paused, merely turned on heel to walk backwards effortlessly as he signed two letters “L-O” before turning back around and walking off.

  “Lo,” Steve said softly to himself as he closed his door, his lips seeming to be stuck in a permanent smile. Mr handsome finally had a name and it appeared as though he'd be seeing a bit more of him.


	4. Chapter 4

  **I couldn't figure out where to separate this, so have a nice big, beefy chapter. Enjoy!**

**********************************

  Loki sat at his dining room table rubbing his temples in small, firm circles. He had no idea what time it was, or how much sleep he'd managed to get before being so rudely awoken, but it was still dark outside. The steam from his steeping cup filling his nose, but his stomach wasn't feeling ready to accept the warm brew just yet.

  This was rough, without his usual distraction of his work and his laptop, he was forced to mull over the details of the night mare much longer than he would have liked. Not that be needed to recall the details, he'd lived them.

  His once loyal brother holding him down as his former father pulled his voice from him. The wretching sensation of having something seemingly pulled from your chest and choking on it all at the same time. Afterwards not even leaving Loki with the ability to whisper.

  It was punishment for trying to destroy Jottenheim, Odin had said. He should've just let him fall, but apparently death was far too easy a fate in his eyes. No, he had to be punished in the worst ways imaginable. Taking his voice to spare Asgard from his lies. But Loki knew it was really sparing the royal family from him speaking the truth about his lineage and embarrassing them all.

  Then, to keep Loki from showing his true form, Odin was to take his magic. Make him unable to even shed the pale glamour that the All Father had bound to him as a babe. The pain of him reaching inside him for it, like tearing a gaping hole in his very soul. Loki would have screamed himself hoarse had Odin not already taken his ability to do so.

  Still, the look of anguish on his face had to have been enough. Thor's grip faltered and Loki brought his knees up, kicking and fighting his way free. He bolted, heading for the first secret passage he could find. The one that brought him here.

  He could still feel the healing gash in the lining of his magic. Even though he'd escaped with it mostly intact, it would be a little while yet before it was repaired enough to use. If he'd been allowed to use it that was.

  With a sigh he finally pulled the mug of tea up to his lips and took his first tennous sip. It was going to be a long night.

**********

  “So you can fix it, right?” Steve asked looking at Stark hopefully. He'd been up since before dawn and had already jogged 10 miles before going back for the laptop and jogging all the way to the Avengers tower with it. It was always a 50/50 shot whether Stark would have been up all night and hence still up when he arrived, or passed out and wouldn't be available until sometime after lunch. Seeing as it was the former today, Rogers took that as a good sign.

  “This? You're serious?” Tony asked raising an eyebrow at his friend. “Where'd you even get this ancient table weight? No, just get an upgrade. “

  “I can't.. Look it's not mine,” Steve explained hoping he wouldn't have to give all the details. “It's for a friend and they use it for work. I've no idea what they have on there, but I assured them that you could fix it.” He looked up meeting Tony's flat stare. “But hey, if you can't, I'll just tell them…”

  “I never said I couldn't,” Tony said pulling the laptop in question away so Steve couldn't take it back. “I said it wasn't worth it. “

  Just then Steve's phone chimed and he dug it out of his pocket, smiling at the text. “I've got to go. Let me know on that?”

  Tony didn't miss the way Steve's face lit up as he was reading his phone and narrowed his gaze as the other man left. “A friend huh? “ Oh he'd definitely be fixing this laptop asap if just to find out who this friend actually was.

*************

  “Hey, early riser, huh?” Steve greeted as he opened his door letting his new friend Lo into his apartment.

  Lo just nodded as he entered, sipping his beverage that he'd obviously brought from the coffee shop. He took a few minutes to wander around, taking in Steve's apartment as he hadn't really paused to look it over the day prior and Rogers braced for the usual comments about the tiny television or lack of decor, but Lo just let his fingers trail along the spines of books on his bookshelf before circling back around to the table.

  “Oh hey, if you want to save a few bucks,” Steve said hoping to better his graces with his friend and maybe find out a bit more about him at the same time. “I can brew coffee here .”

  Lo signed something in response with his free hand dipping towards his coffee cup, but Steve didn't think he caught all of it. “uh sorry, I don't recognize that one.”

  The other man set his cup down and made the symbol for the letter T with both hands.

  “T… Oh tea!!” He announced excitedly. “I actually have a kettle. Let me know what brand you like and I'll grab you some from the store.”

  “There's no need to,” Lo signed sitting himself before Steve's computer and taking out his earbuds.

  “I don't mind,” Steve assured him. “It's no trouble at all. Oh, I took your laptop to my friend this morning. He said he can certainly fix it. No problem.”

  “How long?” Lo signed looking up at Rogers hopefully.

  “Oh, uh, he didn't say. But if I know him, it won't be too long. “ He said searching for some way to keep the conversation going a bit longer, despite him fumbling to understand the sign language being thrown at him. “Hey, I was about to make some breakfast. Are you hungry?”

  He watched as his friend seemed to ponder this for a moment before nodding. Excellent. Breakfast he could do! He bounded into the kitchen calling back over his shoulder. “How do you like your eggs?” Immediately realizing his mistake when no answer came, he turned to see Lo eying him with one eyebrow raised. “Sorry, sorry, this will take me a bit to get used to.” He said coming back where he could see his friend's response clearly.

  Lo signed something and Rogers tightened his lips as he struggled to figure out what was said. He needed to study more, he couldn't be struggling like this if he ever wanted this to go anywhere.

  Lo just held up one finger to stall him, clearly seeing that Steve wasn't understanding, and pulled out his phone. Typing out the answer in the text bar and sending it to him.

  Steve looked down at his phone and smiled. It wasn't ideal, but it would work. “Cooked.” He chuckled at the simple response. “Got it.”

  He set about making breakfast, toast, eggs scrambled with cheese, bacon, then not knowing if Lo preferred butter or jam on his toast, got both out just to be safe. Laying the whole spread on the table.

  “So what is it you do?” Rogers asked as he watched his friend sampling everything before settling in what he liked. Butter and jam, interesting combo, a bit of eggs, no bacon. He'd remember next time.

  Lo, wiped the toast crumbs from his hands and delicately signed something that Steve couldn't recognize at all, his index fingers flipping over one another smoothly. Though he was a bit mesmerized sometimes by the movement of his friend's hands, so elegant and graceful. If ever there was someone who should speak with their hands, Lo was it. However, it could be distracting when he was supposed to be figuring out what was being said.

  “You don't understand?” Lo signed, which Steve smiled and shook his head.

  “Sorry, I'm still learning” Steve admitted, feeling more and more comfortable around the other man. Lo didn't seem to take any offence to Steve's lack of understanding him. “It's certainly not easy.”

  “No, it isn't,” Lo replied before picking up an earbud and handing it to Steve.

  He carefully put it in and watched as Lo pressed a button on his phone. Somebody was speaking in Russian it sounded like. Lo turned the computer so Rogers could see the paragraphs of words written in English on the screen.

  “Ooohhh,” he said handing back the earbud as the realization dawned on him. “You do translations. That's so cool! How many languages can you speak?”

  Steve frowned as the answer came back. It looked like Lo had said all of them, but he was certain he wasn't understanding him right. So he just quickly smiled and nodded. “That's really great! Such a handy talent to have.’

  Lo just shrugged and tore off another bite of toast, chewing thoughtfully as he looked around the apartment. Steve braced again for the negative comments that would surely start.

  “You read all those?” Lo asked gesturing to the giant bookshelf full of musty novels. Most Steve had just bought because one of his friends insisted he had to read it. Still, he smiled, books was a subject he was well versed on and definitely not negative at all.

  “Yeah, I'm a bit of a bookworm I guess,” Steve joked which only earned him a curious eyebrow furrow from his friend and goodness how he wanted to take his fingers and gently smooth such a troubled brow away. He guessed he didn't look like an avid reader. “You can borrow any of them you want. Though if you didn't like the Hobbit, I'd avoid anything else by Tolkien.”

  “The man's an idiot,” Lo signed with such a serious scowl that Steve had to chuckle. Thankful Clint had shown him the sign for idiot well early on as he was convinced Steve would be called such by his new friend for such a venture. “Wouldn't know an (and Steve could only guess which character type Lo signed) if it walked up and rapped him on the nose.”

  Steve could only shake his head and smile. His friend seemed quite serious about it, which only made it more comical.

  Lo worked most of the day. Steve busied himself with drawing or reading. Definitely not staring at his new friend’s handsome face and definitely not sketching his visage into his sketchbook. Okay, maybe just a little, but who could blame him?

**********

  Steve waited a whole two hours that evening before checking up on his friend. He was actually quite proud that he'd had even that much self control. The truth was that he missed Lo the instant he left, and he left awfully late.

  “Hey, just making sure you made it home alright,” Steve texted. There, that was light, airy, definitely nonchalant and most certainly not even hinting to any other hidden agenda. Just two friends chatting. Well, so far just one friend, he thought then sat down his phone so he wouldn't be staring at it anxiously until Lo texted him back. If Lo even texted him back. And so what if he didn't, the guy had a life of his own. This was definitely no big deal.

  To his delight the reply came back quickly and Steve snatched his phone up in rapid eagerness to read it. “I did, thank you, Steven. I was just having a spot of tea and reading one of your books.”

  Steven. Lo preferred using his full name. So proper, and yet so adorable it made Rogers scrunch his nose up as he smiled at the text.

  “Tea before bed, won't that keep you awake?” Steve responded. He knew he was grinning dumbly at his phone the entire time. It's not like the other man was sitting right here, but he couldn't help it. Lo just made him smile like that, a lot. He also knew he was just keeping the other man chatting until he could ask the question he'd been wanting to all day.

  “If only I were so lucky.” Steve looked at the words questioningly. That was a rather odd response. Then he remembered that Lo had just said he was reading, so perhaps he was just wishing for more time to read. He could understand that.

  “Hey Lo, I've been meaning to ask you,” Steve began typing out. He really needed to know where he stood or if he even had a chance with this guy and well, it was now or never. “Is there anyone you're involved with?”

  “Involved?” Lo clearly didn't understand the question. He'd shown equal curiosity at the pizzas that Steve had ordered for dinner.

  “Pizza? How can you not know pizza?”He remembered asking in some surprise as he dished out the slices. “It's an American staple.”

  “I am not from..,” Lo had signed and paused before adding what looked like “your world” but Steve was certain that couldn't be right . Though Steve suddenly realized that he'd taken it for granted that without a voice, there would be no foreign accent to pick up on. He also berated himself for doing to his friend what everyone usually did with him upon finding out that he didn't know some popular reference or technological device, or heaven forbid, a movie.

  He had quickly assured his friend that it was okay, and apologized for his flub. Yet another on a long and growing list of flubs. However, he'd still had yet to scare the other man away and Lo had enjoyed the pizza thoroughly. So maybe there was a chance.

  “Yeah, anyone you're interested in?” Steve shot back at him, hoping he'd understand this time.

  “Well, there is this one guy who's been stalking me at the coffee shop for the past few weeks,” Lo returned and Steve couldn't help but wear that cheesy grin again. Seems he hadn't been as stealthy as he'd thought. Then the next text came in and he felt his heart nearly crush. “But it saddens me that he’s never heard the sound of my voice.”

  “I don't need to hear your voice to know that I love you,” Steve sent, still grinning like a fool and waiting for the reply. Until his eyes focused on what he'd sent. Oh…. OH Shit!  
“Like you, I meant that I like you. A whole lot, darn this autocorrect.” He sent quickly holding his breath. Flub number 9,432.

  “It's alright Steven, I like you a whole lot as well,” Lo’s response made him full body sigh with such audible relief. How was this gem of a man even single? Though Tony had also asked him the same thing on numerous occasions.

  “Really? That's so…” dumb Steve thought as he hit back button to delete his response. “Thank you..” no too needy, play it cool man!  
How about just, “Thanks, Well, I'll let you get back to your book then. See you tomorrow Lo.”  
Yeah, that would do. Polite and cool.

“Until then Steven.”

  Rogers may have laid there rereading the text over and over for the next hour. If his old friend Buck could see him now, he'd call him such a dork. But he couldn't care less. He had a chance with someone. Finally!


	5. Chapter 5

  Steve gasped as he sat up quickly, his bare chest soaked in sweat and the thin sheet tangled around his legs. His mind spinning in confusion until his eyes locked in on the digital clock by his bed that also displayed the date. Something he had specifically searched out, and eventually had Tony just make for him. Slowly it calmed as it figured out that he was back safe in his apartment. He wasn't in the war, he wasn't in the ice, another 70 years hadn't passed, he was just… home.

  With a sigh he rubbed his hands over his face. Though the clock had also told him it was early, he knew he wouldn't get any more sleep. Desperately needing to get out of his own head, he got up and dressed, heading out for an early morning jog. This was his routine now, this was his life, but God what he wouldn't give for a full night's sleep.

  He was just heading out for his jog when he decided to send Lo a text, hoping and praying that it wouldn't wake him up. “Hey, text me when you're up?”

  He hadn't even made it a block before the reply came back. “I am awake, what is it you require?”

  Steve couldn't believe it, apparently Lo was a very, very early riser and so proper. What did he require? Well, the other man's far too sexy butt back in his apartment for one thing, however there was no way he was ever going to say that and his momma would've slapped him up the back of his head for even thinking such things.

  He chuckled at that thought and replied. “Do you want to meet for breakfast? “

  “That sounds delightful, Steven. ” Yes, Lo, yes it did.

  Steve was thankful it was still dark out, there would be no hiding this grin for at least an hour. Oh yes, it absolutely sounded delightful. He sent Lo the directions to the cafe he had in mind and planned to meet him there in an hour. Plenty of time for a quick run and shower before breakfast.

 

***************

  
  When he arrived, Lo was already seated at a table outside. Watching people passing by while sipping his tea. Steve gave a small sigh of relief that he'd been able to communicate to the waiter here to get his drink of choice. Though Lo probably just wrote it down. How challenging it must be for his friend living in a strange city and not being able to always communicate.

  Steve quickly sat down across from him and picked up his menu. “Good morning. I hope you haven't been waiting long.”

  “I had no other plans this morning,” Lo signed in reply greeting Rogers with a soft smile.

  “Well this place has some really good food,” Steve assured him eagerly. “Did you have an idea of what you'd like?”

  He only asked because it appeared as though Lo wasn't looking at the menu at all. Perhaps he'd already perused it and made his choice.

  “Yes,” Lo responded pointing to a neighboring table where the woman was eating waffles loaded with whip cream and strawberries. “I shall have those. What are they known as?”

  Steve didn't think he'd had the translation from the signs exactly correct, but got the gist of it. And after Lo’s admission of being foreign, didn't think too much of it. Though it did occur to him that perhaps Lo hadn't read the menu at all to make his choice. Not that his way was inefficient, actually it seemed rather clever. “Oh those are waffles. Good choice!! You know what, I shall have the same”

  They made small talk until the food came, Lo often texting his responses where they were going to be longer than a few words. Which Steve didn't mind, at least they were communicating, right. A few people stared, obviously recognizing him, then would just smile when they saw Lo sign something. They must think he was out on a charity case, one of those make a wish deals. That was fine, he certainly didn't need any gossip about him just now.

  Lo frowned as he took a bite of his waffle. He'd already eaten all the strawberries first. Right, duly noted, the guy liked fruit. Steve would stock up on his next trip to the store.

  “What's the matter?” he asked him curiously as he was just grabbing the syrup to load his down.

  “I had expected these to be sweeter,” Lo responded smelling the next bite before putting it in his mouth and chewing thoughtfully.

  “Oh, you just need to add syrup,” Steve supplied, handing over the carafe of dark liquid.

  Lo carefully poured some on his plate well away from the waffles and raised an eyebrow at the thick liquid. Rogers just watched patiently as his friend dabbed his finger into the substance and sniffed it closely, before bringing the most alluring tongue Steve had ever seen out to taste it. Nope, definitely wouldn't be getting that image out of his head anytime soon.

  Lo’s entire face lit up with delight as he discovered the sweetness of the syrup and he immediately dispensed more onto his plate. Though Steve noted that his friend preferred to dip his waffles into it carefully instead of soaking them in the fluid as he had done. But he'd already noticed Lo was an incredibly neat eater anyway. Proper, polite, and neat, his apartment must be spotlessly organized, Steve thought absently as they ate. Trying to imagine what sort of decor somebody like Lo would have. Likely all sleek modern, blacks and greys, and sharp edges. Like a photo from the Ikea catalogue.

  “Hey Lo, if you don't mind me asking, have you always been, uh mute?”

  Lo shook his head no and suddenly looked a bit sad. Right sore subject. Definitely do not bring up again!

  “Oh, sorry. It's okay, I won't ask you to elaborate. I'm really sorry man.”

  Lo looked up and much to Steve's surprise, reached across and gave his hand a small touch, clearly a gesture that meant it was okay, before going back to his meal.

  “Hey look, I wasn't always like this,” Steve elaborated gesturing to his form. “I used to be sick all the time, skinnier, shorter. I even had difficulty breathing, that's like a basic human function. So I know what it's like to be, well, different. I totally get it man.”

  “How did you fix it,” Lo signed looking at Steve as if he was hanging on what his answer would be.

  “Well, they gave me a sort of super serum, and now I can run 10 miles in under an hour and bench press a Buick.”

  Lo frowned, looking at Rogers hard as though not understanding the answer before shaking his head and turning back to his phone. Typing away furiously and sending the message to Steve.  
“Well, when they develop a super serum to grant the ability to speak, do let me know.”

  Steve chuckled, Thankful that Lo guessed he wouldn't have understood half of that in sign language. “Lo, you have my word on it.”

 

***************

 

  “Hey I picked you up some tea,” Rogers announced proudly as Lo came in, setting his phone and earbuds on the table by the laptop. “I wasn’t sure what you liked, to be honest I had no idea that there were so many types. So, I uh bought a few.”

  Lo wondered out to the kitchen where Steve was displaying the numerous boxes of tea he'd purchased at the 24 hour grocery. If he thought buying coffee when he'd first awoken from the ice was confusing, tea was a whole other world.

  Lo for his part looked a bit confused and skeptical himself, lifting one box then another. His brow furrowing as he read each label which often had a ridiculously unhelpful story of where the tea came from, rather than a description of the tea itself.

  “This is not what you're used to buying, is it,” Steve asked already knowing the answer. He'd flubbed yet again.

  Lo seemed to notice his obvious deflation and gave him a soft smile, placing a hand on his arm just before making and ‘O’ with his fingers and tossing them forward into a neat sign for ‘K’.. “It's okay. “

  Steve watched as he then began to open each box one by one, taking out a tea bag and sniffing it in a deep inhale as he'd seen people sniff expensive wine. Rogers watching closely for his reactions, and oh how he didn't drink wine himself, but would love to see this man savoring a nice red about now. His fine pointed nose in a glass sniffing the crimson liquid, just before bringing it up to kiss his lips. Whoa, Holy Toledo, definitely not the train of thought to follow right now Rogers, and he quickly gave a long blink to refocus.

  Finally Lo settled on three out of the five boxes that he liked and fortunately knew his way around a kitchen well enough to get the little kettle that Rogers has also procured, heating up. He paused as he found the mugs and pulled two down, tilting one towards Steve questioningly.

  “Oh, no, thanks,” Steve replied holding up his hands and dammit could he just stop grinning now. When was having this man in his apartment not going to be such a novel thing. “I'll stick to coffee.”

  Lo just shrugged and put the mug back. Turning to go wait by the computer. But as he passed by Steve, he paused. “Thank you,” he signed then added. “For your kindness.”  
Which Steve was certain he was misunderstanding, but again, got the gist anyway.

  “Oh no, it's no trouble at all,” Steve quickly amended. “It's the least I could do.”

  “No it isn't.” Lol replied, a rather odd response though quite true in its bluntness, leaving Rogers somewhat speechless. Who had hurt this precious man before? Surely someone without a heart for him to think such a way.


	6. Chapter 6

  Steve texted Lo every evening with the premise of just making certain the other man made it home alright. Which always turned into further conversation.' It was nice seeing you today. Sorry I had to run out, work issue. What are you reading tonight? Weather's turning colder, better wear a jacket tomorrow.' Mundane chit chat, definitely not saying the things Steve really wanted to say. That shirt made your eyes look so vivid today. I really enjoy having you around. I miss you already. Definitely none of that.

  Though sometimes, Lo would just send him a random text first that would have Steve grinning until he eventually fell asleep. 'Picked up a new tea, perhaps you'll like this one. Found a new bakery the way home, it was closed. I shall return on the morrow and fetch us some miniature cakes. Read this funny line, it reminded of something you would say'. Just the idea of Lo thinking about him as often as Steve thought thought of Lo made his chest tighten and his lips spread to grin even wider until his cheeks positively ached from it. Not that he minded, it was nice to have somebody to smile about.

******

  “Ugh it's just not enough,” Rogers lamented with a groan. “I've spent over a week with the guy and can still barely hold down a conversation other than, how's the weather? Did you like that book you borrowed? No Tony hasn't fixed your computer yet.”

  “Sign language isn't easy, man,” Clint explained patiently, leaning theatrically on the couch as though it would make his little character in the game move that way all the more. “ You're literally learning another language. Just imagine how long it took your friend Lo to learn it.”

  “Well, if it's anything like how fast he reads, I'd say it took him 3 days,” Steve explained. “The guy reads like 2 books a night. He's got to be some sort of speed reader genius.”

  “Sorry, there's only room for one genius in this town,” Tony chimed in as he passed by the two with a sandwich and chips piled high on his plate, heading straight to the lab to work when their topic of conversation piqued his interest. “So what's the problem with Steve's new boyfriend?”

  “He's not my boyfriend,” Steve growled, though as often as he bugged Tony about the laptop and how important it was, there was no hiding his interest in Lo further. “And his problem is his laptop is broken so he's having to come to my apartment every day to use mine.”

  “And that's a problem, how?” Tony asked popping a chip into his mouth. “I mean really, you should be thanking me. I'm getting you more time with, what's his name, and in your own apartment no less.”

  “His name is Lo,” Steve informed. “And him being in my apartment every day isn't the problem. My inability to understand and converse with him is.”

  “Why can't you talk to this… Lo again?” Tony pried, having not been let in on the whole story. “And Lo, is that short for something? Logan, Lorne, Lonny?”

  “I don't know because even if I asked, I wouldn't know the answer,” Steve sighed. “Look, Lo is mute alright? He can hear, but he can't talk.”

  “Wow, that sucks. Wait…...actually, I see no problem there. A bit of an attribute really.”

  “No what sucks is he talks by using sign language and I still don't know enough to have even a rudimentary conversation with the guy.”

  “Hey, it's not for lack of trying,” Clint chimed in, as he rapidly pressed the controller button with his thumbs. Cursing a bit when the figure on the screen didn't react the way he'd hoped.

  “No, and I'm grateful, really. It's just… frustrating.”

  “I get it,” Tony chirped, much to Steve's surprised. “And your problem is that you didn't come to me first.”

  Steve just eyed him questioningly as Tony left to go to the lab, returning a few minutes later with what appeared to be a pair of glasses. He placed them carefully on Steve's face, eyeing them as though making certain they fit perfectly.

  “Tony, I'm not blind,” Steve complained. “I can see his hands fine, I just don't know what he's saying with them.”

  Tony straightened up ignoring Rogers protest. “Jarvis, you got the program calibrated.”

  “Installed and complete sir,” the AI chimed in.

  “Clint, humor me,” Stark directed. “Throw Captain Skeptical here some signs he doesn't know.”

  Clint shrugged, pausing the game and suddenly his hands were a flurry of motion.

  “Stark's lost it but you do look good in glasses. Maybe it'll finally get you laid.” Came a masculine computer’s voice in Steve's ear, resonating from the earpiece of the glasses.

  Steve's face lit up with wonder. “Tony, these are amazing!” He crowed before playfully slugging Clint on the arm. “And don't be so crude?”

  “See, only one genius in this town,” Stark said smiling smugly as Steve was in his feet and heading excitedly back to his apartment. He could finally hold real conversations with Lo this was so great!!

**************

  Tony watched as his AI dug deeper into the computer's hard drive. The figures and numbers flitting across the screen before him in endless lines. He'd long since fixed the waterboarding by tea incident, but had come across something far too curious to let slide.

  “Another one noted sir,” the AI announced as it paused on the feed.

  “That makes 12 bugs, all from the same source?”Tony asked curiously.

  “It would appear so sir. Shall I keep looking.”

  “Yes Jarvis,” Stark informed his mind puzzling over the information. “It seems that somebody is keeping very close tabs on our new friend Lo and I want to know who and why.”


	7. Chapter 7

  Loki had to check in with his employer once a week. He hated this, despised feeling as though he were on a leash. However, meeting Steven was making his time here much easier. Helping to make this leash seem not so short after all, and it was very much preferable to the alternative.

  Steven had an employer himself that he reported to, often getting called away randomly during the day while Loki worked, so none of this was abnormal.

  He waited patiently just inside the foyer until the other man finally appeared. “Ah, Loki, right on time. Come have some tea while I gather your next assignment.”

  Loki offered the man a friendly smile as he followed him into his living chambers. You couldn't really say that this man saved his life, however he did provide him a new one, here on Midgard, tucked away safely and shielded from even Heimdall’s prying eyes. He had also taught him how to speak with his hands and the basics to navigating this realm. Though there was much he still didn't know, he was leaning.

  Steven was a great resource as well, though gleaning information from him was somewhat limited. But it was getting easier, the other man was determined to learn how to communicate. Loki smiled sipping his tea as he thought about how Steven's face always got so worried whenever he didn't understand something he'd signed. As if Loki would get offended by his plight and take off. Little did he know that he looked completely adorable during those times and it was all the former God could do to resist kissing those pouty, plush lips of his.

  “Penny for your thoughts?” his employer asked returning with a large musty volume.

  “Is that all they're worth here?” Loki signed a bit wryly. Whether or not he was serious, the other man couldn't tell, but he often knew more than he let on.

  “Your thoughts, perhaps. However, your knowledge is worth far more,” the man said placing an envelope of cash on top of the volume as he handed it over. “Now take your time with that. I shall see you next week.”

  Loki didn't look in the envelope, he knew what it was and tucked it away. He did however peek in the book curiously as he got to his feet, nodding as he recognized the language and saw himself out.

*******

  Lo eyed Steve curiously as he entered his apartment and set the old tome next to the laptop where he could transfer the translations. “Those are new,” he remarked being sure to keep it short so Steve could understand.

  “Yes they are, and they're the greatest invention ever,” Steve said nearly thrumming with excitement. “Lo, these glasses translate sign language!! Can you believe it?!”

  “No.” Lo signed raising one eyebrow skeptically.

  “Well hit me with something more complicated than that,” Steve urged, stepping back to watch closely.

  “Well, in all honesty, they frame your face quite handsomely and I have the sudden urge to take you into your inner chambers and explore your more carnal knowledge,” Lo said crossing his arms expectedly afterwards, the slightest of playful smirks pulling up on one side of his mouth.

  “Wow, uh thank you Lo,” Steve said blushing just a bit as he rubbed the back of his neck. He hadn't expected a compliment like that, or such a suggestion. “Though perhaps we can get to know each other a bit better before moving activities to the uh, inner chambers.”

  Lo’s eyes went suddenly wide as he realized that Steven had understood everything and he clasped both hands over his mouth in horror as if they had emitted from there. Suddenly terribly afraid that he'd offended his new friend, a gesture Rogers found instantly adorable.

  “Hey hey it's okay,” Steve chuckled going to him and pulling one of his friend's hands down. “I'm flattered, really and it's not the first time someone offered to take me to the inner Chambers, though they never worded it quite like that. “ He assured him as he lead him over to the couch to talk.

 *******

  Steve was in heaven, he and Lo sat facing each other on the sofa, actually conversing. They talked about books they'd read, about the city and places in it they'd been. Lo started hesitantly, almost as though unsure of himself or his words, but the longer they talked, the more relaxed and open he became.

  That next week, they conversed a lot, Lo had a lot of questions and his growing openness and curiosity was so endearing. Once he found out Steve wouldn't tease him or berate him for things he didn't understand, he began to ask more about things. Though admittedly, they had to use the Google on several items that even Rogers didn't know the answer to.

   Lo even asked about the list Steve was always adding to, surprising him that he also wasn't familiar with such movies or music. Another big score as now he'd possibly be experiencing the things with someone else for the first time and thankfully not getting the usual disdain or reply of shock ‘how could you NOT have seen those.” It was such a breath of fresh air not to have someone constantly spouting off pop culture references that he didn't get, or looking at him in pity if he didn't understand how something worked.The guy could have very well been frozen on ice for 70 years much like Rogers had.

  Often Lo would text him questions throughout the night as well, long after their mundane texts have ended. Steve would wake to see them the wee hours the morning after whatever nightmare had interrupted his sleep. Some could be seen as normal for anyone foreign to this country. Where is Idaho? Is the entire place merely used for farming potatoes? Why are there so many different brands of jeans when they all basically make the same product? Why does this poppity ping machine make the plate hot but not the food? It took him awhile to figure out that Lo meant the microwave.

  Steve got a chuckle out of most of these, always unsure as to the subject matter that even lead to the questions. Usually it's from a book he's reading, but sometimes he throws some real zingers in that has Steve thinking over the answer late into the night. Your children's rhymes for nursery age younglings is quite disturbing. Did you know that in Humpty Dumpty, they never once said he was an egg? So why is it so easily assumed he was? And why are so many about death? Or one that Steve repeated to Stark the next day, did you know that don't you dare is an acceptable conjunction in your language, but do not you dare is not. Tony had just looked at him with a scowl as though Steve was trying to pull a fast one on him.


	8. Chapter 8

  Steve couldn't believe it. Their first date, he'd finally gotten the courage up to ask and now here he was sitting across from the most beautiful man he'd ever seen, in his favorite Italian restaurant, just sitting here looking over his menu.As in literally constantly peeking over there top edge of his menu to take in the man before him. He just couldn't keep his eyes off of him. Lo was dressed in a dark suit, matching dark shirt, no tie. Normally Rogers didn't care for all black in dressing, but on Lo it made his alabaster skin glow and his green eyes seemed so vivid that they were like two shining jewels. How was that eye color even possible?

  His partner was looking over the menu carefully, his brow furrowing in thought as he did, making Steve wonder what his tastes would be. Would he be more of a spaghetti guy, or chicken Marsala perhaps? Their eyes met as Lo looked up, catching his gaze, a soft smile spreading across his lips as he closed his menu and set it down.

  “Any idea what you might like?” Steve asked as if that was the only reason he'd been watching his date.

  “What would you recommend?” Lo signed back, waiting patiently for Steve's answer.

  “Oh well,” Steve stammered a bit, brought back from wandering thoughts by the unexpected question and quickly refocusing on his menu. “Everything's good here, but uh, you can't go wrong with lasagna.” He suggested raising his eyes again to meet the gentle green ones still fixed upon him, feeling his own lips spreading into a stupidly besotted grin and unable to stop them.

  “Then I shall try this lasagna,” Lo replied before taking a sip of his water. Right, he could check Italy off s one of the places Lo definitely wasn't from.

  Steve ordered and they made small talk while they awaited the food. Nobody seemed to recognize him with the glasses on, which he found passing strange, but the anonymity of it helped him to relax and enjoy just being in Lo’s company. As far as dates go, this one was going perfectly…. until it suddenly wasn't. Steve felt his phone buzzing urgently in his pocket and pulled it out with a frown. Tony rarely ever contacted him, unless it was business, which it was.

  "No, no, no, no, no,” Steve swore as he looked at the brief cryptic message. This could Not be happening, not now of all times. Rogers sighed and closed his eyes, holding the phone against his forehead as he collected his thoughts, it was what it was. His work had to come first.

  “Lo, I am so, so, sorry,” Steve said honestly, opening his eyes to see his partner's watching him questioningly. “It's a work emergency, I have to go. “ He explained getting to his feet and digging out some cash to lay on the table to pay for the dinner he wasn't going to get to eat.

  He'd yet to have the discussion about what he actually did for work with Lo, which only made this entire ordeal more awkward as he really didn't have time to explain it now. The other man just smiled at him and gave him a gentle touch of his hand as Steve was setting down the money.

  “It is fine,” Lo signed telling him it was alright, even though Steve knew it most definitely wasn't fine. This wasn't even in the same neighborhood as fine. This was their first official date and he was blowing it because of work.

  “I'll make it up to you, I swear,” he said giving Lo a quick kiss to the forehead before turning to rush out the door. And wow, did he really just do that? Well, even more to be addressed later as there was no taking it back now.

  Lo got the waiter's attention after Steve left, typing out that he'd like to take the food home with him on his phone and showing it to the servant man. Then taking the bag of food as it was delivered, and paying with the money Steven had left before heading home.

****

  Loki was curious and thinking over as to what kind of work Steven did that would warrant him having to leave this late at night, when a fire truck’s siren caught his attention as it passed down the street. That certainly seemed feasible, perhaps Steven was one of these fire extinguishers. It would explain the random work at odd hours.

  He pulled out his phone to send Steven a message, the man had seemed extra stressed that he was having to leave. Loki was used to his dinners being cut short by his own family emergencies, some realm that needed defending against Norns knew what. This was not as big of an issue to him as it seemed to be to his friend. He wanted to relieve some of that stress, assure him that all was indeed well.

  No sooner has he pulled it out though, than it was suddenly snatched from his hand. His instincts were fast as ever, immediately grasping the wrist of the human that dared take his device from him. Unfortunately the human was so surprised that he simply dropped it. Loki quickly reached to catch it with his other hand, but that meant dropping the food he was carrying, which slowed down his hand just enough to miss it, wincing as he heard the dreaded crack as it landed face down on the sidewalk.

  He looked up, feeling hate searing through him. He wanted to crush this human, break his puny wrist and throw him into traffic. But he couldn't, part of his agreement to his being allowed to stay here was that he could do no harm to any humans. No matter what. With great lament he let the human go, the man running away quickly as Loki knelt down to pick up his phone, turning it over to frown at the shattered glass screen. Such ridiculously fragile devices.

  He took a deep breath and let it out in a huff as he recollected himself. This was unfortunate, but at best inconvenient. He would just have to get another of these infernal rectangles from his employer and be more aware that the humans apparently liked to steal them. He then looked at the food now spilled on the sidewalk and sighed heavily. Steven would certainly still be expecting his meal when Loki next saw him and now it was no better than dog food. This just wasn't his night. Stuffing the now useless device in his jacket pocket he returned to the restaurant to purchase two new orders of lasagna.

*********

  Steve arrived home late that night, worn out both physically and mentally. Not so much from the battle, but more from the stress that he'd completely flubbed his first date with the only man he'd had real interest in in ages. He had sent him an apology text after he'd cleaned up and changed back at the tower, though it was more like an apology anthology. Stating numerous times how sorry he was and that he'd make it up to Lo if the guy would just give him one more chance. That was about two hours ago and he'd yet to get a reply, Lo always had his phone on him and usually replied within minutes. He'd definitely flubbed hard this time.

  He headed to his fridge to get some water and tried to change his train of thought. Perhaps he hadn't flubbed as hard as he thought. Maybe Lo was just sleeping, it was awfully late. He struggled with himself, wanting to send one more text, wishing him a goodnight, but decided to forgo it. He didn't want to accidentally wake the other man on top of messing up their date.


	9. Chapter 9

  Steve awoke far earlier than usual, but it was okay. He had much to accomplish this morning. While out on his morning run, he picked up some flowers. Guys could give each other flowers, right? He actually debated on roses but decided flowers to be safer.

  Then he sent Lo a text. ‘Hey text me when you're up, I'll take you to breakfast.’ he made sure it went, getting the message sent chime, before he rushed home to clean up.

  However, a return text never came and despite the morning hour growing later, Lo didn't appear to be coming either. He was usually there to work by 9 at the latest. By 10:30 Steve was utterly deflated. He sat with his head in his hands, staring forlornly at the glasses sitting before him on the table, wandering what he could possibly do. He didn't know where Lo lived, so couldn't go to him to apologize, and if Lo wasn't texting him back, perhaps he didn't even want to see him.

  “Shit, I shouldn't have kissed him on the head, who does that?,” Steve lamented to himself as he ran his hands down his face and flopped back on the couch. He could go to the coffee shop to look for him, but if Lo didn't want to see him, that would just create a scene. Steve had already caused his friend enough trouble, but the ache in his chest wouldn't abate. His apartment felt horribly empty and far too quiet without the other man there and his absence left Steve wondering if he'd ever see him again.

  He'd never been so thrilled to hear the knock at his door as he was that morning. Snatching up the glasses and leaping to his feet to eagerly, he crossed the living room in three giant steps to pull the door open. Not even bothering to hide his elated grin as he watched the lean man as he entered carrying an ancient looking book and a to-go carton from the Italian restaurant.

  “Lo, thank goodness,” he said sighing audibly, unable to help himself as he greeted him. Though fortunately was able to keep from hugging him despite every fiber of his being wanting to. It was possible that Lo was just there to send off his work and leave. “Look, I am so, so, sorry. I'll make it up to you, I swear, just give me a second chance. Please.”

  Lo looked at him questioningly and managed to stall him by handing him the carton of food. Steve opening it curiously to see the heaping portion of lasagna within, obviously the dinner he'd missed out on. Though he still didn't know if this was good or bad, sometimes reading Lo was so difficult. He watched the other man as he went to set the book down carefully by the computer, freeing up his hands to talk and looking at the flowers in the vase sitting before the laptop with a smile.

  “These are nice,” Lo signed, his palms sliding smoothly across each other then continuing on to brace on the table as he leaned forward to smell them.

  “They're for you,” Steve said carefully, moving over to join him by the table. “Oh Lo, please don't be mad at me. I can explain.”

  “I'm not mad Steven,” Lo signed looking at Rogers thoughtfully. “Why ever would you think such things and what's with the apologies? I told you last night it was fine and it is.”

  “But I sent you texts,” Steve explained now equally confused. “And you never responded.”

  Lo’s face suddenly went from curious to disgruntled “I apologise Steven, I could not respond to your correspondence as some insolent mortal attempted to take my phone.” Producing said device to show it's now shattered and lifeless screen.

  Steve was torn between being shocked that his partner had nearly had his phone stolen after he'd left him alone, and laughing at his oft strange vernacular. He settled for somewhere in the middle at relief that all his worrying had been for naught and closed what little distance was between them, setting his own food down and enveloping the other man in a huge hug. Lo returning it easily making him relax even more than his words ever could. Lo, it turned out, gave the best hugs,leading with his chest, full on, strong arm grasp, holding hugs that you felt all the way to your soul. Rogers instantly decided there would need to be many more of these in his future.

  “Oh I'm so sorry that happened to you Lo, I should've been there,” he said only releasing him after a while reluctantly. It felt so good to hold the other man close to him, but any longer and it would become questionably awkward. “I'll see if maybe Tony can fix this for you.” He said taking the shattered device.

  “Well, let's hope he's better with these than he is with laptops,” Lo quipped wryly, and that one remark instantly relieved any further tension that may be lingering about. Steve couldn't help but to chuckle at it. “Though I do not hold much hope in this endeavor. My employer informed me that I would have to purchase a replacement.”

  Loki had been a bit put off by that, but he was supposed to be adapting to life here on Earth. This, he was informed, was part of that adapting. He had no idea where to even purchase a replacement device and was hoping Steven could help in this task, but if his friend could repair this one, then that would be a far better solution overall.

  “Your employer?” Steve repeated a bit surprised that his phone had been provided by his job. Though it made sense as he often did recorded translations through it.

  “Yes, Steven,” Lo replied once again eying him curiously. “Where did you believe that I was all morning?”

  “I ..” Steve sighed, his shoulders slumping as his hand raked through his hair, recalling his stress that morning and now feeling foolish for even thinking what he'd thought. “Shit, I thought you were upset about me leaving and that maybe you didn't want to see me anymore. I was afraid that I'd messed this all up.”

  Lo closed the distance between them and held Steve's face in one hand, his long fingers resting on his neck as he smiled warmly at him. Such an odd gesture, yet one that seemed to calm every fiber of Steve's being with the intimacy of it. He half expected a kiss, but instead his friend took his hand back to speak with him. He wasn’t sure whether to be disappointed in that or thankful that he could still save their first kiss for something special.

  “Steven,” Lo signed. “I have forgiven far greater slights in my past then merely being called away during dinner. “

  “I know, but it was our date.”

  “Then we shall have another of these dates,” Lo responded leaving him to move around to sit by his laptop to begin work.

  Steve just shook his head. His friend made it all seem so simple, so easy. My gosh, how did he ever get so lucky. Though his wording had him wondering a bit if Lo even understood what these dates meant. Perhaps they were called something different where he was from. A discussion for another time though. For now he could just relax and enjoy the other man being back in his apartment.

  “Thank you, Lo,” he said, going and kissing him on the head because well, he'd already done it once and the guy didn't seem to mind. And it wasn't as intimate as on the lips would be. He'd save that for a non flubbed date. Keep it special. Who kissed people on the head? Steven Rogers did, that's who, and by golly he didn't regret it one iota.

******

  “Really Steve,” Tony frowned at the device that was now sitting on his workbench between them. “An Apple? And here I thought I could trust you.”

  “Very funny,” Steve replied flatly. “It's not mine, it's my friend's. “

  “Your not boyfriend, laptop friend?” Tony inquired with just a hint of growing curiosity.

  “The same,” Rogers replied. “Though he might become my boyfriend if I could get through a date without being called away.”

  “I'll inform all the world's evils to take a break then, for the sake of your virginity.”

  “Can you fix it or not?” Steve asked impatiently. He had other things he wanted to take care of today that didn't include standing here talking in circles with Tony.

  “Oh ye of little faith,” Stark returned going back to whatever it was he'd been working on when Steve came in that morning.

  “Well, you still have his laptop,” Rogers reminded.

  “And you're welcome by the way. “

  Steve just shook his head and turned to leave. “Yeah, well, maybe we can get the phone back sometime this century.”

  Tony waited until Steve had left and smiled. Oh yes, he'd definitely get a phone back to Steve's curious new friend. But maybe just not this one.

  “Jarvis, send Happy to the Apple store.”

  “As you wish sir.”


	10. Chapter 10

  Loki felt the cold bite of jagged edge of the broken Bifrost digging into his shoulder blades. Cutting through his armor easily and into his flesh as he wrestled with his brother. No, Thor wasn't really his brother, never had been. And the worst of it was, they knew and never told him. Kept him in the dark this entire time. Just another one of Odin's relics to be used or tossed aside as he saw fit.

  Loki pushed against Mjolnir's handle as Thor pushed it down further upon him. The weight of it crushing his chest, squeezing the air from his lungs. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't....

  Loki sat up gasping for air, one hand immediately going to his bare chest as he sucked in great gulps of air. He wasn't on the Bifrost anymore, he was just in his apartment, where Thor and Odin wouldn't be finding him anytime soon, hopefully. If his employer kept their word anyway.

  Slowly he dragged himself out of the bed and shuffled to the bathroom, splashing cold water on his face to wash away the last of the dream. However, it wasn't just a dream, he knew that. He'd lived it and was now forced to relive it every night. Turning slightly he regarded the jagged scar running down his back over one shoulder blade in the mirror. The other side had one just like it as well, scars from where the Bifrost had tore into his flesh during the struggle, it's magic leaving it's trace in his skin as a stark reminder. As if the nightmares hadn't been enough.

************

  It didn’t take long before Steve had the answer to help with what he considered a flubbed date.

  “I got us two tickets to see the Mets,” He announced eagerly.

  “Who are these Mets?” Lo asked curiously. “Are they a traveling play?”

  “A traveling what?” Rogers asked, then remembered that Lo wasn't from here and this was not that crazy. Though now he almost wished he had purchased play tickets instead as the other man seemed to light up at the thought. “No, Lo, they're a baseball team. It's a sport. Have you never watched baseball?”

  “I have not seen this sportsball,” Lo returned. “Am I to assume it's played using a ball of some sort?”

  The sarcasm was not lost on Rogers,despite being signed rather than voiced, but he just smiled and shook his head. Lo could be quite the character sometimes. As it was, he spent the bus ride to the stadium, explaining the pertinents of a baseball game so that when they finally arrived, Lo could at least grasp rudimentary basics. Pointing out the different base locations as they entered the stadium, Steve making certain he could also discern between the teams.

  “Just so I'm clear,” Lo said as they took their seats. “Those are the good guys and those are the bad guys.”

  “There's really no good or bad guys, Lo,” Steve replied chuckling at the idea. “It's just a game.”

  Lo nodded, but he knew from experience that nothing was ever just a game. The humans around him only supported that in how energetically they cheered or voiced their displeasure throughout this ‘game’, but Steven appeared to be thoroughly enjoying himself, so Lo focused and attempted to find the enjoyment himself. The strange chants at the lead of certain key notes played over the speakers, everyone joining in the rather childish song during an apparent break in action. Even the racious cheers whenever somebody recognized their face on the giant viewing screen, it was all very different though at the same time quite similar to their gladiator type feats of strength back on Asgard.

  However, most of the pleasure was to be found in watching his partner's enthusiasm at the game. He was so open in his joy that it was quite infectious, causing Lo to smile just watching the other man. So passionate he was, and rightly so as Steven had explained that he'd been a fan of this game since his days of youth.

 

  Steve had never thought he'd find somebody just as lost here as he was, but apparently wherever Lo came from, it was nothing like this. His now open curiosity at everything was a delight in itself. However his biggest surprise came that day when he returned from concessions with bottled waters and hot dogs for them to eat.Lo just looked at the plastic bottle curiously before holding it out to Steve.

  “How do I access it?” he asked once Steve had freed his hands.

  Steve paused, Lo had a funny way of talking, or maybe it was just the translation program, everything was always so proper sounding. But he could see the guy's embarrassment at having to ask.

  “We do not have such things where I am from.” Lo added with such sheepishness that Steve had to fight the urge to hug him hard.

  “Oh, sorry,” Steve said taking the bottle and smiling gently at Lo’s admission reminding him off his foreign roots. He wondered what accent he would have? Was he Russian perhaps? Middle Eastern? What country didn't have plastic water bottles. A third world one possibly, or perhaps an island. A Spanish accent perhaps, though he'd think Lo would have at least a bit of a tan. “You twist the cap, like this.” He said demonstrating carefully and handing it back. “Don't worry, it used to throw me for quite the loop as well. Bottles were all glass back in my day. The thing is, well it's complicated, but I'm not really from here either.”

  Lo took the bottle and twisted the cap on and off a couple of times before taking a drink, nodding in affirmation of Steve's words, yet not asking him to elaborate. Just taking it as the honest truth, despite Steve obviously sounding like he was from here. Steve smiled and relaxed further, deciding to follow Lo’s lead and just go with it. That would be a conversation for another day maybe.

  “Thank you Steven,” Lo said carefully replacing the cap and setting it aside. Then frowning at the cylinder of meat that Steve was offering him decorated with two neat lines some sort of bright red and yellow jelly substance.

  “It's a hot dog, Lo,” Steve assured the other man as he held the food out to him. “It's delicious, just try it.”

  Lo eyed the object curiously, but didn't want to seem ungrateful. Holding it carefully and planning in his head how best to approach it before delicately taking a bite.

  “Good, huh?” Steve beamed taking a big bite of his own hot dog.

  Lo shook his head in disagreement and handed the hot dog back. “Tell me,” he signed after he had managed to somehow swallow the bite only by chasing it with copious amounts of water. “Is it the chemical aftertaste that you find so appealing,or is that just a bonus?”

  “Wha… Really?” Steve looked down at the dogs questioningly. He was surprised that Loki didn't find them as delicious as he did. “How can you think that, they're great! Look, you didn't even get a large enough bite to try the ketchup and mustard.”

  “I think I'll pass on ingesting any more tubed meat, thank you,” Lo declined as politely as possible.

  Steve just shrugged and took a big bite as if he could sway his friend by example. Though tubed meat was a description that was now firmly etched into his brain.

  “Well, unfortunately there's not many choices here on food,” Steve explained after he'd swallowed his bite. “I'm telling you, you're missing out.”

  “I highly doubt that,” Lo replied smiling at his stubborn partner as he stepped past him. “I shall go acquire something more suitable. Thank you.”

  “Wait, I'll go with you,” Steve offered, not wanting to smother the other guy, but also not wanting to leave him alone in this strange place and really, he should have thought more about Lo’s dietary habits, he just hadn't thought he'd be so picky. He usually took Steve's suggestions on food without question. Though come to think of it, he'd never really seen Lo eat any processed foods.

  “I think I can survive food acquisition without harm,” Lo assured him with a gentle smile. “It is not as though I have a phone for anyone to attempt to steal.”

  Rogers just smiled and shook his head as he watched his friend head up the steps towards the concessions area,and wow, was he ever glad he had suggested Lo wear jeans and a t-shirt today, because that ass in those jeans was definitely a gift from the heavens. Also those legs, just holy Toledo how long were they anyway? Yes, there definitely needed to be more jeans and t-shirt days in both their futures. Steve quickly adjusted the glasses and turned back to watch the game, enjoying his hot dog and hot thoughts as he awaited his friend's return.

  Steve finished both hot dogs as he waited for Lo to return…. and waited…. and waited. The concession lines must be extremely long. He was beginning to feel quite guilty about not going for him as his friend was missing one heck of a game. He turned for probably the hundredth time to glance up the stairs, debating on whether he should go looking for him, to finally see his friend returning down the stairs towards him, munching happily on an apple. An Apple? Really? Where had he even gotten such at the ballpark?

  Absently, he registered the crack of the bat down in the field and heard the crowd scream, sensing everyone around him rising in their seats and turning to see what the uproar was all about. Only to turn and spot the ball heading straight for his face seconds too late to do anything about it. Steve flinched, closing his eyes as his body prepared for the impending impact. So it was, he didn't see the hand that suddenly shot out inches in front of his nose, catching the baseball neatly right in front of his face, but he heard the audible smack as it did. Thinking at first it had to be the sound of the ball hitting his face, but despite his quick healing abilities, he wasn't impervious to pain, and that should have definitely hurt.

  Opening his eyes he saw Lo now standing beside him, looking down at the baseball he was now holding with a frown. Then his friend turned and started storming purposefully down the steps. Steve rushed forward catching him by the shoulders, still bewildered by what had transpired. Did Lo really just catch a baseball with his bare hands? That must have really smarted.

  “Whoa Lo, where are you going?” He asked turning the other man by his shoulders, he could see anger clearly evident on his face. He could also hear everyone talking around them about Lo’s remarkable catch. This needed diffusing fast or they were going to be the center of a lot of unwanted attention. Or rather he'd be recognized as Captain America and he'd be the one with the unwanted attention thus ruining yet another date.

  Lo handed Steve the ball along with his apple to clear his hands as he fumed. “They fired a ball directly at your face. I will not let this stand!”

  Steve glanced up and saw they were on the overhead cam, the announcer replaying the action shot where Lo reached out and neatly caught the ball seconds before impact. Damn the guy had some great reaction time.

  “Lo, Lo,” Steve tried to distract him catching his hand and looking it over for damage. It wasn't even red. The ball must've scrubbed off quite a bit of speed before he caught it. “They didn't fire it at my face, it was an accident. “

  He glanced up again to see their current conversation being put on display and frowned. Time to think quick. He spotted a young boy sitting nearby, only about 8 or 9 years old and got an idea. He handed the ball back to Lo and pulled the brim of his own cap down to hide his face a bit more.

  “Lo, go give the ball to that boy over there, and then meet me at the top of the stairs,” He directed firmly hoping his friend would do as asked.

  Lo knew an order when he heard one, the command in Steven's voice causing his stomach to flip a bit excitedly at the power it belied. Though he oft questioned following directions, he had no reason to second guess this man, so he did as asked.

  Steve paused at the top of the steps and turned back to watch Lo doing as requested. “Oh thank Goodness,” he whispered to himself as the young boy’s face lit up at the gift, making it appear as though this had been Lo’s intention all along by storming down the steps, and it was now the boy’s face on the overhead screen and not Steve's or Lo’s. Lo came up to join him and Steve handed him back his apple, quickly ushering him away with a hand gently pressing into his friend's back.

********

  “So who won this sportsball game?” Lo asked as he sat beside him on the train.

  “Uh, I don't know,” Steve answered honestly. “It wasn't really over yet.”

  “Then why did we leave?”

  “Because you catching that ball suddenly brought us a lot of attention,” Steve explained then quickly added. “Not that I didn't appreciate it. Wow, you have some fast reflexes.”

  “Oh, you're right,” Lo said frowning a bit. “I would not want to be under the attentions of everyone there. Apologies, I did not mean to ruin our date.”

  “You didn't ruin anything Lo,” Steve assured him, looping an arm around his shoulders and pulling him close and placing a gentle kiss to his temple. “There will be plenty more sportsball games we can see. I do have one question though, just where did you get that apple from?”

  Lo smiled as he recounted how he'd spotted the motherly female in the section below them that had smuggled in fruit for her offspring. Lo had paid her generously for one shiny red apple and both parties were happier for the exchange as the woman could now treat her kids to this tubed meat that everyone was so fond of, and Lo now had something more suitable to his own discerning palate. Steve just smiled and shook his head at his friend. Life was definitely turning out to be far more interesting now that Lo was in it.

  “Lo, I really like you,” Steve began unsure just how to say what was on his mind and not have it sound ridiculous. “Like a lot.”

  “So you've said over the mechanical messenger,” Lo replied smiling patiently.

  “What? Oh yes, over texts. I did say that, didn't I,” Steve said taking a breath, it was silly to be this nervous. Lo had already told him he liked him as well. Why was he making this such a big deal? “Anyway, I'd like to become more than just friends, maybe see where this goes, but I haven't done this for a very long time and, well, I'd really like to just take things slow.”

  Lo was quiet beside him, causing Steve to lean forward to peer into his face curiously. “What do you think?” He asked a bit nervously.

  “I think,” Lo began signing. “That anyone would be a fool to turn you down and that I should not deserve such a chance, and yet here we are. I shall let you lead the way Steven, you may go as slow as you desire.”

  Steve sighed audibly with relief and hugged Lo tighter to him, “Thank you Lo. You've no idea how happy that makes me.”

  “Just one condition though,” Lo continued. “You'll never make me ingest more of that tubed meat.”

  “You got it,” Steve chuckled, kissing his partner on the temple, because, well, he could.

 

 

********

 

  Tony stood looking down at the two devices sitting on his desk. Both nearly identical except shattered glass on the right one and Both plugged in to his computers as Jarvis ran the mirroring program. Soon they would be identical to all but the most discerning eye. As the program ran, Stark ignored the now familiar bug, no shocker there, whoever was watching his laptop was also watching his phone conversations. Instead he perused the text history thinking he might need tested for diabetes after this. Really Steve, dropping the L-bomb so early in this supposed non relationship? Though it seemed to work for the guy, go figure.

  The rest of the texts borderlined between oddly curious questions, to some that Tony himself would still be thinking about hours later, 'Did Yankee Doodle name the feather, hat, town, or his pony Macaroni?' Though more often than not, they consisted of nauseatingly light flirting. Not a boyfriend his arse.

  The only other communication on the device were texts with dates and times. All from the same number. One which Jarvis was running a search on for more information. As soon as he could figure that out, then he was certain he would have the answer to who was behind all these bugs.

 

*****

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Macaroni was slang for someone trying to act like they're fancy and in fashion but really just a trashy peasant that thinks they're better than everyone so technically the hat. ;-)


	11. Chapter 11

 

  Loki sighed as he stared down his empty place. Steven's apartment was so much more cozy, so much more like home. Though it was most likely because Steven was in it that made it feel like such. Never before had he felt such adoration from another man, one that didn't want access to either the crown he formerly wore, or the title that went with it. Even without his silver tongue he'd managed to glean the attraction of clearly a God among men. Perhaps he should have been silent and saved his tongue more often.

  No, it was obvious Steven was attracted to him for him. It was so refreshing that it was near addictive. He wanted nothing more than to spend every waking hour near the handsome human and soak in his quiet charms, though he could tell Steven was reserved, sometimes almost shy about his attraction. Loki would have to allow his new friend to take the lead and set the pace. For now anyway.

  Just thinking about him brought such a huge smile to Loki's face. The urge to text him was nearly overwhelming, if only he'd possessed such a device to allow him to do that. The urge to just go to his abode  even more so, but it was still dark out. Even if Loki didn't fully have a grasp on Midgardian time he knew it was early yet, and how could you really when they were constantly changing it. Going forward an hour, jumping back an hour. Only humans could think you could squeeze extra daylight out of a day by changing numbers on a clock.

   He derailed that train of thought by running a little self diagnosis, the scars itched, but would never be gone. He couldn't erase damage inflicted by magical items. As for his own magic, it seemed nearly fully healed now, though he wouldn't know for certain until he really used it. That was a huge plus and technically his employer hadn't forbade him from using magic on himself. He certainly seemed like a logical man. Clearly he would understand how important a good night's sleep would be, and after this last nightmare awakening him into this ungodly hour, Loki just couldn't take it anymore. He'd surely go insane with having to relive those moments over and over. So while sleep without dreaming was empty and still not as fulfilling, it was far better than the alternative, and hopefully that night he'd get the rest he so desperately sought. Still, after immediately after he cast the dream blocker spell, he had waited nervously for the sorcerer to show up. His legs jittering restlessly as each minute passed without sight of him until he finally convinced himself that it had been alright.

*********

   “Hey, what countries don't use bottled water?” Steve asked Tony conversationally. It was early, really early, but Tony had been pulling an all nighter and texted Rogers early to let him know the phone was ready. Well, a phone anyway, not that Steve needed to know it was a clone. Steve had also wanted to check up on the laptop anyway, not that he was in any hurry to get it back. Though he had promised Lo that it would be fixed soon.

  “Really shitty ones,” Stark replied absently while he worked on his suit. “Why do you even ask?”

  “Well Lo isn't from here,” Steve responded with a shrug, “And I haven't gotten around to asking where he's from. “

  “Because you're so busy doing other things hopefully in the bedroom?”

  “No,” Steve replied flatly giving Stark a hefty frown. “I thought it'd be more fun to guess, you know?. That and we've been so busy talking about, well everything else. He's just as out of touch as I am here. I tell ya, I wish I would have run into him when I first woke up. It's so nice to find a kindred spirit. You know, he didn't even know what the Google was? I actually taught him something about technology. Me!”

  “No!!,” Tony gasped sarcastically, though thinking to the laptop and all the bugs he'd found, plus numerous blocked websites, over half the internet. It was like some sort of freakish parental control was on it. “What did you say your boyfriend does again?”

  “Translations,” Steve said his brain not catching Tony's prying interest as he thought about the person in question. Those bright green eyes, that smile that could be blindingly dazzling in its fullness, which was still a bit of a rare sight, but gradually becoming more the norm. How he had been so careful about what he said, or how he worded things at first until each day, Steve brought him more and more out of his shell.

  “What language?”

  “Well, last week it was Mandarin I think,” Steve said with a shrug. “I've no idea what his current assignment is. Could be Latin. It's certainly no language I recognize. “

  “Uh huh, and how many languages does he know?” Tony asked, his mind instantly going to espionage and spies. That would explain all the bugs. Except they weren't the typical FBI bugs, FBI usually had multiple sources, branches if you will for individual bugs. These were all from the same company and he was just itching to find out who.

  “You know, I'm not really sure,” Rogers chuckled shaking his head. “I asked him once and I thought he said all of them, maybe I'll ask again now that I have the glasses.”

  “You do that, and in the meantime, perhaps I can finally meet this guy before you two elope,” Stark teased earning him a scowl from the large blond. “How about dinner and drinks on me tonight? I'll invite Clint too, let him meet the whole gang.”

  “Sure, I'll see what he says,” Steve replied straightening up a bit as he got ready to head home. “He should be on his way soon anyway. The guys a pretty early riser.”


	12. Chapter 12

 

  Lo had been hesitant about agreeing to meet Steve's friends, until Rogers informed him that Clint was the one who had been teaching him sign language to begin with. Still, he could see his friend's tension as they approached the club. The doorman was told to expect them and Steve braced himself as the doors opened and they were blasted with the loud music from inside. It was like being hit with a wall of heat, and noise, and chaos. Rogers loathed these places, but Tony always insisted on meeting here when they weren't in the tower.

  He went to step forward and felt a firm hand tug on his arm. Turning he saw Lo’s face, a mask of extreme apprehension as he shook his head and backed away. His hands moving up to cover his ears as he began hastening his retreat.

  “Whoa, hey, it's okay,” Steve said gently following after him and catching him in the middle of the street. He could sympathize, his first experience with a modern club, he'd wanted to react exactly the same.

  “I can't go in there,” Lo signed quickly, throwing concerned glances over Steve's shoulder as if the bouncer was going to come after them for not going in.

  “You know what, it's fine, we don't have to go in, okay,” Steve assured him firmly. If Lo didn't want to go in the club, then by golly they'd just have to go somewhere else. Tony would just get over it. “You wait here, I'll go in for just a minute to let Tony know, then we'll go get dinner somewhere else. Okay? “

  Lo was nodding, but his eyes were still quite wide and Steve had the strangest of notions that the guy was going to bolt away just as soon as he turned his back. The sensation so strong that it caused him glance over his shoulder several times on his way back to the doors. Lo stayed frozen to the spot, and was watching him intensely the entire time.

  When he emerged few minutes later, his heart sank. The street where he'd left Lo was now empty, making him think that perhaps he ran off after all. But then he spotted him, standing against the wall on the opposite side of the street, looking every bit like a child awaiting a scolding.

  “There he is, Hey Lo,” he called out to his friend as he lead Tony and Clint over.

  Lo raised his head and smiled as Steve approached, seeming to be relieved about seeing him again. Did he really think Steve would just leave him out here?

  Introductions were made and Tony found a relatively quiet bar just down the street for them to convene at. As they approached, Steve carefully took Lo’s hand in his, lacing their fingers together and keeping it hidden between them just in case. Not everyone was keen on two men being together, even in this day and age. Though it was New York and most people wouldn't notice anything that didn't directly interrupt their day, but he wanted to make sure Lo was comfortable with this. He also wanted to make certain his friend knew that he was there for him, that they were together i this and he could depend on him.

  Lo seemed much more relaxed about the bar than he had been with the club. Though he kept a tight grip on Steve's hand as they entered and he took in the place. Music was playing from the jukebox, but not overly loud, and a few guys on Harley shirts were playing pool off to one side. It was your typical dive bar, tall wooden tables with the expected number of carvings and gouges in their surfaces were scattered about and the entire place had the aroma of stale beer.

  “Not my usual scene, but I hear they make a mean Martini,” Tony stated as they procured a table. “You do drink, don't you Lo?”

  “I do,” Lo signed turning both hands palm up, with his index fingers pointing outwards and watching carefully to see if the man named Tony was able to understand. Unsure he turned to Steve. “Can he understand me without the glasses?”

  “Yep, you're coming in loud and clear,” Tony assured him, tapping his lightly shaded sunglasses he was wearing. “So what's your poison, beer, whiskey, tequila? Perhaps you're a vodka guy?”

  “I don't really know what those are,” Lo signed looking to Steve for some guidance. “And I certainly wouldn't agree to drink poison.”

  “Oh no, it's a figure of speech,” Steve assured him giving Tony a scowl. He'd already told him that Lo wasn't from around here. Why did he need to make him feel uncomfortable? “What kind of alcoholic beverage do you prefer?”

  Lo made a face of comprehending and thought about it for a bit before shrugging, “I like sweet drinks.”

  “Perfect, Pina colada it is,” Stark announced beckoning a waitress to place their drink orders.

  “So Lo,” Clint began hoping to ease the tension a bit. “Just how bad was Steve's sign language here before he got the magic glasses?”

  Lo chuckled and smiled at the shorter man. “He did his best.”

  “Which is the polite way of saying, it was shit,” Clint laughed clapping his friend on the back as the waitress brought the drinks and menus.

  Lo looked at his tall glass curiously and sniffed it before taking a sip. Then another bigger drink upon obviously liking it's flavor, causing Steve to laugh a bit as he took a swig of his beer. “Right so Pina colada is a win. Though maybe pace yourself a bit. “

  “Yeah, wouldn't want you to get girl drink drunk,” Clint added as he perused the menu.

  Lo just quirked an eyebrow at him questioningly, before taking another big sip and opening the menu. He looked at the double pages of unfamiliar words with a growing frown. Discreetly he nudged Rogers to get his attention. “Are there no pictures of the fare that's offered here? How do you know what to order?”

  Steve looked at his friend and recalled his own early outings. The menus so vast and some of the dishes seemed absolutely foreign, no wonder Lo looked so overwhelmed. He also recalled how Lo had asked his opinion on what to order on their date. “Why don't I order for you?” He offered taking his menu with a smile.

  “Why don't I order for all of you?” Tony chimed in as the waitress returned and he ordered the T bone specials all around. Then turned his focus back to Steve's new friend, and didn't they just look adorable with how close they were sitting. Still, as much as he wanted Steve to finally have a relationship, any relationship, this guy certainly seemed far too suspiciously different. “So, Lo, is that short for something? Logan? Lochlan maybe? London like the city?”

  Lo just smiled and shook his head at Tony with each name he rattled off, sipping away steadily at his drink until the rattle of his straw alerted him to its eventual end. Tony wasted no time in ordering him another which arrived with the food. Steve keeping an eye on his friend closely in case he needed assistance with well, anything really. Embarrassingly they hadn't been out to eat much together yet, mostly ordering delivery so Lo could work without much interruption. Though now he wondered if maybe Lo was just apprehensive about eating out with the unfamiliar menus. Well, he'd certainly work to help change that now that he was aware of it.

  He was also aware how Lo eagerly ate his salad, foregoing the dressing, curiously enough. Perhaps where he was from, they didn't have dressing either. He also ate the baked potato that came with the meal, slathering it in butter. However he hardly touched the steak, cutting it dutifully up like the others had,but only giving it a nibble. Steve slid his fork over wordlessly and stole what was left of it off his plate with a sly wink so Lo wouldn't feel obligated to eat it.

  “Hey Lo, you play darts?” Clint asked after the dinner dishes were cleared and the small talk began dying down. Clint had spotted the board on the opposite wall and hopped up eagerly to retrieve the darts for it.

  “Now Clint,” Steve warned, knowing the game wouldn't at all be fair with Clint's excellent aim.

  “What? It's just a bit of fun,” Clint returned holding up a dart and looking at Lo. “You take the dart like this, and you try to stick it into that bulls-eye all the way down there. The small black dot in the center.” He elaborated, as he turned and let the dart fly, hitting the bulls  eye perfectly.

  Lo observed with some interest as he finished off his third drink. Steve now watching him closely as he stood to go to Clint's side, but the guy didn't waver once. Maybe the bartender wasn't putting alcohol in his drinks. That would certainly explain it. Steve finished the rest of his current beer, not worrying about his own inebriation as his metabolism prevented him from getting drunk anymore, which was a terrible downer, and awaited inevitably to tell Lo he did a good job anyway.

  However, Lo took the dart, eyeing it closely and giving it a little flip in his hand. Was he testing the weight of it? That was certainly curious. He then let it fly, hitting the bulls-eye snug up against Clint's dart. Steve turned to Tony and they both raised their eyebrows in surprise.

  Clint however seemed more than pleased, crowing “Yessss! He does know how to play. Alright alright, that was probably beginner's luck.”

  Steve and Tony watched the two go head to head for the next hour. Throwing dart after dart, hitting bulls-eye, after bulls-eye, after bulls-eye, even upping the anti by turning first to the side, then covering each other's eyes. It was unbelievable and Steve was truly impressed in his friends skill.

  The only time Lo missed his mark was when Steve got up to go to the restroom. The tall man glancing at his retreating butt and missing the center by just an inch.

  “That's okay,” Clint assured him, patting him on the shoulder as that marked the final game and his own success at beating him. “You're not the first one to get distracted by the super booty.”

  Lo had been taking a long drink of his newly refilled Pina colada and merely smirked around his straw at Clint's remark.

  “Oh, you guys are done?” Steve asked as he returned to the table. “Who won?”

  “Clint,” Tony informed. “By an ass.”

  “By a what?” Steve was certain he hadn't heard him correctly.

  “I'll fill you in later,” Tony said giving his friend a gentle slap on the arm. “Locke? Loretto? I know Lou?”

  Lo crinkled his nose and just shook his head at the other man. He'd never guess his full name. Humans, he thought shaking his head.

  “If you girls are finished,” A gruff voice pulled their attention behind them where a large burly man, one of the ones who'd been playing pool earlier, was heading towards the dart board. “It's time for the men to play.”

  Steve narrowed his eyes, knowing what a bully sounded like and not wanting any trouble from the man. Though he was ready should there be any. The man and his accompanying friends dressed like stereotypical bikers, complete with black Harley tee-shirt and worn jeans. Rogers watched as he grabbed the trim on the wall and pulled. To everyone's surprise, it spun around, revealing a much larger target with gouges in the wood all around it. Just below it hung three very large axes.

  The man handed two off to his friends who stood nearby watching smugly, and he hefted the remaining one over his shoulder. Walking back to a small line in the floor before turning back towards the target. Carefully, he held the ax in one hand, taking meticulous aim before swinging it back and letting it fly. The head of it sinking in just below the bulls-eye.

  Clint shrugged and nudged Lo. “I'm game, how about you?”

  Lo nodded and was in his feet before Steve could stop him. Oh please just let this be a game, he did not want to get into a bar fight tonight. "Clint, I don't know." he said trying to relay his worry to the other man.  
  
  "Steve, relax," Clint assured him. "I've got this."  
  
  "I think Clint knows what he's doing," Tony assured him, placing a steadying hand on his shoulder, Rogers missing the eager way he was studying Lo's every move.

  “Think you're up for it little man,” the biker asked taking an ax from one of his buddies and handing it off.

  Clint just scowled as he hefted the weapon with both hands, it was clearly heavier than any weapons Barton was used to wielding. Still, when he let it fly, Steve expected much worse. His ax landed much closer to the bulls-eye than the biker’s had.

  “Ha!! That's what I'm talking about!” Clint crowed holding up his fist to Lo for a triumphant bump, to which the taller man just raised an eyebrow questioningly. “Eh, we'll work on that.”

  Lo shrugged and took his position, holding out his hand and being awarded the remaining ax. Now Steve did watch closely, for his friend didn't even bring his other hand in to support the weapon. In fact he hefted it up and gave it a flip, catching it easily again one handedly by the handle. Just how strong was this guy?

  With a smirk he he flipped it again, only this time when he caught it, he immediately let it fly. The ax spinning end over end until it hit with a solid thunk, cleaved neatly into the center of the bulls-eye.

  “Translations, huh?” Tony said dropping his shades to the bridge of his nose to stare at the 6 foot two wonder.

  “Maybe they did ax throwing where he's from,” Steve surmised with a shrug. It wouldn't be unheard of for a place with no bottled water to have sports involving primitive weapons. At least the bikers all seemed to suddenly find more interest in their beers rather than pursuing trouble with them anymore.

  “Yessss!!!” Clint cheered jumping up in the air in his excitement. “How do you like them apples! Suck it girls!!” He continued guiding Lo back over to the table with one hand steadily on his back. “Steve, this here is my new best friend. Hell, if you break up with him, I might just start dating him myself.”

  Steve took a deep breath and stood. “Well, on that note, I think we've all had enough to drink.” He announced pulling Lo gently away from his 6th drink. Or was it his 7th. Thank goodness they weren't spiked. “Tony, it was interesting as always. Goodnight.”

  “Lloyd?” Tony called after them still not giving up. “Lowell?”

  Lo just shook his head and waved goodbye as Steve drug him away.  
  
 ********

  “Well, that was certainly interesting,” Tony remarked to Clint afterwards.

  “Extremely,” Clint agreed nursing his beer thoughtfully.

  “I'm thinking we need to keep a closer eye on this Lo fellow.”

  “Oh absolutely.”


	13. Chapter 13

 

  “Did you have fun tonight?” Steve asked his friend hopefully as they entered his apartment.

  Lo nodded easily, a soft smile adorning his lips as they walked hand in hand.

  “That's good,” Steve said closing the door and turning to face the other man, and wow it should be illegal for another man to be this pretty. He couldn't have stopped his fingers if he'd wanted to, the way they seemed drawn to Lo’s face, cupping it gently as his thumb caressed one fine porcelain cheek. He couldn't tell if his heart was racing or if it had just stopped completely, but it was now or never. “Because I had a really good time tonight as well.”

  He had more to say, had it all planned out, rehearsed it in his head the entire ride home, but Lo wasn't much for words apparently and closed the gap between them. Their lips meeting for the first time was like an electric jolt, pressing, almost too hard at first before they found their rhythm. Soft pushes and caresses of velvet lips, heads tilting one way, then the other. Both still testing the waters to see what the other preferred.

  With slightly heavier breaths and a few more chaste kisses, they finally parted. Both men now grinning besottedly. Well, perhaps Steve was grinning a bit more foolishly than Lo was. However, it was such a relief to find the attraction was absolutely, without a doubt, and definitely mutual.  Lo had left his phone and things back at Steve's apartment, and neither one thought much about it, until they were actually back retrieving them. Lo finally removing himself from Roger’s grasp to go grab his things.

  Steve was still on cloud nine watching him, when he just happened to glance at the clock. “Oh, holy Toledo, I did not realize it had gotten so late!” He exclaimed in surprise. “Why don't I call you a cab to take you home?”

  Lo just smiled and shook his head.

  “Then… uh why don't you just sleep here?” Steve continued undaunted. “The couch is quite comfy, I have some shorts you can sleep in if you want. I promise, no funny business!” He added holding up his hands as if that was what would keep Lo from staying. He watched his friend glance at the couch, clearly considering it and decided a press just a bit more. “Look Lo, the buses have long since stopped running tonight, and I have no idea how far away your place is, but there's no way I'm letting you walk home alone. You're usually here early anyway, so why don't you just crash here tonight and go back and change sometime tomorrow?”

  Finally Lo shrugged and set his items back on the table. Steve felt elated, sighing with heartfelt relief. “Great, I'll just get you some clothes. You know where the bathroom is, feel free to shower or whatever. I promise I'm a complete gentlemen. Scouts honor!”

  “What's a scout?” Lo signed just before Steve could dash off.

  “I'll uh, I'll explain some other time,” he assured him going to dig up some shorts that would hopefully fit Lo’s trim waist.

  Lo actually settled in quite easily, Steve smiled as he heard the sound of the bathtub filling up. He couldn't recall ever using it himself, but if the guy needed to soak, then he most certainly was welcome to use it. He finally found a pair of shorts with a drawstring tie and dug up one of his smaller gym shirts. It would still swamp his friend, but he didn't want him to feel so exposed. Carrying them out, he paused by the bathroom door that was slightly ajar. Was that done on purpose? Was that an invite? Steve carefully peeked through the crack and could just make out Lo’s knees surrounded in a tiny sea of bubbles. He relaxed a bit, knowing he wouldn't see anything if he entered. Still, he knocked to be polite.

  “Hey Lo, I'm pretty sure these should fit, though the shirt will be a bit loose,” Steve said coming in and setting the clothes down on the counter. He'd all intentions of keeping his back turned and being polite, but when he looked up, the large mirror just reflected everything at him anyway. There was Lo, laying back in the tub, eyes closed with just his shoulders and head above the Ivory bubbles. His fair skin seeming even paler above the clouds of soap foam, though Steve could just make out a bright pink scar just behind his shoulder, running down in a jagged line to disappear in the suds. Steve had the strange urge to run his finger along it, but quickly shook it off.

  He was slightly breathless as he took in the sight, turning and kneeling beside the tub, he reached out and delicately brushed a stray lock of hair out of his friend's face. Lo’s eyes opened just a bit and he smiled lazily up at Steve.

  “Enjoying that?” Steve asked carding his fingers through the other man's soft sable hair.

  Lo nodded and let his eyes close again. Rogers just smiled, forcing himself to get on his feet and not climb in with him. Note to self, his next place needed a larger tub. He pulled out a fresh towel, setting it beside Lo’s neatly folded clothes and glanced at him one more time before he left.

**

  Steve put on a record, just some old music that wasn't so old by his memory, and set about catching up dishes and such. Placing his glasses to one side to charge. Tonight had gone terrific, better than terrific even and he was in such a good mood, swaying to the music as he cleaned. He certainly didn't hear Lo emerge from the bathroom, or his approach until he felt a cool hand on his arm. He turned to see his friend standing there regarding him closely, his sable locks weighed down with water and already curling in little waves. Lo with curly hair, now there was something his heart and mind just weren't prepared for and reacted with a chest tightening pang of adoration.

  “You dance?” Lo asked, his eyes never leaving Steve's, making certain he understood even without his glasses. Oh Rogers definitely understood and he could already feel his heart begin to race.

  “Oh, not really,” Steve admitted smiling at his friend, and why was he being so modest? He could hold his own on the dance floor. The problem was it was all dances from his time, nothing new or modern.“This song just has such a good tune, you know? Makes it hard to stay still.”

  “Show me,” Lo urged undaunted as though seeing through his modesty, holding out his hands for the other man to take. Steve thought about saying no, for about half a second, but even he knew he'd regret it if he denied either of them this.

  Carefully he took one of Lo’s hands in his, holding it out to the side, the other he placed on his shoulder, while his own slid around his friend's trim waist. And oh how heavenly that felt, he could make out every line and muscle through the thin over sized shirt that admittedly didn't do Lo’s lithe figure any favors.

  “Now, just follow my lead, okay?” Steve directed, looking down to make certain he didn't step on his friend's bare feet as he began moving them from side to side.

  The song was slow, but Steve felt his adrenaline pumping as they danced. Lo was incredibly light on his feet, soon getting the hang of it as their bodies moved closer together. He wondered if he could feel his heart beating through their clasped hands.

  Lo smelled amazing though, fresh from the bath and Rogers buried his nose into his still damp hair, inhaling the scent as he committed it to memory. Irish spring soap mixed with the shampoo he'd used to make the bubbles smelling lightly of mint and Mandarin oranges. Something he'd meant to give as a present one Christmas, but didn't and just ended up being stuck with it.This would forever be a smell he now associated with Lo.

  The lack of shoes gave Steve just the slightest height advantage and gradually his hand slid further around his partner's back, pressing him closer as they danced. Lo moving in easily and without any hesitation, their chests and cheeks pressed together as their bodies moved and swayed as one. Now this was dancing.

  The room soon became too warm, or maybe it was the sumptuous young man he was with pressing into him. Though both seemed to get the get the same idea at the same time, pulling back slowly as their heads turned towards each other.

  “Lo,” Steve whispered just as the other man's lips ghosted across his for the briefest of seconds, then they were pressed together.Their lips meeting again in shared passion, making Rogers gasp into it and pull his partner even tighter against him. One hand now cradling his neck as he pressed into him with his other firmly around his waist. Trying to remind himself to watch his strength, but if he was being too rough, Lo never made a move to free himself from that grasp.

  Lips soon gave way to sliding tongues and in no time they were more passionately licking into each other's mouths. Steve could taste the cool coconut sweetness still on Lo’s tongue and, yes, definitely rum. No virgin drinks after all. The guy must have a remarkably high alcohol tolerance. Or maybe it was just a rum tolerance, built up over the years of living on his exotic island that Steve often fantasized that he came from.

  With panting breaths and a few more stolen quick kisses, they parted, both now grinning broadly as fingers twined together tightly. They finally retired to the couch, needing to cool down and clear their heads. Steve was nearly finished his latest sketch of the man now sitting right up against him. Lo pulled down a book to read, while Rogers drew. His partner had already caught him drawing images of him before, so Steve didn't even try to hide it. Especially now that they'd kissed. And wow, he could still taste the coconut and rum and that would forever be a flavor he associated with Lo. Mandarin oranges, coconut, and rum, it didn't get more exotic than that.


	14. Chapter 14

 

  Steve couldn't say who fell asleep first, and he wasn't all that surprised to awaken the next morning finding himself on the couch with Lo resting half upon his chest, the remaining half of his lean form wedged between himself and the back of the couch. No, what actually surprised him was the daylight coming through the windows that had awoken him. It was so strange as to be at first terribly confusing. There was that light coming from? A helicopter? A spotlight? Was that the sun? When was the last time he'd slept until dawn? He honestly couldn't even remember. Smiling he pulled his head back so he could see his sleeping partner a bit better. His dark locks that usually just flipped up on the ends, was now full of wavy curls and no amount of self control in the world could've stopped Steve from running his fingers through them, finding them just as soft and springy as he imagined.

  Lo sighed and shifted, blinking questioningly at his surroundings before looking up at the man he was currently using for a pillow. He smiled and didn't seem that surprised, so perhaps Steve had in fact been the culprit to fall asleep first.

  “Good morning,” Steve greeted echoing his friend's smile.

  Lo just sat up, and Steve just realized how cool his body had felt laying against him. He cursed himself for not turning up the heat, having a high metabolism made him feel always just too hot. Hopefully Lo had used some of his radiating body heat to keep himself warm. He didn't act too cold, rubbing his face before delicately extracting himself by stepping over Steve, and wow, those legs of his certainly went on forever. Steve could just imagine them wrapped around his waist as he held his… he we pulled quickly from that thought by Lo handing him his sketch pad that had fallen to the floor as he slept.

  “Oh, thank you,” Rogers said shaking his head and sitting upright, rubbing his face to further clear his thoughts. He was supposed to be a gentleman and those were very ungentlemanly thoughts he was having. He brought his hands down just in time to see his friend's pert backside retreating to the bathroom, the light cotton shorts he was wearing doing nothing at all to hide its perfect round globes, and oh my stars how had he not fully appreciated that ass before?

  Steve quickly got up after that, he had to get his thoughts under control this morning. It was probably euphoria from actually getting a good night's sleep. Still, some fresh air would do him some good. He swiftly dressed for jogging and dug a spare key out from his dresser where he kept one, per Stark's suggestion, you just never knew. When he emerged, Lo was fully dressed, with his hair tied back in a tiny ponytail, and setting a kettle to boil. He looked up when Steve entered to eye him questioningly.

  “Hey, I'm going for a morning run,” Steve explained giving Lo a quick peck on the cheek because he just looked so damn adorable. A ponytail? Really? The Lord was seriously tempting him this morning. “You stay as long as you want. If I'm not back and you want to head back to your place, you can lock up with this.” He said handing over the key.

  He supposed he was expecting more shock and awe. Getting another person's key was usually a big deal, a major step in a relationship, but Lo merely nodded and put the key by his phone, yawning wearily. Steve tried not to think too much on it as he headed off. Lo was just not the easily excitable type.

  New York weather was ever fickle, and a massive storm was rolling in just as Steve was returning home. Still, a rainy day cuddled up with his new favorite man was something he could certainly look forward to. Much to his dismay however, the apartment was empty when he returned home. Even more troubling was that Lo didn't return later that day either. Steve stared at the laptop sitting open and waiting on his table, the stack of papers sitting slightly askew next to it, and he tried not to overthink everything. They were fine, Lo just had his own things to do.

  “I made Coco,” Steve texted later that evening, trying not to sound desperate when what he really wanted to text was ‘Hey, I miss you. When are you coming back?’ he then checked his phone every hour until he finally passed out, but no reply ever came. Which was fine, Lo maybe was just busy. Though he'd always texted him back before.

*********

   The rain and storms continued the next day, derailing Steve's usual morning run. That coupled with the nightmares returning after he was just hoping for another good night's sleep, put him in a sour mood. Still, Lo would soon be coming over to work. He came over to work every day and it surprised him how quickly the other man had become a constant in his life.

  By 9:30 am though there still was no Lo and no text. That was troubling odd. Beginning to worry and definitely overthinking everything, Steve sent him a text. “Everything okay?”

  It was a fully loaded question and covered all the worries currently spinning in Rogers head. Was Lo sick? Was he upset? Had Steve pushed too much too quickly? Perhaps the key had been a bigger deal than he'd thought.

***************

  “How's the boyfriend?” Stark asked as though reading everything he needed to know through Steve's carefully schooled features.

  “Fine,” Steve replied hoping it definitely wasn't a lie.

  “Uh huh,” Stark replied not buying it for one second. “So if it's fine, then why are you here? By yourself?”

  “Well, Lo had things to do,” Rogers informed, repeating the tale he had dutifully informed himself of. “He does have a life outside of me you know?”

  “Sure, sure,” Tony said tightening down a screw on his suit. “So how many times did you text him?”

  “I don't know, 5 times maybe,” Steve deflated, letting his shoulders sag. “Is that too much?”

  “For anyone else but you, I'd say yes.”

  “I’m just worried,” Steve explained petulantly, jumping reactively as a bit of lightening struck quite close to the tower, the peal of thunder following in it's heels with a loud CRACK. “This isn't like him. Everything was fine, great even. Then when I got back from my run, he was gone. I tried not to think too much about it, but he didn't come back yesterday, and he has yet to turn up today either. He's not at the coffee shop, he's not answering his texts.”

  “Oh no! Quick, put out a missing persons APB stat,” Stark gasped.

  “You think I should?”

  “No.” Tony stopped what he was doing and eyed Steve flatly. “I think you should relax. Did you two kiss at all?”

  “Well, yes,” Steve admitted blushing a bit at being put on the spot.

  “And did you sleep together?”

  “Yes,” Steve replied, then quickly amended. “But we just slept. It was pretty late when we got home and we sort of both passed out on the couch.”

  “Disappointing, but still not surprising,” Stark said clapping Steve on the shoulder. “Cap, it's only been one day. Go home. Relax. He'll text.”

  “Yeah, I suppose you're right,” Steve said jumping a bit at another especially large clap of thunder. “This weather, huh? Hey, maybe he just doesn't want to get wet on the way to the bus stop.”

 

****************

  “Well, well, would you look at this,” Stark announced to nobody but himself and his A.I. as he looked at the codes they finally cracked on display before him. “Now why do you suppose SHIELD would have such a profound interest in Steve's boyfriend?”

  “Perhaps it has more to do with his translation expertise,” The AI offered bringing up the history of everything Lo had translated on the computer. Everything from Chinese, to Japanese, Russian, to German, and even a few things that definitely weren’t any language Stark was familiar with. He was still having Jarvis identify them. The subject matter was even more interesting. At a glance it could be mistaken for recipes, obscure history about this person or that place, or sometimes even what appeared to be poetry, but Stark had suspicions that it was much more than it seemed. Though what was it being used for, and by whom? This certainly didn't have SHIELD's usual MO on it.

  “I'd say there's more to Mr Lo than meets the eye,” Stark said thoughtfully as he stared over the numerous screens before him.  
  
 ****************


	15. Chapter 15

 

  Loki's knee bounced nervously under the table as he cradled the still steeping cup of tea between his hands. He knew it would help calm him, but wasn't ready to drop his guard just yet. Despite assurances from his employer that it was just another storm, every peel of thunder caused him to flinch, reminding him of his arms being pinned as everything he knew was taken from him.

  At least he couldn't see the lightning, the lightning was worse. He just had to stay hidden, here in this room where even the natural light of this world couldn't find him. Hopefully it would be enough to keep him hidden from him as well.

 

********

  Steve was a pent up bundle of nerves by the morning of the third day. It frustrated him to no end that Loki wasn't returning his texts and he had no other way in which to find him. If he could just talk to him, maybe they could work out whatever the problem was. If Steve only knew what exactly that problem was. Everything had been going so great, he had no idea what happened.

  Maybe Stark could help him locate his whereabouts. He always seemed good at finding people with his tech toys. He hated to use them though, it made him feel like a stalker, but he just had to know. Had to.  
However, Tony also wasn't answering his texts that morning. Which for him, simply meant that he was actually getting some sleep. No problem, he'd be up by noon. Rogers decided to run off some of his anxiety by then. At least hopefully.

  The fierce storms had finally subsided, bringing with them the nice cold front that begat so much thunder and lightning. Though streets and gutters were still partially flooded from all the heavy rain over the past two days, closing part of his usual route and causing him to have to detour through Chinatown. He was completely shocked as he rounded a corner and spotted him.

  Lo was pretty easy to pick out in a crowd, but he wasn't alone. Smiling and signing away to a stout Asian fellow who walked beside him, as though he hadn't a care in the world. As though Steve hadn't been texting and calling him repeatedly without answer for the past two days. Steve felt his blood heating as he watched the two, his fists clenching in growing rage. So this was it? The reason he couldn't be bothered to answer Steve's texts was because he was with someone else? He could've at least had the decency to tell him.

  Rogers didn't mean to eavesdrop, but having learned rudimentary sign language, made it impossible not to pick up on what Lo was saying, something about ‘he's amazing dancer”.  
Steve paused, staring flatly ahead as it hit. Him, that was him he was talking about wasn’t it. Shit, now Steve just felt like a first class heel. Lo was talking about him, bragging about him even. He closed his eyes and sighed as he tried to disperse any anger he'd felt. Of course he wasn't with this man. He totally wasn't Lo’s type, not that he really knew Lo’s preference in men, but for starters, he looked a bit old. It was silly for him to even jump to that conclusion, he was just really on edge lately. His mind grasping at any answer whether it made sense or not..Though there was still the problem of not texting him back. He was still a bit peeved about that. Well, time to get some answers.

  He put on his best smile and jogged right up to them. “Hey Lo, I didn't expect to see you here!”

  Lo turned in surprise at his voice and Steve could see the puffiness and dark circles around his eyes, as if he hadn't slept for days, or at least not slept very well. Though the honest warm smile that broke his lips at seeing Steve made his chest tighten at the sight of it. Oh, how he'd missed that smile.

  “Where you been buddy,” Steve pushed on, needing to get answers more than anything and trusting his increased skills at reading sign language to help him follow along, whatever the answer may be. “You haven't been answering my texts?”

  “My phone is at your place,” Lo signed with a frown. “Probably dead since I left. “ Steve blinked in surprise, he hadn't even looked around his place much, a phone would certainly be easy enough to overlook. Ugh, first class heel times two. He just was on a serious flub streak. “Oh this is my friend.”

  “Wong,” the Asian greeted diverting the conversation as he reached out his hand to shake Steve's.

  “Steve Rogers,” Steve returned amicably, now that he knew this man wasn't a threat.

  “I figured,” Wong said with a smirk. “He hasn't shut up about you all morning. Pretty chatty for a guy with no voice.”

  Steve blushed a bit rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly as Lo rolled his eyes and perused some nearby vegetables. Giving Steve the distraction he needed to recollect his thoughts.  
“Doing a bit of shopping? ooh those look good,” he noted at the variety of vegetables in Lo’s basket. Pausing to heft up what appeared to be a heart in a plastic bag and looking at it questioningly.

  “For soup,” Lo explained making the ladling gesture with his hands before paying for the veggies he'd picked out and adding them to his basket.

  “Oh yeah, this is good soup weather,” Steve agreed replacing the organ. No soup he'd ever heard of consisted of beef hearts, but hey, he was open to trying new things. “Winter is definitely on its way. We may just skip fall this year entirely.”

  Lo tilted his head curiously, raising an eyebrow before shrugging and continuing shopping.

  “I should be getting back,” Wong said smiling at the two. “It was a pleasure to meet you Steve Rogers.”

  “Same,” Steve returned easily.

  Much to Steve's delight he didn't have to ask to stick around, as Lo looped an arm through his and lead him around the marketplace. How Steve had never shopped here, he didn't know. Everything was so fresh and on display. It was much easier to find items that looked tasty than to weave through the sea of plastic packaging at the modern grocery store.

  Lo picked out spices and fruits, a few pastries, a loaf of bread, and made a special stop to show Steve the tea shop where the loose leaf varieties were sitting on display in glass containers. Opening the lid to each would fill your nose with the thick aroma of it all. Definitely better than those stale bags he'd purchased. They picked a few of Lo’s favorites then headed back to Steve's place. Rogers completely forgetting to ask his partner again where he'd been. It didn't really matter now, they were together again and all seemed right.

  He chuckled as they entered and Lo went straight to a pile of papers by his laptop and dug his very dead phone out from beneath it. Yet another thing to be worried about later as he hadn't brought a charger for it. Not that there was any need, Steve was right here and Lo was translating from the papers this week. That day Steve had what had to be hands down the best soup he'd ever tasted in his entire life. Handsome and a good cook, how on Earth did Steve ever get so lucky?

******


	16. Chapter 16

 

  Things went seemingly back to normal after that. Lo would be there in the mornings by the time Steve returned from his runs. Nightmares still plagued him on nights he slept alone, but being greeted by his handsome boyfriend's face upon every return from his runs made him forget more than running ever would. And yes, he could definitely call him his boyfriend now, as they spent many evenings just making out on the couch, and boy could Lo kiss. It was enough to curl Steve's toes and leave him panting heavily long afterwards.

  It also helped that Lo slept over more often after that first time. Sometimes because he was working late and merely forgot the time, to which Steve would insist he just stay. Or sometimes because Steve kept him talking far too late before either of them realized the time. Or Rogers favorite reason, sometimes they just danced too late into the night, and Oh, how Lo loved to dance, he was so graceful and light on his feet, Rogers finding him so very easy to lead around his apartment. He caught on so quickly to every dance Steve knew and seemed to match his stamina. Neither one really tiring, just rather running through a whole record or two before finally glancing at the clock and realizing they'd danced the hours away.

  Sometimes however, they were just sitting together on the couch, enjoying each other's company as they read, or Steve sometimes sketched while Lo read, and at some point the mutual decision had been silently made that Lo just wasn't going home that night. Rogers could never lie and say he didn't look forward to nights shared with his partner. He'd even purchased him a spare toothbrush after the second sleep over and insisted Lo bring some changes of clothes over. Which he did, however whether on purpose or not, he'd always forget something to sleep in and have to wear something of Steve's. Steve was 99.9% certain it was done on purpose.

  Not that he minded. He always slept the whole night through when he was holding the other man. An entire night, seemingly without dreams, it was heaven. However not as delightful as waking up, holding that trim figure against him and gazing down upon his sleep softened features. Steve was beginning to be more certain than ever that Lo was actually an angel. No human could ever be that beautiful.  
  
********

  “Hey Lo, I'm not bothering you with all these texts am I,” Steve asked a little concerned that he'd overdone it after an hour of texting with the man who'd only just left two hours ago. He could be a little intense with his enthusiasm, or so he'd heard, mainly from Stark.

  “Bothering me?” Lo responded. “Why no, of course not. Why would you think such a thing?”

  “I don't know, I just didn't want to come across as clingy with all these texts every morning and every night,” Rogers admitted, his knee jittering nervously as he stared down at his phone screen awaiting the response. When it came, he felt as though the wind was knocked from him and all tenseness went from his nerves straight to his chest to squeeze his heart.

  “I like clingy Steven, I like good night texts, and good morning texts. I like knowing somebody thinks about me to send such messages. I like knowing somebody cares.”

  If Loki had been there before him, Steve would've wrapped him up in the tightest of hugs and never let him go. He felt completely overrun with emotion as though hit by a train of it. His chest felt too tight, his eyes too wet. It took him awhile to get his brain working with a suitable response other than ‘get your butt back over here and let me show you how much I care’. But he couldn't do that. Not yet. They were taking it slow and admitting just how much he cared, how quickly he'd fallen for the other man, would surely scare him away. So with a smile he responded back.

  “Of course I care Lo, “ He texted with shaking hands. “You're my angel and I want you in my life for a very long time.”

  “Angel? You should not put me on such pedestals Steven. It's such a long way to fall.”

  “Then I'll be sure you don't.” Steve replied grinning dumbly, and oh boy was this texting session getting too mushy. Best to end it before his fingers gave him away. “It's late, you should get some sleep.”

  “As should you. Good night Steven.”

  Steve hugged the phone to his chest as he stared up at the ceiling for a good hour afterwards. His lips holding his broad grin well into sleep.  
  
*********


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woot woot double chapters!! Enjoy

 

  Steve wanted to take things slow, stated such outright. Sleeping together was just that, sleeping. So that was still slow and relatively safe ground. and Lo seemed just fine to go along with it, Never complaining when their hot and heavy sessions had to be halted just before they became too uncomfortable.

  Though whether they had discussed it mutually or not, at some point Lo decided to move them forward, and thank the stars he did! Rogers was sitting on the couch, his gorgeous boyfriend straddling his lap as he slid his hands along his back. The fabric of Lo’s shirt riding up easily to allow Steve's hands to gloss over the smooth bare skin beneath it.

  Their make out sessions were gaining in heat and intensity of late and this one was destined to go down in the history books as the hottest one yet. Lo’s hands were tangling in Steve's hair, his fingernails just scraping over the scalp with the perfect amount of pressure to feel sharp and electric. And oh the things he was doing with his tongue in Roger's mouth. Steve never thought himself a bad kisser, nobody had certainly ever complained. Though he was clearly not of the same level as Lo was. That long and unbelievably agile tongue, caressing against his own, like two lovers entwined and writhing together. The cool slide of it against his own seemed to be attached to his groin, pulling his hips along with it and good grief were his pants getting tight. He would definitely need to pause soon or be left in an embarrassing amount of pain afterwards, but, maybe, just a little more of this first. The friction between him and Lo was almost perfect, almost.

  Lo suddenly shifted and Steve expected him to pull away, but instead he just repositioned himself, his knee moving to brace right between Rogers legs and his thigh was suddenly pressing with the most delicious pressure into his groin. Steve wouldn't have been able to stop the moan that rose in his throat even if he tried, which he didn't. Though he could say that his hands dropping to cup the perfectly round globes of his lover's ass was completely by accident and merely a reaction to Lo’s shift in position. Though he certainly wasn't removing them anytime soon.

  His fingers digging in and pulling the man just a little more forward, the leg moving with him, giving him just a little more pressure against his solid erection. That's all he wanted, just a little more and it was quickly becoming maddening. The yearning, the building pleasure below, the tight butt in his hands guiding the pressure he was seeking. He needed to stop, he could feel his breath quickening with his heart rate, hear his own moans intensifying, but he didn't want to.

  Suddenly Lo fisted Steve's hair, pulling his head back as he pressed forward with that gorgeous leg of his. Causing Rogers to open his mouth fully to give voice to the pleasure that surged through him at such conflicting sensations. When he did, Lo sucked his tongue into his own mouth, holding it between such perfectly firm lips, lathing his own tongue against it as he did. Such a strange sensation and on its own might have been only mostly seductive. However, combined with everything else was instantly overwhelming.

  Steve felt the pleasure suddenly wash over him, shooting up his spine and seeming to crash back through his body with the rush of an ocean wave. He'd always thought the description of seeing stars during orgasm to be quite cliché, but he definitely could relate now as white exploded behind his closed eyes. Lo pulled back letting his lover's tongue glide through his pursed lips as he released, allowing Rogers to pant heavily as he caught his breath. Did that just happen? Did he really just come in his pants?

  He opened his eyes and stared in astonishment at his lover. Lo, who still had a hold of his hair, pulled his head forward and gave him a quick chaste kiss before letting him go and sliding out of Steve's now loosened grip as he got up. The far too sly grin and the wink he gave Rogers as he headed to the kitchen to get some water was all he needed to know. Steve was definitely out of his league and oh he was going to enjoy every second it.

********

   The next time it stormed was an idle Tuesday afternoon. Steve would remember it vividly later, but at the time didn't think too much of it. They were just sitting around his apartment, Lo typing away endlessly on his keyboard, when the roll of thunder vibrated through the place.

  His partner stopped what he was doing instantly and removed his earbuds, looking around in wide eyed apprehension.

  “Looks like we're in for another afternoon of storms,” Steve commented absently.

  By the time the next flash of lightning came, Lo had already gathered up his things and was rushing out. “I have to go. Apologies!” He signed quickly before scuttling out and closing the door behind him.

  Steve only found it passing odd, thinking maybe Lo had left a window open at his apartment or something. That was clearly the only logical explanation as to why somebody rushes off at the announcement of rain. Or at least that was what he thought at the time.

  It was Lo’s peculiar habit of not returning his texts while it was raining that Steve actually found troubling. Perhaps the service where he lived got interrupted during storms, but they were in the city. He doubted service was ever interrupted anywhere within this town that never slept.  
  
********


	18. Chapter 18

 

  “So, when's the wedding date?” Stark teased his friends as they side by side opposite him on a couch in the tower, their arms pressed tight together from where they sat in such comfortable closeness.

  Lo was currently munching in delight on the olives from the martini Tony had served him. He'd already downed the drink though seemingly only to get better access to the olives that had been floating in it, however Steve had yet to touch his. 

  “Very funny,” Steve returned flatly. “Lo and I are taking it slow.” He informed leaning over to kiss his partner tenderly.

  “Can he understand me?" Lo asked Steve curiously. “He does not have glasses.”

  “I don't need glasses, Lo,” Stark informed tapping his earpiece. “ I have a Jarvis.”

  “What is a Jarvis?”

  “Later, later, I want to hear about you first,” Stark had surprisingly invited Steve to bring his new boyfriend to the tower, preferring to have dinner with them there than any further axe throwing bars.He'd been  refreshingly receptive to Steve dating another man, not that Steve cared. He finally found his heart’s match and he was beginning to worry less and less about what other people thought of it. He deserved to be happy, dammit. “So what do you two do to fill your time, when you're not, you know?”

  Steve ignored the crude innuendo and smiled at his partner. “Well we talk. We both enjoy reading, so we like discussing the books we've read.”

  “Steven enjoys drawing me,” Lo signed proudly. “He's a most wonderful artist.”

  “Now, I think that's going a bit far,” Steve said a bit shyly. Though he'd been pleased that Lo seemed delighted that Steve was drawing his image. While most people squirmed in embarrassment at being made a subject in Rogers art collection, Lo positively beamed at him when he'd discovered. It was as if Steve was making him the most important person on all the Earth and to Steve, he was. “We've been to the museum to see real art.”

  Lo just huffed and shook his head. “Paintings of fruit is not real art. “

  “I agree,” Tony said raising his glass in cheers. “So, you going to share these drawings anytime soon? What's your favorite one Lo? …. Lofton? Loic?”

  Lo rolled his eyes and shook his head. Tony would never give up on discovering if he had a full name or not. “The one of me in the bath.” Lo smirked watching as his admission had Steve's cheeks pinking.

  “Oh, I'd like to see that one.”

  “No,” Steve scowled glaring at Tony as he raised a warning finger first to him, then to his boyfriend for even egging him on. “No, just no.”

  Lo and Tony exchanged and devilish smirk, it was clear the man had brought it up just to rile his partner. Tony had to admit, the more he got to know this Lo fellow, the more he liked him. However, he still wasn't any closer to discovering SHIELD's interest in him. Possible future recruit maybe? Another Marksman like Clint could be handy to have around.

  “Are you going to eat those?” Lo asked pointing to his partners yet untouched drink.

  “Oh, no, help yourself,” Steve said still reeling a bit from the two ganging up on him. He'd have to keep his wits about him with these two, that was for certain. Which suddenly reminded him as he turned to see Lo down the drink before fishing out the olives and popping them into his mouth.

  “This is a really inefficient way to eat olives,” Lo signed as he munched.

  “Oh I don't know,” Tony returned with a shrug. “Pickled in vodka is my preferred method. Another?”

  “I think we've had enough,” Steve suggested, delicately taking the empty glass from Lo and setting it aside. A drunk boyfriend was definitely not what he needed. Though he was curious about his alcohol tolerance. Was it just to rum or all alcohols? Something to find out another time maybe.

  “Steven has also been helping me understand your technology,” Lo admitted hoping to change the subject back to more relaxed subjects. “He has introduced me to many things such as your Google, and YourTube, and File Not Found. “

  “Uh huh, have you now? _Steven_?” Stark said enjoying teasing his friend with his full name since Lo obviously seemed to prefer using it.

  “Yeah, yeah I have _Anthony_ ,” Steve replied flatly. “How's Lo's computer coming along by the way?”

  “Jarvis, what's the status on the laptop?”

  “Laptop diagnosis is 78% complete sir.” The AI dutifully informed the room.

  Lo was on his feet instantly, snatching the butter knife from his plate so fast that had he not given it a flip, one might not have seen it. He stood in front of Steve, looking around wildly as he searched for the stranger whose voice it belonged to. Tony however burst into uproarious laughter at the sight, having to set down his drink to avoid spilling it.

  Steve glared at Tony flatly. “Really Tony?!” He admonish as he got to his feet to place a hand on his partner's arms, guiding him back to his seat and taking the knife from him. “Lo, it's okay, there's nobody else here. “

  “Pssshhhtt did you, *Snickers* did you just try to defend Captain America with a butter knife?"  Stark laughed holding his belly as he tried to catch his breath. “Oh ho, that's too good! “

  Lo turned to Steve questioningly, looking very confused and a bit perturbed. Rogers knew he had some diffusing to do and fast. “Who is this Captain America?”

  “That would be me,” Rogers informed. “And Jarvis is Tony's, uh, like a giant computer that runs this place. There's speakers everywhere so it can talk and we can hear it.”

  Lo was just eyeing him with a narrowed gaze. “Does he call you that because of those American flag boxers that you wear?”

  “ Well, I didn't before, but now I definitely will,” Stark said still laughing to uproariously. “Steven, you've been holding out on me.”

  “No, Lo, actually he didn't know about those until now,” Steve said tersely. This night was quickly becoming quite the nightmare. “I'll explain it to you later, is that okay?”

  Lo nodded and quelled the storm that was building in Steve with the gentlest of kisses to his cheek, something that only he could do. Rogers smiling instantly at it as he watched his partner rise to take his plate to the sink.

  “Ah ah, we have robots for that,” Tony said recollecting himself and stalling him quickly.

  Stark snapped at Dum-E and the robotic arm approached, reaching for Lo’s plate. The man retreating back several steps before Steve stood and caught him, assuring him gently that the metal creature was completely normal and meant him no harm. Lo stood tensely as the strange metal thing continued approaching before he quickly thrust the plate at it, then watched curiously as the robot bustled off to the kitchen. Cringing when the sound of breaking glass reached their ears.

  “He’s still learning,” Stark explained before yelling towards the kitchen. “You'll be cleaning that up!!” Smiling he shrugged. “Kids, what are ya gonna do?”

  Steve just shook his head. “Well, it's getting pretty late. “If Lo is going to catch a bus home, we'd best be going. Thanks for dinner Tony.”

  “Anytime,” Stark said rising to see them out. “Hey, you want one of my drivers to take you home? It's no trouble.”

  “If his drivers work like his robots,” Lo signed apprehensively. “I'd be safer walking.”

  “Touche,” Stark replied. “No, my driver is actually human. I know, shocking. Jarvis, have Happy take this fine young man home. “

  “Will do sir,” Jarvis replied.

  Lo still looked around nervously at the disembodied voice of Stark's AI. As if he'd be able to spot where the voice was emanating from.

  “Come on, you'll be safe in Happy's hands,” Steve assured him, walking him out to the car and giving him a goodbye kiss. Oh what he wouldn't give to wake up with him curled against him again. “Happy, this is precious cargo. I trust you to treat him as such!”

  “Aye aye Captain,” Happy said giving a mock salute that had Lo turning to Steve questioningly as he got in the car.

  “Captain” Lo repeated with a wink to Steve and thankfully Happy was already closing the door. Well, that was a conversation they'd be having sooner rather than later.

  Stark had filled Happy in on all the pertinents regarding Lo’s condition, not that it mattered. The man tended to talk so much that nobody could get a word in edgewise even if they had the ability to speak. Lo just typed his address into the car's computer and sat back listening to the man's incessant rambling.

  Meanwhile Stark followed the car's cameras back at the tower. Curious to see where this gem was holding up and hoping it would enlighten him a bit further as to SHIELD’s intentions. He certainly wasn't expecting the hovel of a run down apartment building that the man got out at. Definitely not anywhere near the good side of town. “Oh Phil, is this honestly the best you guys can do?”

**********

  Stark was also still following a trail on Lo’s computer, one that met the same dead end each time and certainly made zero sense. His employer, the one wanting him to do these translations, was not the same person watching his computer. No the person watching him was obviously SHIELD and for some reason they weren't getting complete copies of whatever it was Lo was translating. Did the man know he was being watched and purposely scramble his work before submitting it?

  That seemed doubtful if there man didn't even know how to open a plastic water bottle. Still, the more he dug into the computer, the more questions it raised. One thing was clear though, there was much more to this Lo then he was letting on. It was time to call in backup.


	19. Chapter 19

  
  “It’s pretty late, I should let you sleep,” Steve texted, grinning dumbly as he always did when he was chatting with his boyfriend.   
  
  “Can’t sleep,” Lo texted back a few moments later offering no further explanation. Steve glanced at the clock, it was awfully late. 

  “Well, whenever you can’t sleep, you should think of your happy place.That usually helps me.”

   “You are my happy place,” Lo texted back and Steve felt his heart instantly melt. Always Lo pulling the rug out from under him.

   “Why aren't you here so I can hug you?”

   “I honestly have no idea,” Lo answered honestly. “Would you like me to come back?”

   Yes, was what Steve wanted to say. Good golly yes, and never leave again! However it was late, the buses had all stopped by now and Lo didn't like taxis for whatever reason, likely the communication issue. So instead, he felt his heart sink a bit as he responded with, “No, it's late Lo, you should really try to get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning, okay?”

   “Sure thing, Steven,” Lo replied and Steve felt so conflicted. He just wanted to hold this man and take care of him, but they needed to go slow. He couldn't mess this up.

   Still, it was the most pleasant surprise he could remember having when he awoke the next morning to a far too familiar weight pressed into his side. He didn't want to think about how Lo had got here, or how he had manged to sneak in without waking him, it was just enough that he was here. Steve held him closer and kissed the top of his head. Heck with slow, heck with any idea of how their relationship should progress, he was just going to go with it from now on. Whatever felt right, that's what they should be doing.

 

 *********  


  Lo however had his own schedule to keep and when Steve left for his morning run, Loki left to go see his employer.

   “Hello, and just where do you think you're going?” Clint said to himself as he watched the lean man making his way quickly down the street. Steve had just left for his morning run and wasn't gone 5 minutes before Lo came out, walking swiftly in the other direction. "Already spending the night? Steve, you sly dog."

   He followed him all the way to the large brownstone where he disappeared inside for a bit. When he reemerged he was tucking a rather thick padded envelope into his pocket. What was this? Was this his employer or was Lo up to something else? Was translations just a cover for another job, a more lascivious one perhaps?

   “Hey Tony, I've got an address for you,” Clint radioed in, giving Stark the details before heading off to follow his man if interest a bit further. Stark confirming the address with the history on Lo’s phone.

   Instead of going straight back home or to Steve's place, Lo headed to the park. Tourists were bustling about, taking photos of the street performers and each other, but the man didn't pay them any mind, he seemed to be looking for something in particular. Barton couldn't believe it when he saw.

   Lo stopped just before a street vendor offering a game of 'find the pellet', using 3 cups that he'd move rapidly to hide it. Lo stood before him and watched him closely, taking out a twenty dollar bill and laying it down before picking a cup. Success! The few people gathered around cheered him and the street vendor doubled his money, handing it back with what even Clint could see was a theatrical frown.

   Lo played again and again, the crowd around growing larger as he continued to win. Then just when he was up by about a hundred dollars, he simply took his money and moved on. The street vendor obviously didn't care about being out a meagerly hundred dollars when he was about to make five times that on the crowd that Lo had attracted.

   Clint shook his head, this was really  peculiar. He continued to tail Lo as he moved around the park, hitting several more players and soon quadrupling his money. The guy knew how to con the con men, that was for certain. Though it also explained why the guy lived in Shitsville if this was how he depended on paying rent. Atleast that's what Happy had called it when he'd dropped the man off the other night and it still didn't give any insight into what was in that envelope. However, the man had yet to do anything actually suspicious. Aside from the impeccable aim and ability to win at street games, the guy was ridiculously...well,normal.  
 

  “What's he doing now?” Stark asked over the intercom.

   “Well, he appears to be grocery shopping, in Chinatown no less” Clint informed with a shrug. “I guess his employer doesn't pay him enough, so Lo has learned how to increase his earnings”

   “Boooooriiiing,” Stark stated in dismay. “Come on, no secret lover? No government espionage? Clint, you're killing me!”

   “He just bought two cupcakes,” Clint chuckled as he relayed the info. “Bet ya ten bucks that the other one is for our dear widdle Steven.”

   “There, you just did it. I'm dead now.” Came Tony's flat reply. “Happy? You just killed Iron Man.”

   “Actually yes,” Barton replied. “Steve deserves someone honestly nice. Oh wait, here comes Rogers now. Apparently he knew Lo was going out after all and yes, yes, he just showed him the cupcakes. Operation cupcakes is a success.”

   “I'm going to bed,” Stark informed. “Wake me if any real news happens.”

   Clint just chuckled as he watched the happy couple get coffee from a food truck and sit down to enjoy their cupcakes. Steve couldn't have looked any happier and Clint would bet that the brownstone would just turn out to be some boring old professor's house. Still, there was the other night at the bar that kept him curious.

 

**********

   Lo held Steve’ s hand as they idly made their way back to the apartment. He had told Rogers that he was going to meet his ‘employer’, Steve having informed him that was the correct word for one who pays you for a service, just as he always met this employer once a week. It worked out fine as Rogers still enjoyed his morning runs which left Lo free time to get his errands done.

   This morning they had planned to meet up in Chinatown after.  Steven always seemed to be able to track him down when needed, so he wasn't worried about finding his partner when he got there. Plus, they were both quite a bit taller than the usual patrons bustling about that area.

   The morning was nice, just a bit of crispness to the air and he was with someone who finally cherished his company. Loki couldn't have been happier. He didn't even miss his voice so much anymore as he and Steven had found other ways to communicate.

   Steve walked quietly with Lo enjoying the morning. He was getting forever better at understanding sign language, so didn't bother with the glasses. If Lo said anything he didn't understand, he would text it to him using their phones. This morning Lo had surprised him with pastries and they enjoyed them with coffee as they shared just being close. Lo had also picked up a basket of fresh greens and was determined to make stir fry for dinner that night. Steve felt his heart soar, wondering if it could possibly get better than this as they both waited patiently for the crosswalk to change so they could continue to their home. 

   It was Steve's ever present hyper awareness that was responsible for him watching the child standing on the opposite side of the road also waiting to cross. He couldn't be more than about 5 years old, idly dribbling a basketball that was still too large to be controlled by just one of his hands. His mom was on the phone, scrolling through whatever app and never saw the ball bounce wrong and head into the street. Which is why she didn't have the for thought to grab her child to prevent him from chasing after it.

   All Steve could think about was protecting the child , he had let go of Lo’s hand and was moving in an instant. The child had rushed out after his errant ball and completely unaware of the car hurtling towards him. Rogers made it to him just in time, scooping him into his arms, but he knew he'd never make it back to the curb before the car hit, so he curled himself around the child and braced for impact. Hoping to shield the child from damage if he took the hit.

   However the car somehow miraculously stopped just short of them. He looked behind him curiously and saw Lo standing just in front of it, both hands on the hood. Had he stopped the car? No, that was impossible. Still, Rogers breathed a huge sigh of relief as he took the child back to his mother who had noticed too late what was going on. Her wailing and many thank you’s filling his ear as he turned to retrieve his partner.

   The crosswalk changed and Lo rushed back to pick up his bag of veggies before returning to Steve's side, taking his hand over again in his to continue their way, as though nothing had just happened.

   “That was pretty lucky that car was able to stop in time,” Steve remarked with another big exhale, stopping once well away from the crossing crowd to take his love by the shoulders. “But Lo, you can't go running into the road like that. What if you had been hurt?”

   Lo took back his hand and signed back with a frown, “what if you had?”

   To which Steve didn't have a proper argument. Yes this was what he did, but he had somebody else to also think about now. Still, it was time to have 'the talk'.

 

**********

 

  Clint narrowed his gaze as he watched the two walk off. No way did Steve not see that! The guy literally just stopped a car with his bare hands and a puff of green light. What was that anyway?  

  “Hey Tony,” Clint called into his transmitter. “Your going to want to hold off on funeral services for just a little while longer.”

   “This better be good,” Stark responded a few minutes later.

   “Oh, it is,” Clint said and began relaying the story.


	20. Chapter 20

  It was time to call for reinforcements, and by reinforcements, Stark meant Nat. If anyone could flush out a lie, that woman could. There wasn't a man on Earth that would be able to resist her whiles.

  Lo sat working in the coffee shop, something he often did whenever Steven got called away to work. It was far better than sitting around the apartment all by himself. Even if he and Steve hardly conversed while he did the translations, just having the other man present gave him a sense of comfort.

  He was suddenly aware of a woman approaching, obviously heading straight in his direction as he pointedly didn't look up from his work. Maybe she'd get the hint and just move on. Or maybe she wouldn't and would just sit right close beside him.

  Lo looked over at the short redhead with a frown, carefully grabbing his cup of tea and moving it to the opposite side of Steven’s laptop to avoid a repeat accident. She was attractive enough, nice face, curvy, low plunging neckline on her shirt definitely not hiding any of her assets, but she was not Steven and Lo certainly wasn't interested in such shallow glamor.

  “Hi,” she greeted not taking his frown as the uninviting facade it was meant to be. “I'm sorry to interrupt, but my phone is dead and I need to call for a ride across town. I was wondering if maybe I could use yours?” She pointed to the phone Lo had sitting just off to one side.

  Lo furrowed his brow, his suspicions were on high alert that this woman wanted more than to make a phone call, but had no grounds to question her just yet. Though he knew well enough that some humans enjoyed stealing phones. However he had no reason to think this of the woman and a crowded coffee shop didn't exactly present for a quick getaway. So what would Steven do in this situation? Well, he'd likely just lend her his phone. So Lo blinked, trying to dispel his uneasiness an handed the woman his phone, pointedly going back to work afterwards, though keeping an eye on her out of the corner of his eye. Just in case she tried to bolt with his phone after all.

  The woman got up and moved a few feet away, Lo tensing and following her with his  peripheral vision as she seemed to dial a number. Then another.

  “Oh shoot, nobody's picking up,” she announced coming back over and sitting far too closely. Lo immediately raising himself up and moving a bit away from her. “Do you mind if I text? I'm sure they'll answer back quickly.”

  Lo just waved his hand at her to go ahead. He just wanted her to hurry up and be done with it so he could be left alone again. She smiled before she began typing away in his phone. It was a pretty enough smile, one that could bed many a man if that he was certain. However, there was only one bed Lo could think about, the memory of last night's heated endeavors with his lover bringing a small smirk to his lips.

    Then she just sat there waiting for the reply as Lo tried his best to concentrate on his work. His smirk fading with the woman's unending closeness, his skin positively crawling with wanting to be out of this woman's presence. Why was he letting her get to him? Was it as if Steven would find out? And so what if he did? He was just letting her use his phone.

  “Oh wow, is that Russian?” She suddenly piped up motioning to his computer. “I know that. I took Russian in school! Very cool! Not many others speak it here you know.”

  Lo sighed and turned to look at her impatiently. Surely this woman could get the hint that she wasn't welcome here. Why was she insisting on remaining? More importantly, how could Lo get her to leave?

  His phone suddenly chimed,  thank Valhalla! This had to be the texting message she'd been waiting for.

  “Oh, sorry, this one's for you,” she said handing over his phone. “Steven huh? He sounds sweet.”

  
  Lo snatched back the phone definitely not politely to read the message. Filthy spurious wench, now she was prying in his personal messages as well. He was just about over being the good guy here! Leave it up to Steve's message to bring him back down to the ground.

  “Hey babe, just wrapping up here. I shouldn't be too much longer. Stay out of trouble and maybe we'll do Chinese tonight?”

  Lo couldn't help but smile at the message, stay out of trouble. It was as if his lover was standing over him. Yes yes Steven, he would stay out of trouble, for now. However, tonight all bets were off.

  “So, boyfriend?” The woman pried a bit further, reminding Lo of her presence as he handed back the phone. He furrowed his brows at this, having heard the term before though still not discerning it' meaning. Steven was not a boy, he was most definitely a man and they were certainly far more than friends. So in all honesty he just shrugged.

  Picking up his tea to sip it, he suddenly spotted Clint at the coffee line and catching his eye he waved at him. Quickly signing 'help me' as he gestured to the redhead beside him. Thank the norns, finally maybe he'd get some help in ridding himself if this incessant woman.

  All of a sudden, he found his face full of breasts as said woman had stood and was leaning across him. Placing his phone down at his side. He quickly leaned back, looking at her a bit startled as he tried not to spill his tea. She just smiled a sultry smile at him and her thumb lightly grazed the corner of his lips.

  “Oh, you got a little dribble there,” she announced far too smugly before fully straightening up, and there was Clint standing right behind her, mouth agape as he looked at the two. “Thanks for everything.” She added passing Lo a wink before turning “I think I'll catch the bus.”

  Clint's eyes narrowing as he watched the woman pass by.

  Lo then spent the next half hour vehemently telling his friend that nothing at all had happened, so vehemently in fact that Clint had to get him to slow down his signing to follow along. He actually felt bad for Lo, the poor guy was so flustered and worried that Steve would find out, despite there being nothing for him to find out, other than the fact that Nat just tried to play him. Clint finally calmed him down by assuring him that Steve would never hear of this from his lips, ever. 

  "Thank you Clint," Lo signed with such earnesty in his eyes that Barton actually felt a little dirty at knowing more than he let on. "You are a good friend."

 

************

  
  “So?” Stark asked eying Natasha expectantly.

  “I think they're in love,” Nat replied with a shrug, a small smile gracing her lips as she added. “And I think it's cute.”

  “That's not what I needed you to find out,” Tony growled in frustration. Was nobody else here on the same page as he was?

  “Ooohh, you mean the other thing,” she teased him knowingly. “Oh yeah, he's definitely hiding something, but I went through his texts, most are from our Steven, then  others had no name attached to them, just dates and times to meet. “

  “I already knew all that.”

  “But does it really matter? The guy hardly seems to be a threat. Just let it go and let Cap be happy!”

  “Let it go?” Stark responded looking at the woman incredulously. “ Nat, you didn't see the axe throwing. Or how the guy stopped a 4 ton car with his bare hands!”

  Nat just shrugged again. “You said that SHIELD has been watching him.”

  “Closely.”

  “Then let them worry about it.” she said turning to leave.

  “No, Nat, wait!!”

  “Just let this one go Tony.”

  Stark cursed turning back to his computers. He most certainly would not let this one go. He had to get a closer look at Steve's far too slick friend. He needed to find out what made him so different. He needed to…… Scan him!

  “That was really low Stark, even for you,” Clint snarled announcing his entrance angrily. “Setting Natasha on him? Really?!!”

Oh boy, this was going to be a long night, Stark thought as he turned to pour himself another drink while Barton continued his tirade behind him. His argument sounding surprisingly similar to Natasha's about Steve finally being happyhand ending with something like 'count me out' not that Tony was really listening. His mind already calibrating computers and cameras to figure out how best to catch Lo in a full scan next time Steven brought his new beau over for dinner. Which would be soon if Stark had anything to do with it.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm hoping the Holidays won't interrupt my updates, but please forgive me if they do. I'm posting this chapter a bit early just in case.

  It was bound to happen eventually, but Steve had secretly hoped eventually would have waited just a little while longer. Though everything was leading up to this moment, he was still trying to figure out the best way to even begin explaining. Lo only teasing lightly from time to time about the 'Captain' title being dropped, but never really pushing on the subject. Not that he wasn't easy enough to distract in the most pleasant of ways whenever the subject did come up. In all honesty, he'd been stalling, seems the time to stall was officially over.

  They were out to lunch, enjoying a little sandwich shop nearby. He’d never really paid much attention to the large TV adorning one wall, wasn’t really paying attention to it now. He’d gotten so good at tuning things like that out, especially when he was sitting across from such a handsome man.

  Lo however glanced at it absently, the chaotic sounds emanating from it enough to momentarily grab their attention, causing Steve to also look up as the sounds of screaming and an explosion poured from it’s speakers. And suddenly, there he was, in full Captain America glory, battling the robots that were attempting to steal the entire vault from New York Credit Union just the day prior. He froze, but as Lo only gave it a brief glance, he thought surely with his mask on, that he hadn’t recognized him. Only Lo suddenly got a puzzled expression on his face, as if rethinking what he’d just seen and turned slowly back to the monitor. His eyes narrowing in scrutiny as he watched the scene play out before him. It was the robots, Steve thought hopefully, he’s just curious about those after seeing Stark’s. Yeah, that's gotta be it.

  “Wow, that’s pretty crazy, huh,” Steve chuckled half heartedly and rubbing his sweaty palms down his thighs. Just play it cool Steve, he thought despite his heart rate already increasing.

  Lo turned his still narrowed gaze back to meet Steve’s and held it firmly.  
  “Verily,” Lo signed then propped his chin up on his hand and continued looking expectedly at Rogers as though awaiting for him to tell a story.  
  
  Of course he was and Steve knew just which story he had to tell him too. He sighed and his shoulders slumped a bit as he gave in. It was time to tell Lo the truth about his life and his work, not that Steve had been actively lying. Though keeping information by omission, could be seen as such. Still, it took him awhile to sort out the best way to explain everything. Deciding in the end, that Lo was smart enough to put the pieces together if given enough information.

  Which was how he found himself dressed, or rather disguised, in a ball cap, glasses, and jacket, walking through the History museum with Lo by his side. Stopping and watching in anticipation as Lo took in the display before him.

  “Oh, this is you,” Lo signed excitedly before turning back to read more of the plaque before him that explained Steve Roger's role in the war. “You’ve hardly aged a bit.” He had added still smiling as he walked slowly before the display, taking it all in and obviously not wanting to miss a single detail.

  “Thank you,” Steve said relaxing a little as he watched. Glancing around only a bit to make certain nobody recognized him. For once he was thankful that Lo couldn’t actually speak as the chances of anyone overhearing their conversation was quite slim. However had Lo missed the date on those pictures?

  Lo had paused at the newspaper clipping telling about his crash into the ice. Appearing to read it no less than three times before glancing back at Steve with narrowed eyes. Ah, here it was, it was all sinking in now, Rogers thought as he watched Lo move on to the display of another headline, much more recent proclaiming the Captain America was back. Telling of his miraculous recovery from the icy tomb, followed by headline after headline of his heroic deeds as part of the Avengers.

  Steve waited tensely as Lo straightened up and seemed to take in the entire display in thought.

  “70 Years is a long time, yes?” Lo asked finally.

  “It is,” Steve replied unsure if it was a question or a statement as he awaited any further questions. He’d prepared himself to answer them all. Lo had the right to know all there was about him if they were going to be a couple.

  “And this Avengers,” Lo continued looking back at the one paper showing him with Iron Man standing side by side before the wreckage of a massive robot. “This is the work you’re always rushing off to do?”

  “Yes, it is,” Steve said simply, bracing himself for more, there was always more. Who was this? Did he really know Iron Man? How old was he really? Did he feel that old? The questions likely wouldn’t stop now, Steve had played and answered each and every one in his head a hundred times in preparation for this day. Though nothing could prepare him for what came next.

  “You should have a statue,” Lo said turning to him with a tender smile and moving closer to kiss him softly on the lips. And just like that, he looped his arm in Steve’s intending to set off to see the rest of the museum.

  “I’m sorry, a what?” Rogers asked incredulously, pulling his partner to a stop. Of all the things he’d expected, this wasn’t it.

  “A statue,” Lo repeated. “Not bronze, marble maybe, much better at capturing the detail of those muscles of yours. Something to more properly immortalize your deeds than a few paper clippings stuck here behind glass. A token of your greatness that all can gaze upon.” He elaborated with a grand sweep of his hand.

  Steve couldn’t help but chuckle at that. “You sound a little like Tony, you know.” He teased lightly. “But no, I don’t want a statue. This is...enough.” He stated, though in truth he didn’t even really care for the display in the museum. It felt so surreal.

  “Of course you wouldn’t,” Lo said awarding him another kiss to the cheek before attempting to pull him along again.

  But Steve planted his feet, a bit disbelieving that this could go so smoothly. “Lo, don’t you have any more questions for me? Anything else you want to know?”

  Lo glanced back at the wall of Steve, then at the man himself. “I know more than those pages can ever tell,” he replied with a shrug. “Because I know you. I know your heart. You’re a good man Steven Rogers. You’ve lived an interesting life and still managed to remain a good man. I only hope to be able to take good care of that heart for as long as you will allow it.”

  Steve melted under Lo’s always eloquent words, pulling him in to embrace him tighter. “You’re truly a gift, Lo.” He said kissing him sweetly and meaning every word of it.

  Later that evening, now feeling more at ease with discussing the subject since Lo had taken it all so well, he did elaborate a bit on things. How like the newspaper said, he awoke after 70 years to a whole new world. How he was still catching up and often didn't understand pop culture references or how things worked. Tony had been a great help with the latter. Telling Lo about the serum he was given. How it made him stronger and helped him recover from injuries much faster than the normal human should. Telling him things to hopefully alleviate any worry he may feel the next time Steven was called away to “work”.

   Lo had merely smiled at him and stated “I believe you.” before returning to eating his dinner and with that Steve stopped elaborating. If Lo didn’t appeared worried, then maybe it really could all be just this simple. No sense stressing over it if his Love wasn’t. And yes, he could definitely say without a doubt that he was head over heels in love with the man sitting before him. He’d just yet to actually tell him. Well outside of that one text.

  Lo of course had seen far stranger things in his many years of his life. He’d seen battles, wars, the rise of heroes, and the fall of supposed villains. He didn’t quite grasp the year passage here on Midgard yet, but Steve seemed to stress that 70 years was in fact a long period of time, despite it likely being a mere fraction of Lo’s own life. Which only meant he needed to savor every moment he got with his lover. Steven also seemed to feel that this was a very important part of his life, so despite Lo having seen the like before, he needed to figure out how to show Steven that he was willing to appreciate it as well.

*************

  “I want to see it,” Lo signed hitting Steve out of nowhere with the request as they were out shopping the next day..

  “See what?” Steve asked his mind racing as to what Lo could possibly want to see.

  “Your battle armor,” his partner returned easily, and there was that odd vernacular again. Battle armor? Well, he wasn't wrong.

  “Uh sure, okay,” Steve's mind was racing, but Lo seemed completely calm in his request. And was it really that strange of a request? He'd probably see it eventually outside of the odd news blip on TV. “It's not at my place. I keep it at base, uh… The tower.” Well, in for a penny in for a pound they say. Might as well be out with all of it. “Look, Stark tower is the Avengers base of operations. Tony makes all our tech and we store it there for easy access.”

  “Is he an Avenger as well?”

  “Yes, he's Iron man.”

  Lo just nodded. Again, it was curious how easily he was taking all this. No excitement, no freaking out, just mild curiosity. It certainly made telling him everything so much easier.

 

  By the time they had arrived, Rogers had found the words pouring from his mouth much easier. He didn't tell Lo everything about the Avengers and shield, save some conversation for another day, but he did share with him more about his part in it all.

  “So, what do you think?” Steve asked now standing before the other man, decked out in full uniform. He felt nervous for some reason, as though awaiting Lo’s approval.

  Lo was looking at him thoughtfully. His face belying nothing at first, arms crossed, eyes tracking over every inch of the man before him. Steve fidgeted a bit, readjusting his shield. Finally Lo’s lips shifted into a smirk just before pursing his lips and making an honest to goodness wolf whistle. Surprising Steve with the reminder that his love could still make such sounds and even bringing a pinking to his cheeks. Then he sauntered forward slowly and oh holy Toledo Steve's groin should not be tightening so much at his approach, but the desire in his partner's eyes was so clearly evident. He was already breathing a bit heavier by the time Lo reached him, pressing instantly tight against him, those long graceful fingers of his tracing across his mask as their lips met passionately.

  Lo continued tracing down the lines of the suit as their tongues danced in their mouths. And oh my stars, why was it suddenly so hot in here? Finally they parted and Lo stepped back to further take in the suit.

  “A bit snug,” he remarked still smiling from their heated kiss.

  As was Steve. “Well, it's a bit stretchy, so it flexes and moves. Doesn't hinder my movement.”

  “That's good,” Lo continued and good gravy, Steve had never seen his suit sexually before, but the way Lo was looking at him, he could see it now. Thank goodness Stark had reinforced the groin area, otherwise his partner would see just how hot he was making him with that gaze. “Is it really protective though?”

  “Oh yes, special materials woven into the fibers to deflect blasts and close range bullets,” Tony said from behind them, alerting them to his presence. “Only the best for our Cap here.”

  Lo nodded and reached for the shield, which Steve handed over easily. Stark's arrival hitting him like being doused with cold water. Which he needed, otherwise he'd be embarrassingly apologizing later for any deeds he and his boyfriend committed while in Stark's uniform room.

  Lo looked over the shield closely, feeling it's weight and turning it for closer inspection before handing it back. “Vibranium, good choice,” Lo remarked.

  “You're familiar with vibranium?” Tony asked. Even Steve looked at him thoughtfully. It certainly wasn't a common metal. Could it be that they'd found a similar meteorite where he was from?

  “I'm familiar with a lot of metals,” Lo replied simply.

  “That's…… Interesting. “

  Lo just shrugged and moved closer to Steve once again. “I'm hungry. Do you wish to change prior to dinner?”

  “Oh, yes,” Steve reacted with a jolt, snapping back from his thoughts. “I'll be right back.”

  Steve rushed off to change, hoping his semi would dissipate before he returned. Also hoping leaving Lo alone with Stark would be okay. 

  Changing quickly and thinking Surely Tony wouldn't grill him too much. He certainly wasn't expecting to walk back in on the current conversation.

  “You know, I haven't forgotten that night at the bar,” Tony was saying as Steve returned. Lo was looking over the various outfits encased in glass on the far wall. “With a bit of training, you could-”

  “NO!” Steve barked loudly and firmly, stepping quickly to his loves side.

  “I'm just saying,” Tony continued. “With those marksmanship skills, he could be an asset.”

  Lo relaxed easily into Steve's grip as he slid an arm about his waist, smiling up at Rogers as Steve held his ground. He'd be lying if he didn't feel bolstered by his love's protectiveness. It felt good to be cherished by someone, even if he wasn't as fragile as Steven was making out.

  “The answer is no,” Steve repeated just as firmly. “And that's final.”

  Steve quickly guided Lo away, not wishing to argue this any further. He couldn't bare the thought of his love in peril during a battle. He couldn't bear the thought of losing another person he cared about. Fortunately, Lo didn't bring it back up either and their dinner talk turned to far better topics. Which later lead to far better evening activities back home.


	22. Chapter 22

  Lo took one look at Steve as he came in, completely disheveled and worn out and gave an honest to God tsk. He knew Steve had a job that called him away sometimes, now knew pretty much what that job entailed. The other man often returning tired and sore, sometimes sporting bandages. Sometimes he didn't come back at all before Lo had left for the night. Those times were the worst for Steve. Coming back to Lo was the one thing Steve always looked forward to most.

  “Assume the position, Captain,” Lo demanded before going to fetch the muscle cream.

  Steve just gave a weary smile at the call of title and took off his shirt, laying face down on the rug as he awaited his partner's return. Lo settling down over him, his legs straddling his hips to keep his weight off of Roger's back as he began massaging in the cream. Starting at his neck and working out through his shoulders and arms, loosening every knot before moving on to the next section.

  The first time he'd done this, Steve thought he'd died and gone to heaven. Never had he experienced somebody work on him with such care and he'd swear Lo’s fingers were magic. He'd had a few massages in the past, but nothing like these. The knots in his muscles just giving way under his love's touch, taking away every ache and pain from battle. Leaving him feeling completely relaxed and 110% better afterwards.   Lo knew what was going on whenever Steve had to run off unexpectedly, and that he knew just what to do when he returned. Which was exactly this. Steve's muscles seemed to melt under his partner's lithe fingers. Those firm thumbs pressing their way down along his spine.

  Rogers let out a hearty moan as they reached his waist. Lo’s fingers working just under the waistband of his pants, digging wonderfully into the top of his hips until muscles he didn't even know existed, unknotted and loosened up. Gently his partner motioned for him to roll over and Steve expected Lo to be gone, off to fetch him something to drink and let him clear his head, and to clear other things after such attentions. However to his pleasant surprise, the man was still there, now straddling his waist. His groin hovering just inches above Steve's own obvious erection. He watched mesmerized as Lo peeled off his own shirt, exposing that gorgeously smooth skin, all lean taught muscles stretched over sharp angles.

  Steve couldn't have stopped himself if he tried, he reached up, taking him by the waist and pulling him down until their lips crashed together. Lo’s kisses always seemed so cool, like he just finished an icy drink and Steve found them heady and addictive. Wanting to feel more. Wanting to taste more.

  He didn't notice when Lo undid his pants, but definitely took note when his hand wrapped around his erection, pulling his cock free gently and moving his hand in slow strokes with the same perfect adeptness he'd shown with the massages.

  Steve moaned into the kiss and raised his hips to meet his partner's hand. They were still taking it slow, this was just the next step in taking it slow. And oh if he'd have known Lo could do that with his tongue and his mouth and his hand all at the same time, he might not have been such a stickler for slow.

  Lo couldn't talk, but the man was quickly proving that he was just as adept with his mouth as he was with his hands. His cool lips leaving Roger's to suck down Steve's throat as if he was determined to taste each and every moan straight through his skin. All the while, his steady hand continued stroking his length with slow easy slides. And there Captain certainly wasn't holding back his own vocalness at his lover's minstrations. Letting him know just how amazing this all felt, urging him on eagerly.

  If he thought Lo’s hand was amazing, when his lover brought out his own cock, wrapping it in his hand along with Steve's own erection, he nearly lost the ability to speak himself. His fingers tangling in his lover's hair as he gasped reactively. Fortunately he could still say Lo’s name, which he let spill from his lips over, and over as their erections rubbed together, slicked with the still warming muscle cream on his lover's hands. Only adding to the sensation and speeding him towards the eventual end.

  Feeling his stomach tighten in warning, he pulled Lo from where he was currently sucking numerous, purpling welts into Steve's chest. Attacking his mouth greedily as soon as their lips met again, chasing his tongue to taste and caress until he groaned out his climax. Breaking their kiss quickly to catch his breath as his the blood seemed to leave his head. Only find himself holding his breath as he listened to every little huff and pant as Lo stroked through his own climax. It was the most beautiful sound he'd heard and he desperately wanted to hear more of it. His lover's head falling forward afterwards, causing his hair to fall around his face, shielding it from view.

  Steve gently scooped it back with his hands, smiling as his lover brought his bright green orbs up to meet his gaze. Lo smiled back and leaned forward to meet his lips more tenderly.

  “Now that's a massage,” Steve jested lightly kissing his lover again. “A guy could really get used to being taken care of like that.”

  
  Lo just broadened his smile and shook his head, retrieving Steve's glasses from off the floor and placing them on his face before giving his nose a little kiss and climbing to his feet.  
 

  “You deserve to be taken care of,” Lo signed before heading off.

  He returned a moment later with a warm washcloth, dropping it on Steve's stomach so he could clean himself up. Rogers chuckled as he watched his lover retrieve his shirt and put himself back together, smoothing his hair back in place with his fingers. Lo was always so meticulous about his appearance. Steve quickly cleaned their spill off his stomach, spending a bit of extra time getting the massage cream off his cock as well before stuffing it back in his pants. Finally pulling himself off the floor with a groan.

  He immediately went over and wrapped his lover in his arms, kissing the back of his neck gently. “Thank you babe, that was just what I needed.”

  He smiled as he felt his lover relaxing against him. Lo loved being wrapped in his arms, a detail that Rogers certainly didn't miss as his lover seemed to melt into him every time he enveloped him. His always cool slender frame pressing every inch possible into his warmth.

  That was yet another thing that was distinctly and curiously Lo. He always felt so much cooler to the touch than others. Steve usually dismissed it due to his own extreme body heat making everyone feel cooler than he was, but Lo seemed to carry a chill with him. One that Steve positively relished, being that he often felt overly warm himself. Thanks super human metabolism. Sometimes, cuddling with Lo on the couch was like standing with the refrigerator door open, the coolness of it listing his skin wherever they touched. To Steve, it was heaven.

********************   
  


  Steve had no idea when he'd dozed off. It was just another night, Lo was working later than usual on the computer. Steve had been reading one minute, and the next a gentle hand was touching him, waking him up.

  Rogers blinked and looked around in a bit of confusion, smiling when he saw the owner of said hands face. “Hey babe, I guess I dozed off there.”

  Lo just smiled and nodded. “I need to go.” He signed before leaning down to kiss Steve gently.

  “Oh yeah, sure,” Steve said sitting up and getting his bearings. It must be pretty late. He looked around at the clock and blinked in surprise at the time. “Oh Lo, I'm sorry. I had no idea it had gotten so late. You want to just stay here?”

  His lover shook his head and raised his phone displaying the dead battery symbol. Lo had admitted that morning that he'd forgotten his charger, then had been working off of it all day and of course he had an Apple device when Steve had nothing but cords for Android. Making a mental note to pick up a spare Apple charger the next day, and really, they should've gotten one by now, Steve got to his feet.

  “Well the buses have all stopped for the night, you want me to call you a cab?”

  “No,” Lo replied smiling softly. “I can walk, it's okay.”

  It most certainly was not okay. Not at this time of night. “Well, if you're going to insist on walking home, then I'm walking with you, so that I know you actually make it home safe.” Steve said already grabbing his jacket. He couldn't imagine his boyfriend walking home alone, no phone in which to even call for help thanks to Apple's ridiculously short battery life.

  Lo fortunately could see there was no point arguing the matter, never was when Steven used his commanding tone of voice, and just waited until Steve was ready and lead the way.

*************

  Steve was completely shocked. He'd never been to Lo’s place before, but could never imagine the guy living here. The building being old and crumbling aside, the part of town where drug dealers and gangs frequented the alleys aside, even ignoring the fact that they had to step over someone passed out upon the heavily stained carpet in the hallway, and further overlooking the couple arguing quite loudly and explicitly just down a few doors, he could never have pictured this...sparseness. The apartment was barely furnished, one green couch that had seen much better days probably about 20 years ago, with a lone worn end table . There was a single extremely out of place painting on the wall beside the front door depicting sunflowers, but other than that, there were no bookshelves, no books other than the current ones borrowed from Steve, no TV though that wasn't surprising, there was a tiny dining room table with one chair, but no nick nacks, no clocks, just nothing. Though the place was meticulously clean, it certainly didn't look as though anyone even lived there.

  He, noticed three black spots on far wall and moved closer to inspect them. Where those bullet holes? He turned around towards the opposite wall to where the sunflower painting was far too conveniently hung. Walking over to lift it, he was not surprised to see the light from the hall shining straight through three matching holes behind it. Yelling from the hallway as the couple argued and slammed doors as their battle escalated out into the hall brought Steve quickly back from his initial shock.

  “Lo, you can not live here,” Steve stated as though he expected his leg was being pulled.

  Lo just looked around and shrugged. The place suited his needs, so he didn't think much of it when he was initially placed here. He didn't decorate as he'd not been sure how long he really had here. Would his brother eventually find him? Would he do something to break his agreement with his employer and get kicked out? Everything in his life just had such a temporary feeling to it. Everything except Steven. When he was with him, it seemed as though time stopped for just a bit.

  Another loud crash from somewhere outside caused Steve to flinch involuntarily and he was instantly at Lo’s side, hovering protectively. “Pack your bags, you're coming to stay with me.” Steve said firmly, using that same authoritative tone he'd spoken with earlier and at the baseball field. “For good!”

  It wasn't a request. Lo spent most of his time there anyway, and there was no way Steve was even going to get a wink if sleep knowing his love was here in this dump. Fortunately Lo just shrugged like it was all okay and went easily to pack his clothes. Gathering them neatly onto his bed as Rogers watched over him, and tying the sheet corners up over them to form a bundle far too similar to a cartoonish style hobo bag. Steve could certainly sympathize with not having much, but it still made his heart ache a little for his love and further solidify the decision that Lo would be far better off living with him.

  Steve carried that for him as Lo grabbed his phone charger, the tea from his pantry, a lone shoe box from his closet, and the books he'd last borrowed. The walk back to Steve's place was silent, but it seemed right, hopeful even that this was the right thing at the right time. Yes, it was time for their relationship to get more serious and move forward, starting with this. 


	23. Chapter 23

  Steve opened his eyes, peering down at his love's face. The light streaming from the window seemed to make his skin glow ethereally. In the short time since Lo had moved in with him, Steve found himself eternally grateful for two things. One was waking up to that gorgeous face every morning, Lo’s pale skin always seemed to glow in the early morning light, reminding Steve of images of angels in his old family Bible. Features nearly as smooth as porcelain and seeming impossibly youthful.

  The second thing was that he was finally sleeping through the night so that the sunlight woke him and allowed him to see his love's face every morning. If he dreamed, he certainly didn't remember it, and certainly didn't care.

  Lo blinked open his eyes, as if aware of his lover gazing upon him and smiled sleepily up at him.

  “I love you so much,” Steve blurted out, unable to stop himself from the admission. Only to tense and hold his breath immediately after the words had spilled from his lips.

  “I know,” Lo signed back with a broad grin, leaning up to kiss him gently.

  “You know?” Steve chuckled, relaxing quite a bit as his mind reeled over the fact that Lo didn’t just freak out over it.

  “Yes, you told me when we first started this texting,” Lo stated, having learned the correct term for the electronic messenger.

  “That I did,” Steve blushed a bit and raked a hand through his hair. “I’m still surprised that I didn’t scare you off.”

  “Sentiment spoken honestly does not scare me,” Lo signed easily. “Only now I feel as though I can return it as well.”

  Lo felt his own heart race at the admission. Imagine him, falling for a human. Only Steven wasn't just any human, he was the most gentle and caring human he'd ever met. Steven felt safe, he felt like home in a way that home never quite was, he was a warm hug on a cold day, and a tender smile whenever he needed it the most. He was everything Lo could ever want and he would fight for. and gladly give up his life for every day he had with this man. So yes, he could honestly say that he loved him as well.

  Now it was Steve’s turn to grin as their lips met again. Finding his feelings for Lo accepted and returned in fold was making this decision to have Lo move in turn out to be his most winningest idea yet.

  Their more sultry life picked up after that as well. Now that one line has been crossed, they spent many and evening and even some mornings tangled up in each other's sweaty bodies, their gasps and pants filling the room. The first time Lo took him into his mouth, Steve tore a hole in the sheets from fisting them so hard. Oh the things his lover could do with his tongue despite having a full mouth. The captain had lasted a pitifully short time before climaxing and would have been embarrassed if later, his same endeavors on his lover's cock brought Lo to just as rapid of a finish. Steve didn't believe he was nearly as good at giving oral as his lover had been, but Lo mentioned later that it was the intense heat of his mouth that had done it. He often said Steve's eyes were like a clear blue sky and his mouth was surely the sun.

  Steve also couldn't get enough of Lo signing 'I love you.’ It was pure poetry in motion every time his arms crossed then gestured to him, always preferring to use the more intimate way of signing it, rather than just using the single hand method. Both would've been fine in Steve's eyes, but the fact that Lo took the time to stop whatever he was doing to use both hands, just made him feel extra special. Steve often returning the sign rather than just saying it. It was silly, he knew, but it felt like that made it more ‘theirs’.

  Trying to keep his new queer relationship out of the public eye proved a bit more challenging. Lo had zero qualms about holding hands or kissing him in public, and really could Steve ever deny such a beautiful man of his affections. He tried to tell himself that he didn't care. He had served his country and didn't he deserve happiness as well?

  But that first ugly article hit hard. The two of them plastered all over the front page of the paper. Some chump with a camera had caught them kissing during a walk through Central Park. He braced himself for more that would surely follow, but when none did, he finally relaxed a little.

  He would never find out that Stark had threatened all the media sources stating that if they ever posted about Steve's private life again, that he would personally buy the publication and fire everyone who had anything to do with the article. That, and the paper suddenly being hit with a huge tax audit out of nowhere pretty much solidified the new rule that Steve Rogers was completely off limits to the paparazzi.

**********

  
  Steve was ever so thankful for the translating glasses as Lo’s hands were currently moving so rapid fire, that he doubted even Clint could’ve kept up. His unbridled enthusiasm was overflowing and all Rogers could do was stare in such adoration for him as Lo again repeated one of the dance moves he had seen performed on the stage.

  Throughout the entire play, Steve had been torn between watching the actors on the stage, and watching his partner sitting on the edge of his seat, completely enraptured by the performance. Though, to be honest, Steve found the play to be quite enjoying himself. He hadn’t been to one since he was a child, there was no over the top explosions like in movies, or unrealistic over the top violence, not even any foul language. The play was a period piece, just before his time, and a musical. Both he found he enjoyed instantly. Oh yes, there would be many more plays in their future.

  Though watching Lo now, turn smoothly on his heels and his feet moving rapidly to a beat in his head, Steve just knew if he had a voice, his love would have easily found his home on the stage. How did he even remember the choreography so well after only seeing it once? Rogers felt at the same time happy and sad for his love in that moment. Happy that he was so comfortable with Steve now to show his enthusiasm as they walked home, sad that his love had such a gift that would never be shared due to his loss of his voice. Steve imagined Lo would have had to have a wonderful singing voice.

  Lo’s excitement didn’t stop at their front door. As soon as they entered, he grabbed his love and suddenly they were kissing passionately with Steve pressed back against the door with surprising force. As if sensing the shift in dynamic, Lo eased up, his kisses becoming softer and pulled away. Taking Steve by the hand, he smiled softly at him as he lead them to to the bedroom.

  Steve soon lost himself to any further thought as Lo began stripping in front of him, slowly, eyes holding his as his lithe fingers undid the buttons on his shirt one by one. It wasn’t as if Rogers hadn’t seen Lo before, but even he sensed that this was it, they were definitely going all the way tonight. Which meant that he’d better stop gaping and get in the game.

  He stepped forward in time to help ease Lo’s shirt off his shoulders, pushing it down until it fell freely to the floor. His lips tasting his love’s briefly before descending as well, mouthing along his jaw line to his long,graceful neck. The smell of oranges and mint still lingering on the skin, in inhaled in deeply as he lapped his tongue against his skin and felt Lo’s deep inhale of breath.

  Their passion was quiet, Steve listening closely for every sigh or hitch of his lover’s breath as they tumbled naked into the bed. Only letting out soft moans himself from time to time, not wanting to miss a second of his lover’s pleasure. His fingers traced every inch of Lo’s skin, feeling the long scars on his shoulder blades, but making certain not to linger, continuing down his spine to that lean hip that now straddled him so perfectly.

  They had been building up to this for awhile, and yet Steve still couldn’t stifle his moan as Lo slicked his hardened member with the lotion he kept on the bedside table. Perhaps it was because tonight was different, they’d done handjobs before, even blowjob's but he knew it wasn’t stopping there. Could tell by the lust evident in his lover’s eyes holding his, still asking for permission even after all this time. It was okay, Steve was ready, or at least he thought he was as he gave a small nod, signaling that it was okay to proceed to the next step in their relationship.

  He had never expected to be plunged straight into that tight heat and groaned loudly, grabbing Lo’s hips instantly to stall him.

  “Holy Toledo, babe,” He said once he’d gotten a bit of sense back. “I’m as eager as you are, but I don’t want to hurt you.”

  Lo huffed out a laughed and bent forward to kiss him tenderly. “You won’t” he signed as he sat back up and placed his hands over Steve’s to get him to loosen his hold.

  Steve had done some reading on this, though admittedly not enough. He knew that there was usually some preparation involved before just diving in. At least that’s what he thought, but it was getting terribly difficult to think about anything with this gorgeous man now moving upon him, his hips undulating as fluidly as any belly dancer’s, and Steve could no longer argue, so he let himself go.

  To his credit, Steve lasted a remarkedly long time before allowing the wave of pleasure to finally take him over. His lover coming just before, tightening around him as his body shuddered, and that gorgeous head of black hair fell forward, driving him over the edge himself. The climax rocketing through him like never before, seeming to steal his breath and his voice at the same time, leaving him open mouthed and gaping in wonder at what had just transpired. He took Lo’s face in his hands, holding their foreheads together as they caught their breaths. He didn’t think he had ever loved anyone so deeply in his entire life and in that moment, felt certain that they’d be together forever.

  Their love making continued throughout the night, Lo recovering surprisingly quick after each time. Steve having the regenerative benefits of the super serum, took almost no time at all. Lo surprisingly even joined him in the shower the next morning, something the leaner man never did. Much preferring to soak languidly in the tub over the ‘created waterfall’ as he put it.

  However, Steve had barely slipped beneath the hot spray, when he found himself under attack in the most wonderful way. Lithe fingers and hungry lips electrified his skin, easily convincing the normally reserved man to immediately join in. Though he’d be lying if he didn’t say that Lo bent over before him wasn’t one of the hottest things he’d ever seen. One hand upon his hip as he now thrust easily inside, his other hand tracing over the length of his lover’s spine. The bright pink scars standing out under the heat from the cascading water, drawing Steve’s eyes to them curiously.

  ********  
  
  Laying on his couch later that morning with his love snoozing upon him as he sketched, both deciding that they needed a day off after that night they’d shared definitely not sleeping, he let his imagination carry him back to those scars. His hands drawing his now very familiar love’s form, only adding a great set of finely feathered wings, sprouting out from where the scars would lie and spread wide across his page. Lo’s chest bared and hands raised as though trying to take off for the sky, legs clad in dark jeans fading into shading just below the thighs, there wasn’t enough room to capture their full length. The image seemed to fit so perfectly, causing him to pause and take in his own work.

  Lo was graceful and gorgeous, certainly the most beautiful man he’d ever laid eyes upon. The idea of him being an angel seemed to fit so easily. His pause must have raised his love’s awareness as Lo opened his eyes and raised his head to take in the sketch, immediately letting out a sharp exhale of breath through his nose that Steve recognized as the other man’s laugh, before settling once again along his side.

  Steve looked down to see his love had reclosed his eyes, leaving him to his imaginative sketches. He decided the wings would be darker, to match Lo’s hair and began meticulously shading them in. I mean, all things considered and all the strangeness he’s already seen in the world, was this really so far fetched?


	24. Chapter 24

  Things were going perfectly, until they suddenly weren't. The sound of thunder awoke Steve from his sleep, though he'd have likely awoken soon anyway. That dream he was having was pretty fierce. He'd nearly forgotten what it felt like to have such nightmares as they'd been surprisingly absent ever since Lo moved in. Speaking of such, where was his love?

  Realizing the other side of the bed was empty, he slowly sat up, looking around and letting his eyes adjust to the dark. He didn't have long to wait as a great flash of lightning illuminated the room and he could see that his love was nowhere in sight. Perhaps he'd gone to the restroom.

  Steve listened intently to the sounds of the apartment, trying to hear if there was water running in the bathroom. After a moment of not hearing anything but thunder and his own breaths, he got up to investigate.

  “Lo?” he called out as he walked out towards the living room. Nothing, the entire place seemed completely empty and Steve was beginning to get a gnawing dread in the pit of his stomach. “Hey Lo?” He called a bit louder as he went back to double check the bathroom.

  Not finding him there he rushed to check the door. It was still locked and his lover's keys were still in the bowl on the table beside it. And there was his phone still on the charger. He had to be here, but where? Focus Rogers focus, he told himself as he backtracked all the way back to the bedroom to start the search over from square one.

  He looked around, thinking maybe Lo would have slipped back in behind him, but the bed was still empty. He spun around a bit thinking hard, where could he be? And why had he disappeared to begin with? He knelt down to check under the bed, thinking perhaps it was a game. Waiting until lightening lit up the space so he could see. Nothing but a couple of shoe boxes greeted him followed by the crack of thunder.

  He was just about to straighten up when he heard a rattle in the closet. Of course, it was just a game, his lover was always full of little bits of mischief. Heart racing he rushed over and threw the door wide. “Aha I found-” the crow of triumph died on his lips as he noticed the distraught figure huddling in his closet.

  Lo hugged his knees tight and tried to press himself further into the closet when Steve had burst in. His face shimmering in tears and Rogers was certain if Lo could have screamed he would have.

  “Whoa, hey, it's okay. It's just me,” he assured him kneeling down and moving closer. He gently slipped an arm around his love and felt him trembling, every muscle tensed and ready to flee.

  Steve had seen this before in the army. This was some pretty severe PTSD. Tremors, short quick breaths, even the tears he doubted the other man even knew he was shedding, Lo was pretty close to a full blown panic attack. Lightning illuminated his face from the open closet door and Lo suddenly leapt forward, grabbing the knob and slamming the door shut before moving to the back of the closet again and into Steve's waiting arms.

  “Hey babe, it's okay, I'm here, I've got you,” Steve spoke slowly reassuring him. Just what had set him off? What was this all about? Thunder rattled the walls and he felt his lover tense in his arms, turning to bury his face into Steve's chest. Was it the storm? Perhaps Lo had been struck by lightning, maybe that's how he lost his voice. Steve didn’t know a whole lot about what happened to people who survived a lightning strike, but he didn't think that sounded so absurd. However his first concern was derailing this panic attack before it got full blown.

  He held him tighter, combing his fingers through his hair as he felt his love's tears dampening his shirt. “Lo, I want you to listen to my voice love. I'm here, I've got you, but I need you to do something for me. Do you think you can?” He paused but didn't get an answer, not a nod or a shake. “Lo, I need to you to take a deep breath and hold it for me, just for a few seconds. Come on babe, just trust me.” Lo didn't seem to respond at first, his breath coming in quick shallow breaths. Then he finally took what Steve would call a deep enough breath before holding it. Trembling silently with his face buried against his love as he waited for Steve's next direction.

“There you go, that's great Lo,” Steve assured him as he counted slowly to 7 in his head. “Now let it out slowly. As slow as you can.” He felt the cool rush of air as his lover let his breath out over his light tee-shirt and smiled. Thank goodness Lo had the presence of mind and trusted him enough to listen. “That's great babe,” he said kissing him on the head. “Now let's do it again, okay? Deep breath in and hold….. And now slow exhale.”

  He had Lo do this several more times, until at least his breathing seemed calmer though he was still so tense and positively thrumming with nerves. “It's the storm isn't it?” Rogers asked gently, feeling Lo nod quickly against him, and oh it hurt his heart how it felt like his love wanted to burrow straight into him. Like he would have climbed into his lap had there been room enough in the closet. “It's okay Lo, it'll be over soon. It's already moving away. Do you know how you can tell?”

  Lo shook his head and that was good. He was listening and responding, both was very positive. Steve could work with this and hopefully help him.

  “Well you count,” Steve explained patiently. “You count after every lightening until you hear the thunder. And the more numbers you get in, the further away the storm is. I'll show you.” Steve waited until he saw the flash of lightning under the door and slowly began counting. He made it to 7 before the thunder followed and Lo tensed against him..”so that was 7, let's see what the next one is.” And he waited and counted again, and again. Each time the numbers increasing before the thunder called him to a halt. Though what he found most important was that his lover was calming. His breathing was beginning to match the number count and Steve deliberately slowed down even further. He'd feel Lo tense at the rumble, but soon his trembling stopped at least.

***** 

  “Now I know why you never text me back when it's raining,” Steve said as he sat beside his love at the table sometime later. He'd finally coaxed him from the closet by assuring him again and again that despite the rain, that the storm was gone. Now Lo sat with his hands wrapped tightly around a warm cup of tea, staring at nothing on the table before him. Steve had yet to get him to take a sip, it was okay though, he could just hold it if he wanted to. Steve gently rubbed his back and kissed his temple softly. “It's okay Lo, we'll get through them together. Okay?”

  Lo just nodded, but continued staring at his cup. His leg bouncing restlessly under the table. He should have gone to his safe place, but he didn't want to leave Steven in the middle of the night. The storm had just come on so fast. He hated this, hated being like this with no control over it. He had hoped his employer would cure him of it, however nothing had changed since he'd been here. Perhaps Steven could help, he'd already made it through one storm, but could he really protect him? What if next time it wasn't just another storm, what if next time it was  _him?_

  Steve just watched over his love a bit sadly. The guy looked exhausted yet was still so tense. Steve felt remorse that he didn't have a cure for his love, some magic pill he could take to help him through it. He thought about a sleep aid, but after seeing Lo’s high tolerance to alcohol, he doubted it would work and even if it would, seemed so backhanded and devious. Instead he tried to make the best out of a really shitty situation.

  He bought a weather radio that would alert them when thunderstorms were predicted. Added some large pillows to the back of the closet to make it more comfortable while they waited it out. Even strung some some battery powered Christmas lights up for a soft illumination, so that Lo could sign to him and he could see it. And each storm, Steve would make certain he was there with him, huddled in the closet and counting the storm away. Rogers had never looked so forward to winter in his life. Because winters in New York rarely came with thunder.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had considered dumping this chapter, it's a bit darker than the prev. ones. Loki is using information he'd gleaned from Rogers on WW2 as an analogy for his own life situation, explaining in a way that Steve can understand. So this chapter comes with warnings. Apologies for bringing everyone down with this chapter and hopefully none take offense. If you want to skip it, scroll to the end notes for a brief summary.  
> TW: Nazis & Genocide

  “Lo, how did you lose your voice/” Steve asked him gently. He'd been curious, but ever careful on when the best time would be to broach the subject. Sitting here on the couch, his lover's incredibly long legs draped across his lap, the image of a lazy Sunday afternoon, it seemed as though no time was the better for it.

  Lo sighed, bowing his head to collect his thoughts. Steve could tell this wasn't an easy subject for him. He was expecting some story of an accident of some type. He was never prepared for the truth.

  “I recently discovered that I had been adopted,” Lo started. It was an odd beginning to be certain, but only finding out when you're an adult that you'd been adopted couldn't have been much odder. “I was raised in a prominent family, had what I thought was a brother. Both of us raised as equals and despite our obvious differences, I'd had no reason to question it. “ He glanced up at Steve, making certain he was following along and Rogers just nodded quietly, giving Lo all the time he needed to tell his tale. “It's difficult to explain in your words, imagine…. imagine if you were one of your Jews raised back during the time of your great second war,” Lo continued, making an analogy of the war Steve had described fighting in before in hopes to make it easier to understand. Though to be honest, Lo still hardly had a full grasp of it himself. The War or his messed up life. However if the Jews Steven had described were like Asgardians, the the wicked,monstrous Not-sees must be akin to the Frost Giants. Or at least the version of them he was raised believing. “You're part of a rather prominent Jewish family, brought up believing that both you and your brother had equal rights to take over the family name once you were of age. Your entire life you're warned of the Nazi monsters and how horrible they are, wretched unfeeling creatures who only care about killing anyone who was not them.

  Then one day, you're out battling these Nazis with your brother, and an accident happens. You inadvertently discover that you are not actually born a Jew, but was rather born of the very blood you're out to destroy. “ Steve's eyes widened, he couldn't imagine how difficult that would have been. To not only be lied to your entire life, but conditioned that your own true heritage, your own flesh and blood was nothing but...monsters. While Steve had little sympathy for Nazis himself, he did know that Germans themselves weren't inherently evil, it was all about what you believed and who's word you followed. Perhaps he'd discuss the difference between German's the race and Nazis the evil cult some other time though.  
  
  ”You certainly can't tell anyone," Lo continued focusing on some random spot on the floor as he spoke, anywhere but Steven's eyes. " for if anyone found out, you'd be killed on sight. But you just have to know why. Why were you brought up believing you were something that you weren't? So I approached my former father. Called him out on keeping the truth from me. Reminded him that I was raised believing I had a right to his throne.” Steve thought that was an odd word to use, but didn't want to stop Lo to elaborate on it. “And do you know what he said?" Lo asked raising his gaze to finally meet his lover's and Steve could see how they shimmered in tears that Lo refused to spill. " He said that I had the right to die.”

  “Lo, that's terrible,” Steve gasped rubbing his thigh tenderly. He wanted to grab him and hug him close, but there was still more of the tale to tell. “What did your brother say?”

  “He was away at the time,” Lo stated giving a sniff, and taking a deep breath. “Father decided that instead of dealing with me, and my apparent issues, that he'd rather have a nap. So, while he slept, I decided to prove to him that I was worthy. To remind him that I could be the son he raised. I then attempted to destroy every Nazi in their realm.”

  “You tried to commit genocide,” Steve said his brow furrowing at the admission. Though could he really blame Lo? He'd been raised to see these people as less than human. As monsters. Still, thinking of his love committing such an atrocity was a hard pill to swallow.

  “I tried,” Lo agreed. “I thought this would make my father proud of me. If I could wipe out the race of beings that I was born from, then I would be better than them. My brother came back and stopped me however. We fought, worse than we ever had in the past. I thought, no I knew then that he had known as well. That they all lied to me.

  In the end I decided the best thing would be for me to end my life. Escape the pain of knowing what I was and leave them to their golden lives where I could never again tarnish it with the truth. Father however changed his mind. It turns out that I did not have the right to die after all. Or maybe I only have it when he deems it to be time.

  He awoke from his little nap just in time to save me from dying, but only to curse me. He had my own brother hold me down while he tore my voice from me,” Lo's breath hitched and the tears began to stream unbidden down his cheeks. “Swearing that I would never be able to tell any lies, yet it was me telling the truth that scared him the most. He didn't want me telling everyone that the mighty All Father had brought a monster into their home. He would have taken far worse had I not gotten away. “

  “Oh Lo,” Steve breathed leaning across to pull his lover into his arms, hugging him close to his chest and stroking his hair gently. What a horrible thing to do and to your own adopted child no less. Then his own brother helping him do it. He swore that if he ever met this brother of his, that he'd give him a piece of his fist to think on, let alone this wretched so called father of his. All Father, he swore that he'd heard it before somewhere.  However strangely, Lo's admission didn't explain his extreme fear of thunderstorms, definitely a subject for another day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TLDR: Lo admits to being adopted and explains his brother's roll in holding him down while his father stole his voice. No naming names though. Steve doesn't like it and vows to give this "brother" of his a piece of his fist if they should ever meet.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter, sorry all, I'm swamped with work. I don't even have time to edit, so go easy on me. I'll make it up to ya soon. Until then, enjoy.

  Steve was cleaning out his closet in the bedroom, putting away summer clothes to make room for the thicker winter ones. Though in honesty, he didn't usually mind the cold. Lo didn't seem to be noticing the change in weather at all, still running around in lighter shirts that while they showed off his physique incredibly, didn't do a thing to keep him warm. He was pulling down boxes piled on the top shelf when he paused on one he didn't recognize. Curious he opened the lid and blinked in surprise.

  “Lo, where did you get all this money?” He asked bringing the box out to the table to converse with his love. Inside was envelope after envelope full of cash.

  “My employer gives me that,” Lo explained with a shrug. “Do you require some?”

  “Lo, no,” Steve said astonished as he sat down beside his love. “This is your money, you earned it. “

  “I am not another's servant,” Lo signed, tilting his chin up a bit haughtily and squaring his shoulders in the way he did from time to time. The act reminding Rogers that Lo had been raised in a prominent family.. “I can provide for myself.”

  “But Lo, you do translations,” Steve tried to explain. “They pay you this money to do that.”

  “I do the translations so that I may stay here in your world, with you.” Lo answered simply. “I can make my own way and provide for myself. I do not want that, it is but another leash about my neck. One day they will try to hold me by it and I will simply give it all back. Show them that they never had a leash after all.”

  Steve was stunned a bit speechless. Lo had no idea how employment worked here in America. He sighed and closed the box, putting an arm about his love and pulling him closer. His lips pressing into Lo’s temple as he thought about how to even begin explaining this to him.  
“Lo, if you're not touching any of this money, how are you buying groceries? How did you pay your rent?”

  “What is rent?”

  “It's the money you used to pay to live in that shitty apartment.” Steve explained with a bit of a sigh.

 

  “I play the games,” Lo signed patiently. “But it doesn't take much. Just one of these.” He pulled out a twenty dollar bill to elaborate.

  “Games?”

  Steve followed Lo around the park, watching speechless as he played the street con games. First doubling, then tripling his money before returning to Steve's side. God this explained so much. This explained why Lo even lived in a shitty apartment if he was relying on these games of chance to pay for it.

  “Lo, that…That's amazing!” Rogers laughed at the hilarity of it all. A foreign mute just out conned all the con men.

  Lo took the twenty back out and put it in his pocket, he then walked hand in hand with Rogers to the food stalls to spend his winnings. Steve knew he'd just place it back in the envelope back home with the rest of the money. However that was a conversation and a worry for another day.


	27. Chapter 27

  “Hey Lo it's Tony,” the text read as Lo froze in the middle of the sidewalk holding his phone, and looking at the text questioningly. Tony never texted him. Tony didn't even have his number. Unless….unless something happened to Steve. “Look, Steve got banged up pretty bad today. Clint too. They're both recovering here at the tower, Steve should be good as new in a week or so. But he was asking for you.”

  Loki didn't need to read anything further. He quickly broke into a run, heading straight for Stark's tower and Steve. His dear Steven.

  Loki burst through the front doors and headed to the elevator, but it was all voice controlled and Steve usually told Jarvis where take them. He fumed, stomping his feet in his impatience. Wait, Jarvis could see him. Tony has said as much.

  “Jarvis, I need to get to Steven,” he signed looking up at the ceiling hopefully.

  “Right away sir,” Jarvis replied and Loki sighed in relief as he rushed into the waiting elevator.

 

  “Alright Jarvis, you're on,” Stark said watching his computer monitor which showed the lean man fidgeting impatiently as the elevator crawled to the upper floors. He frowned and tapped on what would be a screen if it wasn't holographically projected. “Hey, is that heat signature correct? “

  “All scans are reading accurate sir,” Jarvis replied.

  Stark narrowed his gaze at the far too cold heat signature reading from the man. Definitely not normal.

  Lo burst from the elevator to be met by an unknown hallway in which he had no idea in where to go.

“Ah, there you are Lo,” Stark said coming out of a side room to greet the man. “Get stuck in traffic?”

  “Steven, where's Steven?” He signed desperately at the shorter man.

  “Whoa, relax a bit okay?” Tony said taking the man by the arms. Yep, he was definitely a whole lot cooler than he should be. Unless it was Siberia outside. “Steve's a super soldier, he's going to heal just fine. What he doesn't need is you panicking, or fretting too much. So just…chill out.”

  Lo narrowed his gaze, quickly losing patience with Tony. He just wanted to see Steven, why was he being so difficult?

  Lo pulled free from his grasp and started going door to door, looking for his partner. Tony just crossed his arms and scowled at the other man who obviously was not listening.

  “He's at the end of the hall, Lo,” he finally granted. “Door on the right.”

  Lo have only a curt nod before hurdling to the door in question. Though he paused as he stepped into the room, seemingly hit by a flood of emotion as he spotted his love laying upon the bed. His face around his right eye slightly swollen and bruised a horrible shade of purple, his cheek and nose raw as if he'd been in a boxing match, split upper lip that was only slightly less swollen than his eye. Eyes that were closed and still as though he were sleeping. However as Lo entered, they opened and he turned a bit so he could see him. Lo could tell even that small movement brought him great discomfort.

  “Hey, you came,” Steve said softly and Lo’s feet finally carried him over to the bed. His hands moving up to let his fingers run softly over Rogers other cheek. “I know, you should see the other guy.” Steve tried to joke, hoping to dispel some of the worry he saw in his lover's eyes.

  “What other guy?” Lo signed questioningly causing Steve to huff slightly in laughter, which also caused him to wince in pain.

  “No it's, it's just a saying,” Steve assured him reaching out and taking one of his hands in his. “Now listen, I don't want you to worry. I'll be as good as new in a week. Two weeks tops. The doc said I have some broken ribs, and those take a bit longer, but this bruising will be gone probably overnight. Okay?”

Lo just frowned, he could tell Steve was partially being untruthful with him. Though he did know that any little love welts he'd left upon him were always gone by the next day, something he found a bit bothersome, he doubted this much bruising would react the same.

  Steve looked so tired though, and holding onto one of Lo’s hands, made him loathe to take it back just to argue. So he carefully leaned across the bed next to him, petting his soft golden hair gently as pressed back against the headboard.

  “Mmmmglad you came,” Steve mumbled as he drifted off to sleep.

  Loki knew the stakes, knew his employer would disapprove of him using magic. However he hadn't shown up after the last couple of times. Perhaps he'd be lucky enough to get him to overlook this time as well. And if not, well, it would have been worth it, giving up his life to know the one he loved would be okay.

  Carefully, he removed his hand from Steve's and slipped quietly away from the bed. Going to the door and shutting it, then twisting the lock closed for good measure. This would take quite a bit and he didn't want to be interrupted.

  “Tell me you're getting this,” Stark said excitedly as he watched the display. A bright swirling nebula of green light encircled Rogers abdomen. Slowly rising towards his head, the brightness of it ebbing like a heartbeat as the individual rings swirled around him. All seemingly guided by Lo’s hands, his eyes closed as he appeared to be directing the entire thing by feel alone.

  “All sensors recording sir,” Jarvis dutifully informed.

  “I just hate being right all the time.” Stark said absently biting a knuckle as he watched the wonder before him.

  “I highly doubt that sir.” Jarvis replied somewhat snarkily.

  As the nebula reached Steve's face, the swelling shrunk and the purpling bruise faded back to pale flesh. Lo leaned forward heavily upon the edge of the bed, panting a bit as the magic rings disappeared in a burst of glittering stars. It has been so long since he'd had to use such magic, and the sharp ache from inside warned him that the tear left by the All father trying to stay this very gift away, wasn't completely healed after all. Still, there was more yet to be done.

  He leaned forward, kissing Steve's resting lips softly before turning and slipping out of the room. Stark had mentioned Clint was injured as well, and after checking a few doors he located the man. Though he wasn't prepared for what greeted him there either. What kind of archaic barbaric medicine were they using here?

  Barton was laying amid a web of wires and tubes, machines beeping out the rhythm of his heartbeat behind him as a clear mask sat over his nose and mouth to deliver oxygen. Loki shook his head as he approached the unconscious man. Well, in for a step, in for the whole journey they used to say.

  He willed his magic out again, ignoring the searing pain within as he brought it forth it to do it's work. To seek out and mend what was broken in his friend. The machine behind him seeming to set the time like a ticking clock as he moved it gradually up the other man's body.

 

  Loki's feet felt heavier than ever before, but still he willed them forward, step by trudging step. Holding an arm around his side as if he could physically feel the tear within him. The one thing he couldn't heal with his own magic. He was thoroughly exhausted to the core, if his employer showed up now, there would be no struggle, no fight. He barely had the strength in him to finish this journey.Though all he wanted to do was to see Steven's face again. That thought kept him moving.

  Finally he reached the room, however he couldn't even bring himself to climb up into the bed. Instead slumping into the chair next to it, he took one of his lover's hands in his own and rested his head upon his arm, using the edge of the bed to support him as he closed his eyes.

*****

  “You know,” Steve whispered as he ate the stew that was brought up to him. “I don't think I've ever recovered this fast before. Lo is going to be so surprised.”

  “Yeah, maybe,” Tony said looking at the still slumbering man in question, his one hand still holding onto one of Steve's tightly, as if it was a lifeline.

  “Poor guy must've stayed up all night watching over me,” Steve chuckled looking down upon his lover with such open adoration. And shit, how could Tony even mention all the strangeness he'd seen now? “Hey, how's Clint? I know he was pretty close when that bomb went off.”

  “Actually, he's magically okay,” Tony stated and it wasn't exactly a lie. “Guy got lucky.”

  “That's really great news,” Steve said passing his lover another tender glance, and my goodness Stark needed to leave before he was wrapped up in all these gushy feels.

  “Well, get some rest,” Tony said as he turned to leave. “The doc wants you to stay here a few more days just to be certain. Maybe have sleeping beauty there get you some clothes when he wakes up.”

  Steve just smiled and continued eating the stew one handed. Waking up in a strange place had been unnerving, however having Lo’s face there to greet him had quickly grounded him and he was ever so thankful to have found such a devoted love.

******

  
  "So we're definitely not telling Steve that he's dating an alien then?” Tony said as they all watched Jarvis replay Lo healing Steve and Clint on the monitor.

  “Nope,” Clint stated firmly.

  “No way,” Nat replied firmly, she’d come to make sure Clint was alright, expecting to stay by his bedside for weeks if she had to while he recovered. What Lo had just done was nothing short of miraculous. To risk ruining everything and possibly losing such an asset was crazy. Besides, surely Lo would tell Steve when he was ready.

  “Good, glad we're all on the same page.” Tony agreed shutting down the monitor.

  “You’re actually dropping this?” Nat asked in disbeleif. “No more trailing Lo, or thinking he’s up to vile secret deeds?”

  “After this, yes,” Tony stated, “We could’ve lost two good men out there, two good friends. Lo may not be from here, but he’s proven to be far more of a benefit than a risk. Plus, he makes Steve happy.”

  “And SHIELD?” Clint asked curiously.

  “Well, with the number of bugs on Lo’s laptop and cell phone, it would appear as if they already know,” Tony informed. “And that they were planning to keep tabs on him.”

  “Yeah, how is that laptop by the way?” Clint asked already knowing the answer. He knew that Tony hated it when SHIELD kept him in the dark about anything.

  “Sadly inoperable,” Tony mock sighed, gesturing to the dissected laptop sitting on his desk.

  “And the phone?” Nat followed up.

  “It met a tragic end by trying to defy gravity over a New York sidewalk.” Stark explained melodramatically. “ Such a fragile device those Apple phones, and the hardware is on total lock down. It would take a genius to access it. So sadly, it had to be scrapped as well.”

  “Uh huh,” Nat said not buying it for a minute. Tony may say he was giving up the pursuit, but she wasn’t convinced, neither was Clint from the look on his face.

  “Tony, look, I don’t say this lightly,” Clint stated holding the other man’s gaze seriously for a moment. “I owe that man, possibly my life. I know how close I was when that blast went off, so don’t try to tell me differently. If you ever...EVER,” He reiterated getting right up into Stark’s face. “Do anything to jeopardize their relationship or harm one hair on Lo’s head, you’ll have me to deal with.”

  “I’m not-”

  “And me,” Nat stated coldly crossing her arms.

  Tony quickly threw his hands up in surrender, “I got it, not one hair.”

  Clint and Natasha exchanged looks, they’d be watching.

*********

  Steve laid back in the tub, reveling in the sensation of the warm water engulfing his body and the feel of his lover laying back against his chest. He idly caressed one hand over Lo’s chest and and felt his little exhale of pleasure.

  “Now this is a tub,” he remarked letting his eyes drift shut as he buried his nose in Lo’s damp curls. Since he had to stay at the tower anyway, he figured that they might as well take advantage of Stark's oversized tubs and oh, it was so worth it. This was pure Bliss right here. “You know, Tony has said if I ever want to move in.”

  Lo shook his head so quickly that it made Steve chuckle. “Yeah, I agree. Just checking.” He said kissing the back of his love's head. “I don't know why they're making me stay anyway, I feel great. Better than great! Clint said he made a really quick recovery too. He even said his hearing has gotten better. I think that blast maybe just rattled his brain.” Rogers added with another light hearted chuckle, running his thumbs absently along the dual scars on Lo’s back. His mind wandering as he traced them, thinking not for the first time how oddly even that we're placed. Right over his scapula, one on each side, right where wings would sit.

  Lo had been upset with him that he'd gotten injured to begin with. Which was actually better than someone fussing over him and being worried. He certainly didn't need a mother. Though Lo had stuck by his side the entire time he was there, only leaving to go get them both fresh clothes and his laptop along with Steve's sketch pad.

  When they finally emerged over an hour later, Steve couldn't help but smile at the image of his love, standing before one of the towers giant windows and wearing nothing but his pants as he stretched his arms over his head languidly and gazed upon the city.

“Wait, just hold right there,” Steve directed quickly flipping open his sketchpad to commit the image to paper. “I have to draw this angel that's gracing my room with his beauty. My God you're gorgeous.” He stated, smiling at the little smirk it brought to Lo’s lips as he stood carefully posing for Rogers. Steve had finally found someone who enjoyed it when he drew them, just one more thing making this man far too perfect for words.

  Steve got the gist of it down, he'd shadow it in later, but right now, he could resist gazing upon his lover no longer. Going over before him, he slid his hands along his waist, pulling him towards him, Lo’s arms dropping to drape around his neck.

  "I love you so much," Steve crooned holding his lover's emerald gaze.

  Lo didn't remove his arms to reply, instead he let his lips and body pressing forth eagerly into Roger's do the talking for him, and they  were definitely coming in loud and clear.


	28. Chapter 28

  Lo awoke suddenly to the gentle pattering sound on the window, sitting up so quickly that he didn't even wake his sleeping partner. He paused only a second to take in the sound before bolting, heading towards the closet, his new safe space.

  However, as his hand reached the doorknob he paused, this didn't sound like normal rain. Tense and with trembling hands he stepped to the window, opening the curtains just a sliver to allow him to peek out.

  The street below was lit by the streetlamp, illuminating the white flakes that were falling rapidly from the sky. Already starting to cover the sidewalks and vehicles parked below. Snow. 

   Loki let out a breath he had been holding and willed his body to relax. They didn't get snow on asgard, always having to travel to other realms to experience it. Loki enjoyed the snow, finding it peaceful and not nearly as cold as the other warriors made out. Though now he knew why.

  He glanced back at the bed, already feeling calmer, though now far too alert to sleep. Steve still lay unaware, slumbering sheetless on the bed. Loki couldn't help but to smile at his lover. His heart always feeling too full when he gazed upon him. If he had to give up his voice to find this kind of love, then it was an exchange he'd willingly do anyday.

  Quietly he slipped from the room, letting Steve sleep as he went to the kitchen to put on a kettle for tea, needing to further calm his heart.

*****

  Steve awoke with a gasp, his mind reeling in confusion. His eyes rapidly scanning the room before finally focusing on the clock. It was fine, he was in his apartment, only a day had passed instead of years, he was fine. If only his heart would get the memo now and stop hammering his chest. That dream had been a doozy. Or maybe it was just that he hadn't had one in so long that made it seem worse. Ever since Lo moved in.

  Lo… He turned to see the other side of the bed empty and panic ramped up his heart again. Had Lo been a dream as well? Maybe his nightmare was true. Still fresh from the dream, it was easy to let these doubts back into his head. Then he heard it, the patter of rain on the window.

  That was it, of course. He rushed to the closet, then paused, pulling the door slowly open so as not to scare his partner as he'd done the first time he discovered his storm phobia. “Lo, it's just me.” He assured gently pulling the door open. Only to reveal an empty closet.

  He paused thoughtfully, looking at the empty nest space he'd created. Shit shit shit, if Lo wasn't in here, then where was he? He dashed to the living room and finally saw him. Letting out a huge sigh of relief as he spotted his lover standing by the stove, sipping a fresh cup of tea.

  He couldn't help himself, charging up behind him and wrapping his arms about him as he buried his face in the back of his shoulder. Feeling desperate for contact, to know his love was real, that he wasn't still stuck in a horrid nightmare. Only absently did he register the sound of the teacup falling and shattering on the floor. Then soft hands were reaching up, stroking his arms gently until they loosened enough for Lo to turn around. Embracing Steve back in one of his good solid hugs that only Lo could give.

  They stood there for what seemed like an eternity, just holding each other, Steve breathing in his lovers scent as his heart finally slowed.

  “Sorry, I just,” he breathed finally pulling back to meet Lo’s bright green and far too understanding eyes. “It's been awhile since I've had a nightmare. That one was a doozy. I thought….I thought I had lost another 70 years and everyone I knew was gone.”

  “Not everyone,” Lo signed with a gentle smile, giving him a soft kiss. “I'm still here. I'll always be here.”

  “Promise?” Steve asked only half joking. As strange as it seemed, everything about Lo said that he spoke the truth.

  “Promise,” Lo confirmed, and Steve pulled him in again for a much more proper kiss. Lips parting as tongues dipped and tasted. The once gentle kiss quickly gaining heat between the two lovers.

  He needed to clear his head of the remains of the dream, which usually meant going for a run. However, there was another activity he could use as well. With powerful hands dropping down to cup his lovers bottom, he lifted him smoothly up onto the counter, brushing the shattered teacup remnants aside with one foot, and pulling his pants down as he did. Lo kicking them off to free his legs.

  Steve looked around for anything he could use as lubricant to avoid having to pause their action to move to the bedroom. His eyes falling upon the can of Crisco by the stove. It was cause, but technically, should work.

  He easily dislodged the flimsy lid and dipped his fingers in, slicking up his member before lining it up with his lover's entrance. His love never needed preparation, something he’d gotten accustomed to, still, ‘Go slow’, he told himself, but couldn't listen as he plunged in. Feeling Lo let out a huff of air as he hilted himself fully within him.

  Lo felt so good, he instantly set a fast rhythm , his hands holding his lover's waist firmly, pulling him to meet each thrust with an audible slap of flesh. He tried to be gentle, but his addled mind demanded clearing, and this was working so perfectly. His partner moving as best as he could to meet him, seeming every bit as eager for this as he was.

  Lo arched back before him, his hands bracing against the wall behind him and the cupboards above to avoid striking either as he was pounded into relentlessly. His face a mask of pure pleasure, driving Steve on harder and faster. Until he felt his lover tighten around him as Lo spilled his seed. The sight and sensation enough to draw out Rogers own orgasm, pushing himself deep inside as he filled his lover.

  Lo was the first to catch his breath, pushing Steve back gently so he could slide off the counter and go clean up. Giving his lover a kiss as he headed towards the bathroom. It took Steve a few minutes longer, he opted to grab the dish towel and wipe himself off before retrieving his shorts. Sliding them on he took in the still dropped teacup and set to cleaning that up as well.

***

  That could have possibly been the most amazing sex they'd had yet. He couldn't stop grinning over the euphoric sensation it left over him as he prepared his love another cup of tea for when he came back out. Shouldn't he be back out by now?

  Curious, Steve crept to the bathroom, the door slightly ajar so he could see his lover's reflection in the mirror. What was he doing and where was that bright green light coming from? He froze, watching mesmerized as Lo's hands traced over the already bruising hip, using the green light as some sort of eraser, making the marks disappeared from his skin.

  Steve pulled back, his heart rabbiting as he processed it all. The massages with seemingly magic fingers, the baseball, the car, the quick healing at the tower that should've taken weeks, magically okay? Yeah right! No he hadn't been blind,or stupid, he just didn't want to admit what was in front of his face this whole time.

  But so what! So what if Lo was different! Steve was different, had his own special ways. Steve had revealed all his secrets, the serum, the being in ice for 70 years, the super suit, and Lo had taken it all in stride. It certainly wasn't anything like this….this magic, but Lo loved him regardless. It was time for Steve to reciprocate.

  Emboldened and needing to let the cat out of the bag, he slipped into the bathroom. Lo freezing instantly, looking up at him in trepidation as he paused his work.

  “Sorry, guess I need to be more gentle,” he said hoping he sounded nonchalant, wrapping Lo in his arms and kissing the back of his neck. Feeling as his lover relaxed in his grip. It was okay, everything was okay.

  “I actually enjoyed it immensely,” Lo signed, Steve reading his words in the mirror. He'd gotten a lot better at understanding Lo without the glasses. Something he considered a huge milestone in their relationship.

  “Yeah, but I shouldn't be leaving bruises,” Steve admonished, his hand sliding over the faint marks still on Lo’s hip.

  “I actually like those too,” Lo assured him. “They're visible proof of your love for me. Though they wouldn't be there long, even without my help. I just, I didn't want your heart to hurt from seeing them.”

  He turned and Steve could see him searching his eyes, concern still written upon his face.

  “It's okay, Lo,” Steve assured him kissing him tenderly. “We've all got something that makes us special. I won't ask you to explain just yet, I can wait until you're ready, but you don't have to try to hide it from me. I still love you, no matter what.”

  Lo closed the distance, kissing him fiercely. Relaying his gratitude and feelings in that one kiss so thoroughly that it left then both panting afterwards.

  “C'mon, I've fixed you another cup of tea,” Steve said taking his lover by the hand to lead him from the bathroom.

*****

 

  “So, you really don't get snow where you're from?” He asked later as he held his love in his arms, sitting by the window and watching the snow build up on the awakening world outside.

  Lo gave the slightest shake of his head and Rogers just smiled, carding his fingers through his loves curling locks. “Well, we'll go out and see it proper later on. For now, this is just too nice to leave just yet.” He said, pulling his love a little closer in his arms as he rested his head on his shoulder, peering over it at the world outside getting painted in white.

  There was much to discuss, Steve's mind reeling with questions. However, he was certain his love would tell him everything in time. He trusted him, he lived him. Lo just needed a little more time to realize that Steve's love was unconditional and eternal.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good news and bad news. Good news: enjoy this bonus chapter that I was inspired to write and how perfect that it falls on Valentine's Day!! Yay!  
> Bad news: I'll be traveling next week so likely no update. You'll have to wait an extra week for the final chapter. Awww I know, but we really don't want this story to the anyway. Thanks everyone!

  The date had gone perfect, beyond perfect. There had been no calls while they enjoyed thier meal at the little itallian joint, a redo of their flubbed first date. Their food had been hot and fresh, the owner even came over and sang for them, in Italian of course. Fortunately, Lo translated the words to Steve using sign language, which just made it all the more perfect. It was almost as if Lo was singing the song himself.

  It was going so great that Steve couldn’t help but let out a happy sigh as he now gazed upon his love sitting dutifully at their little dining table at home, hands cupped over his eyes as Steve had instructed.

  “Keep them covered,” Rogers directed as he brought out the little cake decorated in strawberries and whipped cream frosting, an extra treat he’d picked up down at the baker earlier that day. Carefully he set it down before the other man, kneeling beside his chair and already grinning broadly in anticipation of his love’s reaction. “Okay, you can look.”

  Lo’s gaze immediately set upon the cake and his mouth stretched in a bright smile that lit up his whole face and cinkled the corners of his eyes. His delicate fingers plucking a strawberry slice from the top and popping it into his mouth to chew with sheer delight. Eyes closing just a moment as he savored the taste, even rocking his shoulders back and forth as he chewed, like a mini happy dance. Yep, this was what Steve lived for and wouldn’t trade it for all the world.

  “I thought you’d enjoy that,” Steve said his face about to burst from smiling so much. Just watching how happy his love was over such a simple treat, made his heart ache with love for the other man. “I also thought you’d enjoy this as well.” he said carefully pulling out the woven leather bracelet from his pocket and wrapping it around his love’s wrist. It was such a simple thing, red,white,and blue dyed strips intricately plated together. He knew it was corny, but Tony had helped him pick it out, insisting it was “Cap’s Colors” and nothing else would do.

  “I know it’s not much, but I didn’t know if you were even a jewelry person and..” Lo had frozen as Steve placed the trinket upon his wrist and looked in total shock, making Rogers at first question if he’d somehow inadvertainly triggered a bad memory or something. “Lo are you okay,love? You don’t have to wear it, I can take it back, we can exchange it for something else even..”

  Suddenly his love surged forward and embraced Steve in the tightest hug he’d ever felt in his life. His love's arms wrapped around him so tight they quaked just a bit as he enveloped him. Steve just held him, rubbing his back a bit as he relaxed a bit. Lo pulling back a moment later, just enough to reach his lips. If Steve thought that was the best hug he’d ever received, then this was definitely the best kiss, and he and Lo had done a lot of kissing. However this one definitely took the cake.

  “Wow,” He chuckled as he caught his breath, Lo leaning back to admire his new bracelet. Seeing the way his partner’s eyes lit up when he saw it told him that he couldn’t have chosen a more perfect gift. “I’m glad you approve.”

  “Oh Steven,” Lo began signing and as he looked up to meet Roger’s gaze, he could see his eyes shimmering with tears and that would never do, because it made Steve actually want to cry with him. “I had no idea. Of course I approve! Who would refuse such an honor? Though I am ill prepaired, I had no idea….I will remedy this in the morning.”

  “Remedy what, love?” Steve asked gently, swiping away a tear with his thumb as it spilled dover his love’s cheek.

  “Well, you need one too,” Lo replied still smiling as another tear fell and Steve dutifully caught that one as well.

  “Of course I do,” Steve chuckled as if anything Lo was gushing about made sense. If his love felt he needed a bracelet too, then by golly, he’d get a bracelet too. However, for now he needed to stop these tears before he broke as well, already swallowing the link that had formed in his throat.. He quickly hugged his love tight again, holding him close until he heard no more sniffles in his breath. He then pulled back, giving him a tender kiss.

  “How about we try that cake?” he asked changing the subject to a lighter one. Who knew gift giving was so heavy?

  Lo gave his little exhale laugh and dug his fork into the cake, scooping up the first bite and insisting on delivering it straight to Steven’s mouth. Rogers hummed in delight at the sweetness of it.

  “You know,” Lo began smiling a bit slyly as he did whenever he had darker ideas. “I can think of far better ways to eat this than by using cutlery.”

  Steve nearly choked on the piece he was now trying to swallow. Always his love,tripping in up with such imagry. “Oh can you now?” He asked catching his breath.

  Lo merely nodded as he took Steve’s hand in his, and the cake in the other, leading him off to the bedroom. Yep, definitely a perfect night.

********

  The next day turned out equally as perfect, though it had very nearly not started out as such.

  “Lo, you have got to try these apples,” Steve said taking another bite as he met his love inside the warm coffee shop. They had agreed to meet there after Lo met his employer and did some shopping, which was fine, Rogers had wanted to hit the market this morning. Despite the snow, he’d found some stalls still open. “I’ve never tasted any so sweet.”

  Lo looked up, his brow furrowing thoughtfully as he gazed upon the golden fruit. “Where did you get those?”

  “Oh, this super nice woman sold them to me in the market,” Rogers answered handing one to his love and watching how Lo inspected it closely. “Said they’d bring me a long and healthy life.” he added with a chuckle.

  “Well, she wasn’t wrong,” Lo replied handing the apple back and watching Steve closely. “Did this woman happen to have long golden hair, radiant glowing skin, and looked maybe old enough to be your mother?”

  “Well, if I wasn’t as old as I actually am, yes,” Steve replied finishing the fruit off with another bite. “You know her?”

  “We’ve met before,” Lo replied with a small frown as he looked back down and picked absently at his bracelet. A subject for another day perhaps, at the rate his love was eating the Iduns apples, he’d have plenty of time. Though his mother showing up here did cause a bit of worry. If she knew where he was, would she share such information? Did she even know what Odin and her eldest son had done? All worries for later, for now he had a bit more pressing matter to remedy. “Steven, sit down please.”

  Rogers noted the turn in mood, intsantly sitting next to his love, bag of apples still in hand. “What’s wrong love?”

  “My employer,” Lo sighed as he began, now looking completely deflated. So much so that Steve just had to take his hand and wrap it around his lover’s waist to give his love strength.

  “It’s okay, whatever it is, you can tell me.”

  “My employer informed me this morning that I misinterpreted the meaning behind your gift,” Lo explained, swallowing hard against his dissapointment as he pulled out a sleek bracelet of twisted gold and green leather and rolled it in his fingers. “Which means that you do not actually have to accept mine as well.”

  “Lo, babe, what are you talking about?” Steve asked extremely curious and how could he ever not want such a heartfelt gift? “That’s gorgeous babe, of course I want it.” He held his wrist out immediately, encouraging his love to put it on. “The green matches your eyes,” he added with a smile, giving Lo’s shoulder a little nudge to try to lighten the mood. However only the whisper of a smile flashed across the other man’s lips as he dutifully placed it on. “Thank you Love,” he said giving Lo a soft kiss to the cheek, but he felt there was more belying his love’s dark mood. “What? Do you not like them?”

  “Oh no, I love them,” Lo quickly assured him. “ Though it doesn’t mean, well, it’s not what I thought. Apologies.”

  “Okay, spill it, what did you think they meant?”

  “Where I am from,” Lo began still looking quite uncomfortable, which was silly. He and Lo could talk about anything. This had to be a pretty big deal. “The exchanging of braided wristlets is a form of betrothal. A sacred vow of matrimony.”

  “So, where you’re from, this would mean that we are married now?” Steve asked now realizing why his love had reacted the way he had over what Rogers percieved as a simple gift. Lo just nodded in affirmation. It all made perfect sense. Actually, come to think of it, it _did_ make perfect sense. Even if Steve still don't know exactly where Lo was from, he was already beginning to like their traditions even more. Though their family views were still twisted.  “Then that’s what it should mean here as well.” He stated firmly, brining Lo’s still guarded gaze up to meet his.

  “Steven..”

  “No, you’ve adopted so much of my culture living here, that I should adopt some of yours as well,” Rogers continued, watching as the tensness and sadness drained from his love with each word. “We don’t need a big ceremony, or a sheet of paper declaring we’re married. We just need these, and they’re perfect, you’re perfect. My perfect husband.”

  “My perfect husband,” Lo replied, the bright grin now spreading his lips once again before their lips once again met. ONly the public venue keeping their passions at bay.

  In fact it was perfect, the only person who disagreed was…

 

  “Nice bracelets,” Tony remarked, smiling smugly as he’d been the one to help Steve pick out the gift. Though the normally reserved blond now sporting one as well was a bit of a surprise.

  “Actually, they're wedding bands.” Steve corrected smiling broadly as he gave his hubby a kiss to the cheek and he squeezed him closer. “ We're married now.”

  “What?” Stark scoffed in disbeleif That's not how this works, that's not how any of this works.”

  “That's how it works where Lo is from,” Steve retorted firmly, setting his chin to further show that it was not up for discussion. “ so why try to force our traditions on him? I like it this way. It's simpler.”

  “No, there has to be a ceremony,” Tony continued ranting even as he went to pour drinks. “ There has to be a bachelor party. You've robbed me of my party.”

  “ I'm oddly okay with that.” Steve said honestly.

  “What is this bachelor party?” Lo asked curiously.

  “I’ll tell you later,” Steve whispered leading his love over to the bar to retrieve what Tony had poured. Pausing to eye the glasses with a smile, champagne, of course.

  “Well,” Tony said holding his own up in toast. “Here’s to the happy couple then.Here’s to a perfect non-wedding.”

  Steve could definitley toast to that, Lo following his lead. That was the best non ceremony ever. It was….well for lack of any better words. Perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this chapter, you should go read Cultural Differences by ShallowGenePool which may have helped unintentionally inspired part of this chapter and is a truly wonderful Stoki story!


	30. Chapter 30

  Steve came walking into the tower, half turned so that he could converse with his lover. They had gone out to enjoy the snow and were still on high from their day and talking animatedly, neither one noticed the extra man sitting on the couch upstairs as they approached.

However, the man noticed them, or noticed Lo rather, rising to his feet as he stared in disbelief.

  “Hey Steve, it's about time you guys got here. Look who's back in town,” Tony said cheerily,. “Thor and i were about to order pizza without…”

  He was cut off as Thor suddenly announced “Loki?”

  Lo froze, his eyes widening as he met the large Asgardian's, and in a breath he had turned and fled. It happened so fast that Steve couldn't process what was going on at first.

  “I was going to guess Loki,” Stark said rather smugly. “I was, that was going to be my next guess.”

  Nobody was listening as Steve had turned to catch up with his love and Thor dashed off after them.

  “Lo wait,” Steve called as he burst through the tower doors and out onto the street. Only to pause looking up and down the sidewalk, there was no sign of his love anywhere.

  Thor was suddenly bursting through behind him and looking about frantically. “Do you see any sign of him?”

  “No,” Steve admitted, maybe Lo went home. Though instead of alluding to such a thought, he whirled on the Thunderer suddenly suspicious. “How do you know Lo?”

  “Loki is my brother,” Thor replied as if it should be common knowledge. “Did he not-”

  He never got a chance to finish that sentence as Steve's fist suddenly collided his jaw. He didn't think humans could hit that hard, but it had knocked him off his feet. Quite literally. No, wait, he was falling too far to be just waiting to hit the ground.

  Steve felt all the anger from Lo's pain well up inside him and didn't hold back...much. All this time and it had been Thor. How could he have done something like that, and to his own brother?! Steve took a minute to straighten up on his feet after delivering the blow, only to find the ground opening up beneath him.

  When he landed he was in what appeared to be a library, the Thunderer crashing to the floor before him just a moment after. Rogers was back on his feet in a second, looking around curiously at his new surroundings.

  “Where are we?” Thor asked from behind him and Rogers reminded of his adversary, whirled , striking him again and knocking him nearly to the ground again with another solid punch.

  “You! How could you do that?!” Steve snarled at him, fists up, rage painted clearly all over his face as he waited for the Asgardian to regain his feet. He'd met Thor awhile ago as the man explained his duty to watch over Earth, but he'd never even spoken of having a brother. No wonder, if that's how he treated him. It was now so obvious his family wanted to sweep this all under the rug, so never mentioning him again was like trying to erase him. It just made Rogers blood boil all the more. He was ready for this fight, he wanted to teach this self proclaimed God a lesson. Wanted to get him back for all the pain he'd put Lo through.

  “Friend Rogers, you are mistaken,” Thor explained holding up his hand in surrender as he rubbed his jaw. “I did not open this portal.”

  “I'm not your friend,” Steve swore vehemently, and he meant it. No way could he ever be friends with such an cruel, unfeeling bully. “And I'm not talking about any damn portal! Lo!! He was your own brother and you held him down while your father…”

  “Stole his voice and attempted to take his magic from him as well,” a smooth voice caused them both to turn the goateed man entering the room. “Nasty business attempting to steal magic. One would liken it to having your soul removed.”

  “Strange?” Steve asked a bit thrown off, unsure why he was here or rather why they were there. Because of course this was Stange’s place.

  Stepping out beside Strange came a familiar large Asian fellow. One Steve recognized instantly. “Wong?” If Wong was here, then that must mean that Strange was Lo’s employer. Wait, Strange was Lo’s employer?? Why? How? The questions reeled in Steve’s brain,but all that came out was. “What's the meaning of this?”

  He didn't listen for the answer as he spotted his lover peek out from the doorway behind the man. “Oh Lo, thank goodness,” he breathed rushing straight to him and wrapping him in his arms. He could feel the other man tense and trembling, much as he did in the closet and suddenly it all made sense. Thor was the cause of Lo’s PTSD. Thor the one who wielded thunder and lightening like toys. Just the realization that Thor had part in it caused Roger’s anger to surge. Had it not been for how tightly Lo was now clinging to him, he might have really let the Thunderer have it.

  “Loki,” Thor tried calling to him again, but Steve whirled on him, keeping between his love and this man's former brother.

  “You just stay away from him,” Rogers ordered firmly, trying his best to temper his anger. “You've already done enough damage! Why don't… Why don't you just go back home! We don't need you here!”

  “Have care how you speak friend Rogers, you are clearly mistaken if you think..”

  “No you have care, Thor!” Steve barked back vehemently. “He is MY husband and You're going to have get through me if you think you're ever touching him again!”

  Thor looked as if Steve has suddenly slapped him, looking confused as his eyes just noticed the leather bracelets.

  “And me,” Wong added place a stalling hand upon his chest.

  “Do not try to stall me sorcerer.” Thor warned desperately. ” That is my brother!”

  “Be that as it may, Loki came here asking for asylum,” Strange replied calmly. “From you.” He added eyeing the Asgardian pointedly. Steve didn’t miss how both Strange and Wong were posing as a barrier between the large Asgardian and Lo. Though even if he had made it past them, Rogers would make damn certain he got no closer. “He has agreed to aid us and adhere to our rules. Which he has…. mostly,” Strange paused to meet Loki's eyes briefly. Oh yes, he knew about the small magics and chose to overlook them seeing as most were done for the greater good. “Therefore it is my responsibility as the guardian of this world against alien beings, that his asylum remain safe and uninhibited. As per our agreement.”

  “Loki,” Thor tried again, his face falling as he now knew why his brother had fled. “ I am sorry. I had no idea of what he intended.”

  “And yet you did nothing to stop him,” Steve growled angrily.

  “He is the All Father!” Thor argued. “Nobody stands up to him!”

  “Lo did,” Steve replied solidly. “The least you could have done is to have his back.”

  Steve felt his love's cool hand pulling on his arm and turned to see Lo shaking his head. Urging him away from the fight. “Enough.” He signed. “It's already done.I just want to go.” He could see Lo wanting to get distance between him and his so called brother and couldn’t blame him.

  “Shhh, it’s okay,” Steve soothed, wrapping him in his arms. “He’s not going to to touch one hair on your head. Not while I’m around.”

   “What is that? What is he doing?” Thor asked seeing Loki's hands moving in what seemed to be a pattern that Steve recognized.

  “It is called sign language Odinson,” Wong informed flatly

  “It's how those of Earth without a voice of their own communicate.” Strange added calmly. “ It's how I taught him how to regain what was stolen from him.”

  Thor looked to Strange as though he'd been struck again. He knew there was no fixing this. Not now. “You are right, you are both right. Loki I have greatly wronged you and there is no recompense that could make up for this. You need not fret any further, I shall leave you and this realm.I just….Understand that I am truly sorry brother.”

  Lo glared at him and signed furiously before returning his clinging grasp on Rogers. Steve could feel him trembling through his hands and wanted nothing more than to thrash Thor for ever hurting such a precious soul like this.

  “What did he say?” Thor asked quietly, a bit of hope in his voice that maybe Loki would accept his apology.

  “He said you are not his brother,” Strange replied matter-of-factly.

  Thor sighed, dropping his head. That would be a discussion for another day, if Loki would even hear him another day, or another year even. Right now, the damage was far too fresh and his brother had every right to feel as he did.With heavy heart he turned and nodded to the sorcerer.

  Strange raised his hand and opened a portal, watching as the Thunderer stepped calmly through.

*****

  “So when you said that you weren't from my world, you literally meant my world as in Earth,” Steve chuckled sitting on Tony’s couch with his arm firmly looped around Loki’s waist as though to let him move an inch away would risk losing him. “But babe, you could have told me.”

  “Hi, I'm a space alien seeking refuge on your planet from my masochistic adopted family,” Loki signed with a half smirk. “Oh, and my former brother just happens to be the God of thunder.”

“Well it's not so far fetched,” Tony said, smiling when Loki gave him an are you serious stare. “at least, not any harder to believe than your boyfriend got all buff on a super serum then was frozen on ice for 70 years.”

  “Ex boyfriend,” Loki corrected.

  “Ex?” Steve asked looking a bit confused.

  “Are you not my married partner now?”

  “Yes I am,” Steve replied giving Loki a quick kiss, smiling at the misinterpretation of the word.. “Though exboyfriend usually has other meanings... you know what, we'll talk about that later.. And Strange here is your employer? He's the one you've been doing translations for?”

  “Loki is a valuable asset,” Strange informed. “He's saved me years of work in just the short time he's been here. “

  “A valuable asset, yes he is,” Steve said gently squeezing his love in his arms. “Though I was beginning to get quite convinced that you actually were an angel, but this I think may be more believable.” He added giving his love a small but tender kiss on the temple.

  “So what's else can you do?” Tony inquired looking at Loki in interest, not letting on for a moment that he knew a bit more. “Besides translations and axe throwing of course.”

“Oh no,” Steve said getting up and pulling Loki along with him. “We have had a very long night and it’s time for me and my husband to be getting home. Strange, thank you again. It’s good to know Lo is in good hands.”

“Likewise,” Strange replied.

*******

 

***********

  “So what now?” Stark asked sitting across from Strange and eyeing him curiously.

   “Now?” Strange replied with a shrug as he sipped his tea, “ Now we just let them figure it all out. Loki is still held by his end of the contract, no harming humans, and no magic. Though I have allowed a mediocre amount as it was for good causes.”

   “And you think he'll stick to his end of this bargain?” Tony countered, though he really didn’t have any reason to doubt it.

   “Now that Loki and Captain Rogers are officially a couple, yes.” Strange assured him calmly. “ It was the best possible pairing for both of them and also helped assure Loki’s safety where Thor is concerned.”

  “Married couple,” Tony corrected a bit smugly.

  “Yes, well, even I certainly didn't see that one coming.”

  “You and me both?” Tony admitted. “ Though what about SHIELD? They seem to also want to keep a close eye on our mutual friend.”

  “I may be continuing to spoon feed them the limited amount of information that they think they’re receiving from the laptop which is…”

  “Oh it’s scrap,” Tony said with a flippant wave of his hand. “I think I still have the keyboard around here somewhere. Wait, no, Dum-E ran it over last week. Robots.” Tony said with a mock cringe and a shrug.

  “Uh huh,” Strange replied knowingly. “And the phone?”

  “I burned it in effigy,” Tony said wanting to steer the conversation back to Cap and Loki.“Really Strange, the apartment in the slums though?”

   “Loki was precisely where he needed to be at the time.”

  Stark just eyed Strange flatly, even his expression screamed ‘really?!’ though his lips didn’t voice the word.

  “Do you honestly think Rogers would have moved him in so swiftly had he a more comfortable abode?” Strange persisted.

   “Fair point.” Tony conceited. “ Hey, does that ever get bothersome?”

   “What’s that?”

   “Having to know it all, all the time?” Tony asked a bit snidely.

   “I could ask you the same Stark.” Strange countered with a smirk of his own.  
  
***********END**********


End file.
